Love For Nothing
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Kagura dijodohkan? Ayahnya tak ingin di seppuku? Eh, ada apa? / "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, aru!" / "Omong kosong macam apa itu," / Warning Inside / Happy Reading & RnR / Special Omake!
1. Chapter 1

HELOOOOOH!

Eh, aku baru masuk ke _fandom _Gintama nih /yaterus

Awalnya mau mbuat tentang GinHiji, tapi kayaknya yang straight dulu aja deh xD /diusir

Eh, kenalin dulu deh, Aku ini Ayuha dari planet umur 51 tahun, jomblo seumur hidup alias akut, _but_—pecinta humu /digeplak

Pokoknya YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU /bow

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Sukonbu_ bertebaran dimana-mana. Gadis berambut orange—yang pastinya dalang semua kerusakan ini—hanya terbaring sembari menutupkan mata, guna masuk ke dunia mimpi. Tak lupa, air terjun yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu setia menemaninya, atau bahasa sininya tuh _iler_.

Gadis bercepol—ralat, Gadis yang memiliki dua gulungan rambut ala China itu berguling kesana-kemari, sesuai dengan mimpinya yang entah apa itu.

_Krriieet.._

Pintu itu tergeser. Tanda ada orang yang datang.

"_Urusai hage_. Pulang sana," Gadis China itu hanya mengigau. Namun, orang yang baru saja datang itu berpikiran lain.

"K-kagura-chan?" Air mata yang berasal dari orang yang baru datang itu sudah membanjiri Yorozuya, dan cairan kental yang keluar dari hidung '_orang yang baru datang itu_' meluber.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aku tidak mahuu~ bertemuh dengan..." Gadis yang dipanggil oleh '_orang yang baru datang itu_' dengan sebutan Kagura tersebut malah menggantungkan ngigauannya.

'_Orang yang baru datang itu_' meneguk ludahnya tanda gugup dan khawatir. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata dari gadis China itu.

"...KAMUH!" Kagura tiba-tiba langsung memelototkan mata dengan tajam. '_Orang yang baru datang itu_' jatuh terjungkang sembari menatap Kagura dengan pandangan horror, ngeri memang.

"_Are_?" Kagura menggosok-gosokkan matanya guna mengucek-ngucekkan matanya. Salah. Guna memperjelas pengelihatannya. "Oi, _hage_. Ngapain kesini?"

Sang _hage_ membenarkan posisinya dan duduk di samping Kagura. Ia memindahkan _google_-nya ke kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang putri.

"Sebenarnya..." orang botak itu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada putrinya tersebut. Dia merogoh di saku kanan, kemudian beralih ke saku kiri, beralih lagi ke saku bajunya, sampai membuka topinya dan...

CLIIINGGGG!

"Oi, _hage_! SILAU!" Kagura menendang mulus kepala kinclong milik bapaknya hingga bapaknya terjungkan untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun harusnya ngga sopan, tapi mau gimana lagi? Gak mungkin 'kan dia rela matanya buta hanya karena kepala botak sang Umibouzo?—TENTU TIDAAK! DEMI ALIEN YANG DiBURUNYA DEH!

Umibouzu—yang entah kenapa kita tahu namanya padahal belum di kenalin—itu pun berdiri dengan hidung mengucurkan cairan _amis_ yang kental. Yah, cairan merah. Cairan merah yang sering dilihat semua orang. Saos AB*C.

'_Kenapa sih nge-sensornya nggak bener-bener nge-sensor? Dan sejak kapan saos bisa amis?_' Kagura membatin sembari melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mengupil.

Umibouzo yang sedari tadi berdiri itu pun kembali duduk di samping Kagura. Ia kembali merogoh setiap senti bajunya. Hingga mencari di laci meja '_khusus_' Gintoki. Mencari-cari di _futon_-nya Gintoki. Mencari-cari di lemari bajunya Gintoki. Hingga sang empunya semua barang itu hadir dan berkata dengan anggunnya.

"_I'm a silver haired guy_!" Ponsel Umibouzo bergetar. _Ah_—Cuma _ringtone_.

"OI! Ngapain kau _hage_ di kamarku?! Juga kenapa cuma barang-barangku saja yang diperiksa?! Dan apa-apaan _ringtone_ itu?!" Gintoki—atau cowok yang berambut silver—itu menendang badan Umibouzo hingga terjungkang yang ketiga kalinya, _kasihan_.

Umibouzo bangun dan langsung meraih hape ber-_merk_ KW12 miliknya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Yato _desu_," sapanya pada orang—entah siapa—yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

_"Umibouzo-san? Ara, kebetulan sekali,"_ jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Kebetulan ndasmu! Jelas-jelas kau menelepon ke nomerku!" Akhirnya, Umibouzo mencak-mencak sejak dari tadi terjungkang terus.

_"Ara? Padahal tadi kau bilang dirimu Yato-san,"_ Mata Umibouzo sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tak terlihat karena _shadow_ hitam dibagian matanya.

"_I really don't get it_," Umibouzo langsung melempar hape-nya dengan air mata. Tentu saja karena dia tidak rela hape-nya harus hancur hanya karena telepon _absurd_ seperti itu.

_"Datte Umibouzo-san. Bagaimana dengan perjodohan anak kita?" _Kagura _shock _di tempat. Umibouzo apalagi, ia _shock_ karena ternyata hape-nya nggak _error_. _Sasuga_ hape KW12!

Gintoki yang sedari tadi tidak dapat peran langsung mencak-mencak, "Oi! Kagura masih kecil, mau kau jodohkan dengan siapa, huh?!" Sekarang ntah mengapa, Gintoki jaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lebih baik menjadi ayahnya Kagura.

"_Prince_ Hatta," jawab Umibouzo dengan nada polos dan tak berdosa. Saking polosnya, ia mendapatkan tendangan dari Kagura dan Gintoki.

"HORA! LIKE A HELL I WILL!" _background_ Kagura bergambar kuburan dengan kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Tatapan mata Kagura juga seperti siap menerkam tubuh ayah kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Kagura-_chan_," Gintoki menepuk pundak Kagura. Kagura—yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam air, mau itu air mata, air ingus, air keringat, ataupun air susu strawberry-nya Gintoki—pun melihat Gintoki dengan tatapan 'Gin-_chan_-tolong-aku' dan dibalas Gintoki dengan tatapan 'kalau-kau-menikahi-si-_baka_-_oji_-itu-kau-bisa-kaya'. Respon Kagura?

Tidak ada respon.

Tapi tangannya mengepal.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Tatapannya sudah masuk dalam zona _dark-shadow_ alias hilang karena bayangan hitam itu(?)

Tuara di jarinya _sudah_ kretek-kretek.

Tagura pun memanggil Gintoki dengan lirihan-_evil_.

"Tin-_chan_..." dan Gintoki pun bergumam '_Siapa itu Tin-chan?_'

"LIKE A HELL I WILL MARRY HIM!" Kagura pun menyerang bapaknya dan semi-bapaknya itu.

...

...

...

..

.

"Gin-_chan_, serius dong. Si botak itu benar-benar membuatku botak juga," Kagura mencak-mencak dan mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan, sementara sang 'Gin-_chan_' malah sibuk membaca majalah JUMP kebanggannya. Namun, ia merespon.

"Kau cari saja orang yang dekat denganmu dan jadikan dia pacar pura-puramu," Gintoki memberi ide yang membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak. _Gin-chan benar juga.. kalau aku punya pacar 'kan si botak itu tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menikahi si baka oji itu.._

"Tapi Gin-_chan_. Aku tidak punya teman dekat," Semangat Kagura menurun.

"Polisi itu," Gintoki masih setia memelototi majalah JUMP yang ber-_cover_ _Doragon Boru_.

Kagura mendelik sejenak. Alisnya bertautan. _Polisi? Ah, Shinsengumi. Siapa? Gorilla itu? Like a hell I will! Hijikata-san? Aku nggak suka mayonnes. Yamazaki? Ah aku tidak mau memacari orang payah seperti dia...ah, di Shinsengumi nggak ada yang menarik._

"Shouchirou?" Gintoki memberi sedikit ide. Kagura langsung berbinar dan kabur begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku Shouchirou, aku mempunyai pacar lain—ARGHH! CERITA CENGENG SEPERTI INI KOK ADA DI MAJALAH SHONEN JUMP SIH?!" Gintoki langsung melempar majalah itu hingga memecahkan kaca Yorozuya dan sukses membuat ninja ambeien yang lagi lompat-lompat itu terkena majalah tersebut dan pingsan. "Are? Kagura kemana?" Gintoki menoleh kesana-kemari namun nihil. "..Ah, biarkan saja."

...

...

...

..

.

"China?" lelaki bertampang shota itu terkajuit, eh, terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang ia sebut 'China' tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dan dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal.

"Sadis..hah..hah..." gadis berambut orange itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya, pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Hah..hah..Aku..menyukaimu!" mata lelaki Shota itu langsung melotot tak percaya. Bibir tipis lelaki itu pun tampak sedikit mengangga.

_ Eh?_

_ Are?_

_ He?_

_ Si China suka padaku?_

_ Uso!_

"Apasih yang mau kau bicarakan?" si shota itu masih menganggap gadis ala China itu datar sembari melihat ke arah selain gadis China itu. Napas gadis orange itu sudah mulai teratur walau pipinya masih panas dan memerah. Sekilas, cowok shota itu memperhatikan pipi si China yang memerah—yang ia kira kalau si China itu sedang malu.

_Eh?_

_ Tapi pipi si China itu memerah._

_ Heh?_

Si China itu menarik kerah baju si Shota.

N/A : TUNGGU! KITA UBAH DEH, SI CHINA ITU KAGURA DAN SI SHOTA ITU SOUGO BIAR GAK RIBET.

Kagura langsung menarik kerah baju Sougo dengan kasar. Namun tatapan Sougo tetap tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kagura muak dibeginikan. Ntah setan darimana yang membuat Kagura memegangi pipi Sougo dengan kedua tangannya dan membelokkan wajah Sougo agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Lihatnya ke arahku, dasar sadis!" Kagura malah memarahi Sougo. Sougo pun mau-tak-mau melihat wajah Kagura. "Sadis.." Kagura memenggal kalimatnya. ".._Kimi no koto ga suki dakara!_" Kagura mencoba memperjelas ucapannya tadi.

Kagum sejenak. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sougo. Kagura sudah tersapu, eh, tersipu. Sougo masih takjub tak percaya hingga bibirnya sedikit membuka kembali.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau..." Sougo memenggal kalimatnya dan Kagura menjadi tidak sabar untuk mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tak percaya kalau kau bisa menyanyikan lagu AK*B48," Sougo sedikit mengulangi katanya barusan dan langsung mendepak kedua tangan Kagura dari pipinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kagura.

"Eh?" Kagura yang masih _shock_, belum bisa mencerna kalimat Sougo. Dan..

"_SADIST BASTARD_! _TEMEE_!"

...Kagura menendang kepala Sougo dari belakang hingga Sougo memuntahkan darah.

"_Ano_..Kagura-_chan_, jangan menangis," Lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan _itu tengah menghibur gadis yang ia sebut Kagura tersebut agar tidak menangis. Namun Kagura malah menggeleng. _Sukonbu_ yang disiapkan oleh lelaki ber-_megane_ itu tidak satupun yang Kagura hiraukan. _Gawat, Kagura-chan sedang dalam zona kesedihan tingkat tinggi hingga tidak memerdulikan sekardus sukonbu yang kubelikan. Ah, dasar Okita-san itu, beraninya membuat Kagura bersedih. Dan apa-apaan dengan Umibouzo-san?! Mengapa dia malah mau menjodohkan anaknya yang terbilang cukup kawaii ini dengan __laki-laki__ atau __manusia__ atau __alien__ yah anggap aja baka oji itu._

"Tidak usah khawatir, Shinpachi," Kagura menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia benamkan dalam pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum. Sudut-sudut bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas(?) itu bergetar tanda ia tak kuat untuk berlama-lama tersenyum. "Aku—," perkataan Kagura terpotong oleh omongan cowok ber-_megane_ itu.

"_Daijoubu_, Kagura-_chan_. Biar aku yang urus Okita-_san_," lelaki yang disebut Kagura 'Shinpachi' itu pun langsung mengambil pedang kayu kebanggan Gintoki dan pergi dari Yorozuya untuk menemui Sougo.

"Makanya itu jangan memotong pembicaraan orang.." Kagura menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali di pangkuannya dan melirih. "..Mengapa _sukonbu_ yang dibelikan Shinpachi ini sudah kadaluarsa semua?" Kagura melirih dalam isaknya. "KENAPHAAAA?!"

TBC MUAH :*

YO MINNA-SAMA! Go..gomen ya malah mbuat _fict _yang _tuberkulosis _alias TBC /ditendang Gin-san/ Yeah, memang banyak _fict _TBC-ku yang belum pernah tamat, hiksu~ tapi sudahlah(?) Oh iya, ini kan _fict_ pertama aku di fandom Gintama, jadi _YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASUU_! Dan aku juga sebenarnya memang author ehemblangsakehem, jadi sudahlah(?)

Oh ya, berkenaan dengan ide. Awalnya aku mau buat _background_ anak sekolahan. Spoiler dikit ya.

Kagura itu awalnya pengen dibuat jadi anak yang gak populer, tapi populer karna ganas alias sadis kalau udah ngehajar orang. Suatu hari ada murid pindahan, dialah Sougo. Kagura kira karena anak baru, Sougo itu bukan tandingannya jadi dia _bully_ Sougo. YEAH YU K-NOW LAH(?). Rajanya sadis kan Sougo, jadi Kagura tepar ditempat. Nah, si botak atau hage yeah panggil aja Umibouzo itu sedih ngelihat nilai anaknya turun dorasetis. Jadi, dicarilah guru les _privat_ dan itu Sougo. Awalnya mau gitu, tapi ntah kenapa gak jadi. Mungkin aku mikirnya Sougo itu nggak pinter jadinya nggak cocok jadi peran guru-guruan /dibazooka Sougo/.

Yah tapi nggak jadi, jadi jangan dipikirin yah(?). yang kalian perlu pikirin itu adalah..

"MINTA RIPIUUWWW-NYA DONGS SENPAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

HAIII /tersenyum unyu/ /ditendang Kagura/

AIIII KAMBEEKHH BRAYY /tebar kissu/

Yeay, seneng bisa muncul di _chapter_ 2 _fict_ yang kayak Gorilla ini /halaah/

Sudahlah, lanjut aja ya..

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura dijodohkan oleh Umibouzo agar menikah dengan _Price _Hatta. Kagura menolak dan dengan usul Gintoki yang ternyata sedang membaca cerita dari majalah JUMP itu, Kagura pun mau menaklukan(?) Sougo agar menjadi pacarnya supaya dia tidak menikah dengan _baka oji_ itu. Dilain pihak, Shinpachi salah kaprah. Ia mengira Kagura menangis karena Sougo dan ingin membalas perbuatan Sougo. Ternyata, Kagura nangis karena _sukonbu_-nya kadaluarsa semua.

~LFN~

Lelaki ber-_megane_ penggemar Otsu-_chan_, itulah julukannya. Kini, ia sedang memegangi pedang kayu milik laki-laki berambut silver yang sekarang ntah dimana. Ia berjalan menuju markas Shinsengumi. Ia ingin menemui _taichou_ divisi satu-nya Shinsengumi. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah perempuan bergaya China itu ketika sedang menangis. _Okita-san sialan. Dia membuat seorang gadis menangis dan gadis itu adalah Kagura-chan. Ah! Aku kesal sampai tak sempat berpikir mengapa aku harus membalas dendam Kagura-chan ini.._

"_Ara_, Shin-_chan_?" gadis itu men-_notice_(?) keberadaan lelaki yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ ini.

"_Aneue_! Sedang apa?" balas Shin-_chan_ tersebut kepada _aneue_-nya.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Yorozuya. Kudengar Kagura-_chan_ sedang bersedih hati," sebelah tangan gadis itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Ah, biar aku antar, _aneue_," gadis itu menggeleng dan memberikan tatapan 'kau-kan-sedang-sibuk'. Shin-_chan_ menggeleng dan ikut-ikut memberikan tatapan 'aku-hanya-sedang-berjalan-jalan-saja'.

"Sudahlah Shin-_chan_, aku mau pergi sendi—," perkataan gadis itu terpotong.

"OTAE-SAAN! BIARKAN AKU MENGANTARMU KE YOROZUYA ITUUU!" seorang gorilla jejadian atau manusia jejadian itu berteriak agar bisa di-_notice_(?) oleh gadis—yang bisa kita sebut Otae—yang ia cintai.

"_Shinn daaaaa_, gorillaa!" Otae pun menendang wajah gorilla tersebut hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Shin-_chan_ hanya menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan canggung(?). Otae kembali tersenyum. "_Sore jaa_. Aku pergi duluan ya."

_Tenang Shinpachi. Aneue-mu sudah pergi jadi kau bisa pergi dengan tenang_. Shinpachi kembali berjalan menuju ke markas Shinsengumi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok 'orang-yang-dicarinya' tersebut sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Ekor matanya pun _refleks_ mengikuti arah perginya mereka berdua. Shinpachi marah. Genggamannya pada pedang kayu milik Gintoki pun semakin kuat. _Sabar Shinpachi. Kau harus memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu!_

"Oi, laki-laki tampan di sana," Shinpachi langsung memanggil lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu menoleh karena merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Shimura-_san_?" laki-laki itu tetap datar.

"KAGURA MENANGIS KARENAMU!" Shinpachi mulai mengancang-ancang agar bisa berlari dan menghajar laki-laki di hadapannya. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau...

"OTAEEEEEE-SAAAANN!" ...gorilla jejadian itu tidak terbang dan menghantam tubuhnya hingga terkapar dan K.O di tempat.

"Kondou-_san_?" laki-laki yang memang sedari tadi berduaan dengan perempuan di sampingnya itu pun men-_notice_(?) kalau gorilla terbang itu sebenarnya adalah _Kyoukuchou_.

"Ah, Sougo. Ngapain kau di sini?" gorilla atau kita panggil saja dengan Kondou, bertanya balik kepada Sougo.

"Aku sedang mengantar nenek ini menuju halte depan," ujar Sougo datar sembari menunjuk halte bus yang tinggal satu meter lagi.

~LFN~

_Yorozuya. Do anything for get money._

_ Sorry, today is closed.._

_ We have to go dinner_

Lelaki ber-_megane_ langsung mencoret kata 'we-have-to-go-dinner'.

"OI! Kalian kira kita mau makan jadinya tutup?!" teriak lelaki pecinta Otsu-_chan_ tersebut dengan garangnya. Perempuan penggemar _sukonbu_ dan laki-laki penggemar Ketsuno Ana tersebut pun merespon dengan mengupil.

"_Urusai_, _baka megane_," Perempuan ala China pun menanggapi terlebih dahulu dengan malasnya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau menghabiskan uang makanya dicoret, 'kan Patsuan?" ujar lelaki berkimono putih corak menyerupai awan di ujungnya(?) dengan malasnya dan mengupil kembali.

"YAMETTE KUDASAI! Kita ini mau membahas persoalan KaguraxHatt—," dan laki-laki ber-_megane _itu pun terkapar di tempat gara-gara ditonjok oleh Kagura.

"CUIH!" Kagura meludah di samping laki-laki _megane_ tersebut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, HORA?! Aku tidak sudi di pasangkan dengan makhluk seperti dia," pandangan si China menajam.

"Maa, _gomennasai_ Kagura-_chan_.." laki-laki _megane_ tersebut membetulkan posisi _megane_-nya dan berdiri. "..Kukira dia jodohmu—AKH!" laki-laki _megane_ itu terhantam oleh tendangan si China yang merasa terganggu dengan ucapan si _megane_.

"Sudahlah Kagura, Shinpachi-_kun_. Aku punya ide," lelaki berambut silver itu mencoba menengahi perkelahian dua orang _kouhai_-nya tersebut. Dan kedua manusia yang tadinya berantem itu pun duduk manis di hadapan laki-laki berambut silver.

Pecinta _sukonbu_ tersebut meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Apa itu idenya, Gin-_chan_?" tanya gadis—Kagura—tersebut pada laki-laki yang ia sebut Gin-_chan_.

"Iya, apa itu?" _megane_—ah, Shinpachi pun ikut-ikutan ingin tahu.

"Itu.." Gintoki memenggal kata-katanya.

Tampak Kagura mengucurkan keringatnya dan serius memerhatikan Gintoki.

Shinpachi pun begitu. Ia juga tampak mengucurkan keringat dan memerhatikan Gintoki dengan seriusnya.

Begitu juga dengan Gintoki. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan—ke arah kamera—dan sangat serius.

"..Kita sudah kehabisan waktu," celetuk Gintoki dengan nada tak berdosanya membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura _gubrak_ di tempat.

**=FIN=**

"_Fin_, ndasmu?!" Shinpachi berteriak gaje. "Apa-apaan ini coba?! Kenapa jadi _not getting exited_ sih?!" Shinpachi masih teriak-teriak gaje.

Tidak ada respon.

Tidak ada yang peduli.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia (minus _readers_).

Tidak ada yang menanggapi apa yang ia katakan.

Tidak ada yang memberinya _feed-back_.

"Ah.." Kagura mulai berkicau dan Shinpachi mulai _getting exited_ gara-gara ada yang _notice_(?) perkataannya. "Apakah _feed-back _itu makanan? Kalau iya, tolong berikan padaku," Dan Shinpachi hanya bisa bergalau ria di pemikirannya. '_AAAH! Kagura-chan mengapa POLOS!'. _Yah, kira-kira begitulah.

Di sana, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi cerah. Mengapa? Apakah ada lampu ajaib? Apakah ada lampu penerang yang terang seperti Philli*ps? Apakah ada sang pencerah? Atau apakah ada tukang jualan lampu? Kita pun tak tahu. Dan ternyata..

KEPALA KINCLONG BAPAK UMIBOUZO!

"_Hage_, kenapa datang ke sini?" Kagura—anaknya si hage tersebut—malah tidak ingin dengan kedatangan ayahnya tersebut.

"Kagura-_chan_, papi mohon. Menikahlah dengan _princ_—," muncratlah darah dari mulut Umibouzo karena terkena bogeman dari Kagura. "_Urusai, hage_. Urusi saja urusanmu," _mood_ Kagura jadi _down_ banget.

"Tapi, urusan Kagura-_chan_ adalah urusan papi," orang yang memiliki kepala kinclong itu pun memelas sembari mengelap darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Papi.." Kagura berdiam sejenak. Mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku punya pacar, _aru_!" OH GOD! Akhirnya Kagura menggunakan _suffix_ 'aru' andalannya lagi! OH! Bukan itu. Akhirnya Kagura kalah dengan perasaan ia tak ingin dinikahi oleh _baka oji_ itu dan memilih berbohong soal pacar.

"DAFUK?!" Umibouzo terkapar di tempat dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_HAGEE_!" Gintoki memangku kepala kinclong itu dan menutupnya dengan karung agar tidak menyilaukan matanya. "Gintoki-_san_, aku mohon.. huek!.. Kagura harus menikahinya.." Kagura masih memilih ngambek ketimbang memikirkan ayahnya yang sudah seperti sakaratul maut tersebut.

"Mengapa begitu, Umibouzo-_san_?" tanya Shinpachi untuk memberikan kepastian.

"Karena..." Umibouzo melanjutkannya dengan _flashback_.

_Flashback—with Umibouzo POV._

Alien. Alien. Alien. Alien. Dan alien. Itu saja yang selalu kulihat. Dan apa itu? Alien berbaju pangeran, eh? Kuhampiri saja, namun diriku tersandung dan tak sengaja memegang sesuatu di kening alien tersebut dan sepertinya copot—

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" benar, 'kan? Alien tersebut saja sampai berteriak.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB—ah SEPPUKU!" MULUTKU TERNGANGA LEBAR WOI! Apa-apaan dengan Seppuku?! Kenapa harus Seppuku?! Aku pun langsung _not getting exited_.

"_Matte, matte kudasai, oji_! Aku punya anak gadis. Kalau ia menikahimu, lunaskah itu?" Alien itu sedikit mengukur-ukur lalu mengangguk.. dan Kagura, kau harus menikahinya!

_Flashback_ itu selesai dan berujung dengan—

Umibouzo ditendang-tendang dan diinjak-injak oleh Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura yang baru saja menganggap kalau ayahnya ini benar-benar menjualnya.

"Kagura-_chan_, kumohon," Umibouzo kembali memohon pada putrinya itu. "TETAP TIDAK BISA! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, ARU!" Kagura geram. Umibouzo merogoh saku bajunya dan keluarlah hape KW12 miliknya itu. Ia menekan tombol di hape tersebut lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"_moshi-moshi_,_"_ suara di seberang sana pasti suara raja ntah berantah.

"Ano.. kayaknya saya mau membatalin perjodohan antara _prince_ Hatta dan anak saya," Kagura sumringah mendengar itu. "Papi, besarkan _volume_ suara hape-mu. Aku juga mau mendengarkan, aru," Kagura tiba-tiba _getting so exited_.

_"APA?!" _suara di seberang sana benar-benar merasa tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau membatalkan perjodohan Kagura-Hatta, dasar budeg," Umibouzo juga sudah tak percaya dengan kebudegan seorang raja.

_"Bukan itu yang kumaksud dengan 'APA?!' aku hanya tak percaya. Tapi mengapa?" _Raja itu bertanya alasannya.

"Kagura punya pacar.."

_"Begitu?"_

"Iya."

_"APHUAAA?!"_

"WOI BUDEG! KAGURA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" Umibouzo ngos-ngosan akibat bercek-cok dengan si budeg dari goa hant*u.

_"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD DENGAN 'APA?!' DASAR BOTAK!,"_

"DASAR BUDEG!"

_"BOTAK!"_

"BUDEG!"

_Scene selanjutnya tidak akan dilanjutkan karena terlalu berbahaya._

_Jika dilanjutkan, maka akan menyebabkan kanker, penyakit hati, bahkan gangguan pada wanita hamil. Lebih parahnya akan membunuhmu_

_"Baiklah, Umibouzo-san. Kami bisa membatalkan janji itu dengan satu syarat,"_ sang raja malah menyodorkan syarat.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja," Umibouzo sudah tak sabar ingin melepaskan diri dari janji tak jelas itu.

_"Kagura harus mau bertemu dan berkencan dengan Hatta minimal dua kali," _tatapan Gintoki, Shinpachi, Umibouzo, dan yang terparah, Kagura pun menjadi _shadow_ hitam.

"OI! Jangan sembarangan menyusun rencana _date_ orang, aru!" Kali ini Kagura lah yang berteriak di telepon.

"Maa, Kagura-_chan_, tenang dulu," Shinpachi berusaha menenangkan Kagura. Namun ia terkena bogeman Kagura dan terkapar. "Papi, aku tidak mau, aru."

_"Wah wah.. kalau tak mau, ayahmu tetap harus.. Seppuku_._"_

"WAH! Iya, Kagura pasti akan datang kok tenang saja.." Umibouzo mengambil alih hape miliknya itu dan Kagura menatap ayahnya tak suka dengan tatapan 'mengapa-ayah-malah-takut-dengan-dia-aru-?'

_"—dan Kagura harus membawa pacarnya sebulan kemudian.."_ _Background_ cetarnya petir pun menyetarkan(?) Kagura.

"NANDEEEEEE?!"

~LFN~

TBC, aru!

YOSH! Akhirnya _suffix_ 'aru'_-_nya Kagura muncul juga xD Aku juga sebenernya nggak tau kenapa _suffix_ Kagura itu nggak ada di _chapter _1 /ditendang/ Ah, _arigatou_ ya buat yang udah sempet mbaca+nge_-review_!

HAYUUU! DI RIPIUUWWWWWWW LAGIIII YA SENPAI orz.

_Oshiete!_

Ginpachi-_sensei_!

Tampak seorang guru berjubah putih, berkacamata, dan bersurai _silver_ tengah memegangi sebuah amplop. Dengan gaya datarnya, ia membacakan isi amplop tersebut dan tentunya dengan nada malasnya.

"_Ossu_, hari ini kami mendapatkan tiga buah _review_, _arigatou_. Yang pertama dari **'soralove45'**, _'Wah, akhirnya ada fic okikagu indo lagi setelah sekian lama, yeeeaahh :D Bagus dong bikin fic straight okikagu gini :3 Humornya pas ngeplak gitu bwahaha. Tapi sougo kok nggak peka gitu sih? Dasar baka! Pokoknya update next chapter yah author-san :3'_ Dan ini jawabanmu-" perkataan guru tersebut terpotong.

Seorang makhluk elien ntah berantah, tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil alih jawaban.

"Hai, aku Ayuha! Buat _soralove45 -san_, sebelumnya makasih sudah disempatkan me-_review_ _fict_ segaje ini. Oh iyakah? Penantianmu sungguh mengharukan /lap ingus/ Iya nih, jiwa _straight_-ku lagi muncul (?) Kalau di Gintama 'kan kalo ngegeplak itu biasa(?) Sougo sengaja dibuat ngga peka, biar susaaah /digeplak/ Ini udah _updateee_—buakh!" Dan elien tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh seketika setelah guru berambut _silver _itu menendangnya dari belakang.

"Saya, Ginpachi, mohon maaf untuk _'soralove45_'-_san _atas interupsi jawaban dari elien tadi. Karena sudah dijawab, mari kita lanjutkan ke amplop yang kedua," guru—Ginpachi—tersebut membalik amplop tersebut.

"Yang kedua dari **'zizi'**, _'Bahasanya agak kaku jadi gak terlalu enak bacanya. Yang lainya udah bagus tapi tingkatkan lagi'_ nah, jawabannya-," lagi-lagi perkataan Ginpachi-_sensei_ terpotong oleh elien yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung menginterupsi.

"Hai! Aku Ayuha lagi! Hiks, aku memang gak begitu bisa menyusun kata-kata /pundung/ Yeeeah udah dibilang bagus!" Tiba-tiba elien tersebut membawa _trophy_—yang entah dari mana—dan berdiri di depan mimbar(?) kelas setelah menyingkirkan Ginpachi-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu, "_Arigatou! Arigatou!_ Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan YME, Kedua orang tua saya, dan tidak lupa Gori—ah, Sorachi-_sensei_. Dan tak lupa kepada _staff _Gintama, Ginpachi-_sensei_ juga yang telah memberikan saya waktu. Dan yang paling utama, terimakasih banyak untuk _'zizi'_-_san_ yang sudah bilang bagus—akh!" dan elien tersebut tepar di tempat karena bogeman Ginpachi-_sensei_.

"Oi, dia nyuruhnya untuk tingkatkan lagi—ekhm, untuk _'zizi' _-_san_, saya minta maaf atas jawaban dari elien tersebut. Oke, kita beralih ke amplop terakhir," Ginpachi-_sensei_ kembali membalik amplop dan membacakannya.

"Yang ketiga atau yang terakhir ini dari **'LalaNur Aprilia'**, _'Lanjutin duung! Ini pair kesukaan saya (selain GinHiji dan HijiKita tentunya. Whuehehe *plakdesu*) Apdeett_' Nah, biarkan saya yang menjawab," Ginpachi-_sensei_ berjalan ke arah elien tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan lem dan kemudian menempelkan lem berwarna hitam tersebut ke mulut elien tersebut supaya ia tidak bisa berbicara. Kemudian, Ginpachi-_sensei_ kembali ke mimbar(?)-nya.

"Oke, jawabannya adalah. Ini sudah lanjut," perkataan Ginpachi-_sensei_ datar sekali.

"Tetap setia ya dengan _fanfict_ buatan elien ini. Sampai jumpa di _'oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei! _di _chapter_ selanjutnya," kata Ginpachi-_sensei_.

Layar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam dan hidup kembali menampilkan wajah elien yang sudah bersusah payah membuka lem hitam di bibirnya.

"Bibir saya jadi dower," katanya bangga sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, kemudian _selfie_.

"Ah, maaf," ia memasukkan hp kw15-nya ke saku bolongnya, "Sampai jumpa _next chapter_ ya~" dan layar akhirnya benar-benar hitam.


	3. Chapter 3

YEYEYEYE CHAPTER 3, ARU! /digeplak/

Maaf ya _fanfict_-nya kayak gorilla _as usual_ /ditendang/

Yosh, lanjut saja!

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Kagura yang tak ingin dijodohkan oleh _baka oji_ tersebut akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada Sougo yang tak menganggapnya. Yorozuya kali ini tutup hanya untuk rapat tentang Kagura dan _baka oji_. Tiba-tiba Umibouzo datang dan memohon kembali, namun nihil. Ia pun menelepon raja dan membatalkannya. Perjanjian itu bisa dibatalkan dengan satu syarat.

~LFN~

"Oi Raja yang wajahnya kayak babi! Katanya cuma satu syarat, aru!?" Gadis bercepol ala gadis China tersebut hanya bisa mencak-mencak di tempat sembari bertelepon ria dengan raja di kerajaan ntah berantah.

_"Yang syarat kedua itu anggap saja bonus,"_ dan tangan gadis ala China tersebut sudah hampir memecahkan hape KW12 ayahnya.

"Aaa, yang tenang, Kagura-_chan_," Kepala botak—ayah gadis ala China tersebut mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang ia sebut dengan Kagura tersebut. "_Moshi moshi_? Ah, iya Kagura pasti mau kok. Tenang saja," dan ayah Kagura tersebut sukses memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya akibat tendangan anaknya.

"Kagura-_chan_ harusnya tak keberatan dengan syarat kedua itu. Kau 'kan memang sudah punya pacar, bukan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ayahnya tersebut membuat Kagura bagaikan tersambar petir. _Oh iya juga, aku 'kan memang sudah bilang ke papi kalau aku punya pacar. Aku harus bagaimana ini, aru.._ Kagura resah sendiri.

"Ah, pokoknya Umibouzo-_san_, kami akan menjaga Kagura-_chan_. Jadi tidak usah khawatir dan—," perkataan lelaki ber-_megane_ tersebut terpotong oleh lelaki berambut silver. "PULANG SANA, _HAGE_!" teriak lelaki berambut silver itu sembari menendang kepala botak—yang sudah tertutupi karung—Umibouzo. Lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata hanya bisa kicep di tempat.

Lelaki bersurai silver itu langsung berjalan ke arah Kagura dan menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan sedih, Kagura. Kali ini biarlah Yorozuya yang bertindak," senyuman pun mengembang di wajah lelaki tersebut. Wajah Kagura pun sumringah, "Gin-_chan_!" dan memeluk lelaki yang ia sebut dengan Gin-_chan_.

"Kagura-_chan_, kau memang mau menakhlukan Okita-_san_?" tiba-tiba lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan_ itu berceletuk. Tatapan Kagura langsung seperti '(-_-)' dan berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aru? cuma si sadis itu yang hampir seumuran denganku, aru," jawabnya dengan malas.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Mengapa tidak minta bantuannya saja agar dia mau menjadi pacar pura-puramu—AKH!" _megane_ lelaki tersebut hampir retak akibat bogeman dari Kagura. Kagura kembali meludah di samping lelaki tersebut. "Apakah kau tak ingat kalau ia tak akan pernah, TAK AKAN PERNAH sudi membantuku, lihat episode 27, aru," mata Kagura benar-benar berapi-api seperti mau mengajak perang ninja yang kedua.

_"Jangan takut tentang itu, aku akan melindungi aksi kalian.." kata-kata lelaki shota tersebut terhenti dan jarinya menunjuk ke arah gadis ala China yang sedang memegangi payung berwarna ungunya tersebut. "..Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan kasusmu," kata lelaki itu sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Wajah gadis ala China itu pun mengarah ke kamera—tentunya ke layar—sembari berkata, "Anak itu benar-benar menyukaiku. Sungguh menyebalkan.."_

"Ah, tidak. Kagura benar-benar berkata 'tak akan pernah'-nya dua kali, 'kan Shinpachi-_kun_?" Gintoki mulai berkicau dan bertanya pada cowok _megane_ yang ia sebut Shinpachi. Shinpachi mengangguk, "Iya Gin-_san_, dia benar-benar berkata dua kali, ah gawat."

"Makanya, aku harus menakhlukannya tanpa meminta tolong, aru.." Kagura duduk di sofa dan memangku kedua lututnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya. "Ah tapi Kagura-_chan_. Kemarin aku melihat Okita-_san_ sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita," Shinpachi berkata sembari duduk di samping Kagura. "HAH?! Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar yang asli, aru?!" Shinpachi mengangguk. Gintoki mengupil. Kagura menjambak-jambak rambut oranyenya frustasi.

"Tunggu. Walaupun ia punya pacar, ia tak akan bisa menolak _my nice body_, aru," Kagura berkata sembari bergaya ala model majalah 18+ dan malah mendapat tendangan dari Gintoki dan Shinpachi. "OIIII! Kagura-_chan_ tenangkan dirimu.. sebenarnya, badanmu itu yeah seperti.. kau tahu itu.." Kagura sudah kembali menunjukkan wajah '(-_-)' akibat menunggu perkataan Shinpachi, "..seperti anak-anak," dan muncratlah darah dari mulut dan hidung Shinpachi akibat bogeman Kagura.

"Aku punya ide. Kemarikan telinga kalian berdua," Gintoki tiba-tiba berkata sebagai penengah. Kagura dengan polosnya memegangi telinganya dan mencopotnya, "Nih, Gin-_chan_," katanya polos sembari memberikan telinganya ke tangan Gintoki. Mata Gintoki dan Shinpachi masuk zona _dark-shadow_. Shinpachi membuat tatapan ke arah Gintoki yang berarti 'Gin-_san_-dia-benar-benar-sudah-tak-waras' dan Gintoki pun mengangguk, "TELINGA NDASMU!" Teriak Gintoki sembari menjitak kepala Kagura.

...

...

...

..

.

Gadis ala China—bukan. Gadis itu sekarang sungguh _fashionista_. Tidak salah seharian kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki bersurai silver dan lelaki ber-_megane_ hanya untuk mengubahnya agar tampil cantik. Kali ini gadis tersebut tengah berdiri di depan markas Shinsengumi, tempat dimana tinggal seseorang yang mengisi hatinya—AKH!

"Mengisi hati, NDASMU! Ulangi lagi. Jangan jadi _narrator_ payah, aru," gadis tersebut malah menonjok _narrator_ yang 'menurutnya' salah mengucapkan naskah.

Oke, balik lagi..

Gadis itu baru menunggu selama dua jam. Tapi ia sama sekali belum berkenan untuk memencet bel pintu masuk Shinsengumi tersebut. Surai oranyenya kini tampak memanjang dan menggelombang dengan indah akibat wig rambut. Ia kini sudah memakai pakaian _casual_, bukan kimono dan bukan yukata, melainkan baju zaman 2014. Wajahnya yang diberikan sedikit polesan membuat wajah _chubby_-nya semakin imut.

"Patsuan, kau mendengarkanku? _Roger_," tampak seorang lelaki berambut silver—namun rambutnya bergaya afro—tengah memberikan sinyal kepada seseorang yang ia sebut Patsuan.

"Yeah, Gin-_san_, aku mendengarmu, _roger_," lelaki ber-_megane_—namun _megane_-nya kali ini terlihat seperti _megane_ yang dipakai untuk menonton bioskop 3D—membalas sinyalnya kepada seseorang yang ia sebut Gin-_san_.

_Daijoubu da. Gin-chan ada di semak-semak dan Shinpachi ada di atas pohon. Aku hanya perlu memencet bel ini dan keluarlah si baka sadis itu.. yah Kagura, kau hanya perlu memencet tombol merah ini.. ah, aku putus asa.. aku tak bisa memencet bel ini?! Padahal aku hanya mau terlepas dari perjodohan abad 12 itu.._

"Sepertinya Kagura benar-benar tak mau memencet tombol itu, 'kan Shinpachi-_kun_? _roger_," Gintoki memberi sinyal kembali kepada Shinpachi.

"Yeah, Gin-_san_, dia tidak mau, jadi bagaimana? _Roger_," Shinpachi membalas sinyal.

"Biar aku yang urus, _roger_," jawab Gintoki sembari memungut kaleng bekas dan melemparnya ke kepala Kagura dengan kekuatan _maximal_, "OIIIII! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama dua jam ini, hah?!" Gintoki benar-benar tak sabaran oleh sikap Kagura yang membuatnya kesemutan.

"_Gomenne_, Gin-_chan_.." Kagura memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kaleng bekas itu dan kembali menghadap pintu masuk markas Shinsengumi. Gintoki pun kembali masuk ke area persembunyiannya. Tangan Kagura sedikit bergetar—ah tidak, sangat bergetar sampai seperti orang yang hendak terbang.

"OI?! Apakah Kagura-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja?!" Shinpachi heboh sendiri hingga tak sengaja berdiri dan—yeah terpeleset, namun tidak sepenuhnya terjatuh.

Kembali ke Kagura. Ia masih bergetar. Ia menutup matanya dan memegang lengan bawah tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya agar bisa meredam getaran tangannya.

"Oi.. ada yang bisa dibantu?" _Suara itu.. SADIS?!_ Kagura membatin. Di dalam batinnya ia meronta-ronta. Ah, ia enggan berbalik untuk melihat wajah itu. Sangat tak ingin. "Kalau ada yang bisa dibantu, silahkan tinggal bilang," tangan kekar lelaki itu berhasil membalikkan tubuh Kagura. Kagura memang sudah menghadap lelaki itu, tapi ia tak menatapnya, melainkan menunduk yeah bisa dibilang menatap tanah. _Bodoh, mengapa aku jadi malu seperti ini? Mengapa aku seperti gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta, aru?_ Begitulah batinnya Kagura.

Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegangi tengkuk wajah Kagura dan mengangkat wajah Kagura agar mau melihatnya—namun sangat _extreme_—wajah Kagura menengadah seutuhnya, SEUTUHNYA! Lehernya hampir copot. Kagura mencolok kedua mata lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"HORA! Oi _teme_, apa kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya leherku, HUH?!" Kagura malah mau mengajak berantem orang yang sudah tepar di tanah sembari memegangi kedua matanya dan berguling-guling akibat kesakitan. Lelaki itu bangun, "Kau yang _teme_. Mataku sakit keduanya, bodoh!" Lelaki itu hanya menampakkan sebelah mata merahnya.

Shinpachi dugem di pohon. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau Kagura dan lelaki itu bisa berantem di saat-saat seperti itu, "Ah Kagura-_chan_, mungkin kau salah target," Shinpachi benar-benar dibuat jadi kalem.

Gintoki dengan polosnya kembali melempar Kagura dengan kaleng bekas. Kagura langsung ingat apa tujuan ia ada di sana.

Lelaki berparas shota itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan obat mata ins*to supaya matanya tidak perih lagi, "Kau ada di depan markas Shinsengumi. Jadi ada masalah apa kau disini?" pertanyaan terlontar dan Kagura membisu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau ia was-was. _Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan, si sadis ini tak kenal aku?_ Akibat pemikiran yang tak sengaja lewat itu pun, Kagura bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Kagura bertanya sesuai pemikirannya barusan. Lelaki shota itu menatap Kagura datar dan berkata, "tidak," perkataannya sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Kagura langsung tertawa. Tawa BAHAGIA. Ia tertawa sekencang mungkin. Tiba-tiba buah mangga masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat ia tersedak. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran—tentunya karena tersedak—Kagura melihat ke arah atas. Oh, Shinpachi tengah menatap Kagura dengan tatapan 'jangan-membuang-banyak-waktu'.

_Gawat, setelah pertanyaan 'kau tak mengingatku,' tak ada lagi sesuatu topik yang mengganggu pemikiranku. Bagaimana ini.._

"Memangnya kita pernah kenal? Kau siapa?" pertanyaan lelaki sadis itu langsung membuat pemikiran Kagura _connect_, "A..aku—ehkm. _I'm is your girlfriend a long time ago_," Kagura dengan bangganya melontarkan bahasa elien. Membuat lelaki shota dihadapannya menatapnya datar seperti '(-_-)'. Gintoki _speechless_ di tempat. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang menepuk jidatnya dengan pohon yang tengah ia naiki.

"Gawat Gin-_san_, kalau begini caranya, Okita-_san_ akan _ilfeel_ ke Kagura, _roger_," kali ini Shinpachi lah yang mengirim sinyal.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Shinpachi-_kun_. Kalau begini, _its time for hero_," aba-aba itu berhasil membuat Shinpachi tertegun kemudian melompat turun dari pohon. Gintoki pun keluar dari semak-semak dan dengan gesitnya ia membawa Kagura bagaikan sandera.

"Yo, _bocchan_. Gadismu cantik juga.." dengan suara yang dibuat beda dengan suara miliknya, Gintoki menyandera Kagura, "Kami tidak perlu gaya sok pahlawanmu sekarang. Kami hanya ingin kau mengaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia?" kali ini Shinpachi yang bersuara.

Lelaki shota itu hanya mendengus kemudian membuat wajah yang menjijikkan, "Dia sangat menyebalkan.." Kagura langsung melempar sepatu _high heels_-nya ke arah lelaki itu namun tak kena, "Sangat menyebalkan," lanjut lelaki shota itu sembari memasuki markas Shinsengumi.

Kagura langsung berteriak, "Kau yang menyebalkan!" lelaki shota itu dengan spontan mengambil langkah mundur dan berkata, "Dan dia sangat berisik," senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah lelaki itu.

"DIAM KAU SADIST BASTARDD!" Kagura akhirnya membuka identitasnya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi tak sempat menutup mulut Kagura dan mereka bertiga hanya berpikir, _gawat, kalau begini ketahuan deh.._

"HAH?! JADI ITU KAU?!" lelaki shota itu langsung berhamburan ke arah Kagura sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagura.

"_Ohisashiburi danna, _Kagura_cchi_," _are_? Mereka tak salah dengar 'kan? '_cchi'_?

_Yosh! Itu bisa jadi pemikiran yang bagus! Aku hanya perlu teriak 'Diam kau sadist bastard' dan semuanya akan sama seperti pemikiranku. Anak sadis seperti dia pasti akan bertindak seperti itu—ittai!_

Ternyata Gintoki menjitak kepala Kagura, "Seperti itu, ndasmu! Dia gak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Oi, Shinpachi, kau yang urus Souchiro-_kun_ itu," Shinpachi mengangguk namun laki-laki shota itu tiba-tiba mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali menampakkan diri ke hadapan trio Yorozuya itu.

"Souchiro _janai_, Sougo _desu_."

...

...

...

..

.

Keadaan trio Yorozuya sudah seperti makanan ikan. Mereka diikat dengan badan menghadap ke bawah. Silahkan _re-watch_ episode 20 saat mereka semua ketahuan bukan pengusir hantu melainkan Yorozuya.

"Oi Souchiro-_kun_, mengapa kau mengikat kami?" tanya Gintoki kepada lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Sougo.

"Benar itu sadis, mengapa kau mengikat kami, aru?" Kagura ikut-ikut. Sougo langsung melepaskan mereka semua dan berjalan, "Kalian pergilah. Shinsengumi adalah orang sibuk, tidak seperti kalian yang membuat drama di depan markas," ucap Sougo datar membuat muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Kagura, "Oi _teme_—hmph," mulut Kagura langsung di_bekep_ oleh Gintoki.

"Hah?" Sougo merasa ter-_notice_(?). Gintoki dan Shinpachi langsung menggeleng. Sougo pun kembali berjalan.

Gintoki melepaskan _bekep_-annya, "Oi!" dan menjitak Kagura terlebih dahulu, "Kau tak ingin menakhlukkan hatinya, 'kan?" Gintoki berkata semacam ia sudah muak dengan drama percintaan antara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Kagura menunduk, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan, aru."

Shinpachi merasa terkesan oleh Kagura yang tetap ingin berusaha, "Maa, Gin-_san_, tak usah memarahinya terlalu dalam. Kita semua tahu kalau ini akan sangat sulit, oleh karena itu, mari kita lanjutkan misi-penakhlukkan-souchiro-kun!" Shinpachi berkata dengan berapi-api—ia sangat semangat membantu Kagura.

"Shinpachi," Kagura menatap Shinpachi dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu kalau tak dipotong oleh, "Sougo _desu_."

Mata trio Yorozuya sudah masuk ke dalam _dark-shadow_ lagi. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa melainkan berpikir, _ah tidak! Anak itu datang saat kami sedang membicarakan tentang penakhukkannya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa ia tahu semuanya.._ begitulah pikiran _absurd _mereka.

"Ah, Souchiro-_kun_, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Gintoki melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat dingin pertanda takut. Sougo tampak berpikir, "Hmm.. sepertinya baru 20 detik," dan trio Yorozuya itu langsung menghitung kalimat dibawah:

_So u go de su. Ma ta tri o Yo ro zu ya su dah ma suk ke da lam_—

Akhirnya mereka berpikir lagi, _kami terselamatkan_..

"_Ano_, Sadi—O..oki..okita?" Kagura sepertinya sangat susah payah hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'Okita'. Namun, Sougo malah tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan namaku, China?" Kagura langsung memegang wajah Sougo dan melemparnya persis seperti adegan di episode 77.

"_Are_? Episode 77 kah ini?" Gintoki mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin. Ia langsung memegang kerah baju Kagura, "Oi Kagura. Kalau kau memang sebenci itu padanya, kita cari saja orang lain," Kagura menggeleng, "Kalau aku bisa menakhlukkannya, mungkin sangat menyenangkan, HUAHAHA."

"Gin-_san_, rasanya Kagura-_chan_ benar-benar membenci Okita-_san_," Shinpachi sudah berkeringat dingin sembari menunjuk Kagura yang sudah seperti monster. Gintoki hanya mengangguk tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, China?" Sougo langsung berjalan menuju Kagura dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kagura seperti mau mengajak berantem, "Ah, _ano_, ja-jangan me-menempelkan ke-ke-keningmu seperti i-itu, i-ini me-membuatku ma-malu," Kagura berkata diselingi oleh _blushing_ dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sougo tertegun sejenak, namun..

"LIKE A HELL I WILL SAY LIKE THAT!"

Badannya kembali dilempar oleh Kagura dengan sadisnya.

TBC, _teme_..

Kayak _chapter_ kali ini hancur banget. Tadinya mau buat yang _romance_. Tapi ntar Kagura nya _perfectly_ bakalan OOC banget. Yah jadinya _like usual_ mereka akan seperti _tom and jerry_. Tapi jangan khawatir ya yang pecinta OkiKagu. _Chapter_ selanjutnya do'ain aja Kagura-nya akan serius menakhlukkan hati sang sadis supaya dia nggak dinikahin sama _baka oji_ XD. Berhubung soal _date_-nya Kagura dan _baka oji_, kayaknya bakal ada di _chapter_ depan atau _chapter_ selanjutnya lagi. Pokoknya nggak akan lama kok. Yah kayaknya gitu aja.

MINTA RIPIUW NYA SENPAI!

~LFN~

_Oshiete_!

Ginpachi-_sensei_!

"_Ciaossu_, _fanfict_ abal ini mendapatkan dua _review_. Yang sabar ya, elien-_san_," celetuk guru berjubah putih—yang tengah memegangi dua buah amplop—itu kepada seorang elien yang tengah _pundung_ di pojokan. Elien tersebut kemudian melihat ke arah kamera lalu tersenyum miris, "Oh, hai. Aku Ayuha. Terimakasih ya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-_review_ walaupun malah lebih sedikit dari yang kemarin," katanya lalu kembali _pundung_.

"Yosh, biarkan saja dia merenungi nasibnya di sana. Oke, kita beralih ke surat pertama. Dari **'LalaNur Aprilia'**-_san_. _'gomenne kagak log-in *bows* Pfftt... akhirnya ada scene Otae dan Kondo-san muncul. Jujur, setiap kali Otae-san ngegibeng Kondo-san itu adalah scene fav saya di Gintama :v *di-seppuku* Ppftt... plot twist banget itu pas Okita nganterin nenek-nenek nyebrang ke halte. Ehtapi Shinpachi gak jadi nebas Okita kan? #dilindes. Apdeeet... ponponpon #plakplak'_. Kali ini saya akan membiarkan elien-_san_ yang menjawab semuanya. Silahkan waktunya, elien-_san_," Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu pun mempersilahkan elien tersebut agar bisa menyempatkan waktunya di sana(?).

Kamera pun menampilkan wajah elien yang suram, "Hai, _'LalaNur Aprilia' _-_san_, _arigatou_ buat _review_-nya! _Woles_ aja _keleus_ walau gak _log-in_ juga.. Otae-_san_ sama Kondo-_san_ kayaknya nggak akan terlalu banyak keluar deh(?) Eh, _twist_? Ahahahaa.. Gak jadi kok, Shinpachi keburu pingsan di tempat gara-gara gorilla terbang itu. Sudah apdet ya.. Oke, kembali ke Ginpachi-_sensei_," Kamera pun beralih menuju wajah lelaki yang tengah mengemut permen yang tampak seperti rokok—Ginpachi-_sensei_—tersebut.

"Oke, pertanyaanmu sudah terbalaskan. _Review_ yang kedua atau yang terakhir, dari **'soralove45'**-_san_. _'Yuhuuu, thanks udah masukin nma sya diujung tanduk(?) Hahaha. Tapi scene okikagunya banyakin lagi yah :3 Oh ya,btw, itu yg ceritanya yg dijelesin di chap1, yg mereka jadi anak sekolahan itu kayaknya bakalan seru deh! Jadi pengen baca! XD *plakk. Okee lanjut chap 3 yah'_. Silahkan dijawab, elien-_san_," Ginpachi-_sensei_ langsung mengalihkan kamera dari dirinya menuju elien yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

"_Arigatou_ _review_-nya, _'soralove45'_-_san_. Ah, memasukkan nama anda adalah hal yang membuat _fict_ ini keren(?). Btw, sama-sama. Sip sip sip oke, ntar dibanyakin kok :3 Oh soal ide itu xD aku gak tauu nih mau ngebuatnya atau nggak, soalnya Sougo muka-muka orang yang nggak pinter /dibazooka Sougo/. Sudah lanjut yaaa," Kamera kembali menampilkan wajaha Ginpachi-_sensei_.

Ginpachi-_sensei_ menunjuk ke arah kamera sembari berkata, "Jangan pernah lewatkan kelanjutan _fict_ gorilla ini. Okay, sampai jumpa di _'Oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei!'_ di _next chapter_."

Layar kembali memperlihatkan elien yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hai."

"Jangan lupakan _fict_-ku ya."

"Sampai jumpa _next chapters _ya."

Dan layar pun berubah menjadi hitam.


	4. Chapter 4

HAAI

Gak nyangka kalau aku bakal sampai di _chapter _4, uhuy..

Padahal aku ini termasuk _author_ yang males nge-_update_ cerita uvu

Ah, sudahlah. Diriku malah curcol(?)

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Kagura pun akhirnya harus bisa menyetujui satu syarat dan satu bonus syarat; berkencan dengan _baka oji_ dan harus memperkenalkan pacarnya sebulan kemudian. Kemudian ia bergaya ala gadis 2014 dan dibantu oleh Yorozuya. Namun, Trio Yorozuya itu malah ketahuan oleh Sougo. Saat menatap Sougo, Kagura selalu merasa sebal, sehingga ia tak bisa bergaya manis di depan Sougo. Lalu, bagaimanakah cara Kagura menakhlukkan hati seorang 'sadis'?.

~LFN~

Tangan kekar itu tengah memegangi benjol yang berada di kepalanya. Lalu ia bangun setelah kepalanya ter-_tubruk_ pohon yang menjulang hingga pohon itu pun roboh—tentunya akibat kerasnya _tubruk_-an di antara ia dan pohon tersebut.

"Ah," lelaki itu mengelus-elus benjolnya lalu menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kasihan-sekali-kau'.

Lelaki itu masih sabar.

"_fuuuu_~" gadis itu pun menutupi mulutnya dan langsung ber-_fuuu_ ria.

Empat garis siku-siku muncul di wajah lelaki sadis itu.

"Oi, _teme_! Maksudmu apa, hah? Kenapa kau datang kemari dan malah membuat kepalaku ada benjolan begini, hah?!" lelaki itu berteriak-teriak di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung menurunkan tangannya—yang tadinya menutupi mulutnya—dan berkata, "Ah, _gomenne_, Okita-_kun_, aru," laki-laki—Okita—itu pun kembali tertegun.

Okita memandangi wajah gadis _fashionista_ itu dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya. Sebuah kata hendak ia ucapkan—terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai membuka—namun pandangannya malah menurun—memandangi tanah.

"Sial," celetuk lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Gadis oranye itu memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya.

Dan tendangan menghampirinya.

"Oiiiii! Kagura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?! AH kalau begini 'kan gawat jadinya. Kalau Okita-_san_ jadi membencimu bagaimana?!" Lelaki ber-_megane_ itu langsung masuk ke zona _tsukkomi_-nya lagi.

"Cih," gadis—Kagura—itu mendecih sejenak, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aru," jawabnya tak berdosa. Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu langsung menjitak Kagura, "Ah sudahlah, kita hentikan ini semua. Lagian hari ini baru hari pertama. Masih ada dua puluh sembilan _chapters_ lagi, 'kan Patsuan?" Lelaki _silver_ itu bertanya pada sosok lelaki berkacamata.

"Oiiiii! Apa-apaan dengan dua puluh sembilan _chapters _lagi?! Yang ada nanti para _readers_ akan bosan dan tidak tertarik untuk membaca _fanfict_ ini! Kasihanilah elien-_san_ itu! Kalau _readers_ bosan dan elien-_san_ tidak mendapatkan _review_, dia pasti menyudahi _fanfict_ ini di _chapter_ sepuluh atau dua puluh!" lelaki berkacamata—Patsuan—itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal hanya untuk meneriaki kata-kata berusan.

Kagura pun melipatkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus sebal, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kami 'kan memang tak pernah akur. Aku mau pulang, aru," jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Lelaki _silver_ itu juga mulai melangkahkan kaki. Dan Patsuan hanya bisa tersenyum getir di tempat. _Gawat, tak ada yang menganggap omonganku barusan. Ah, elien-san, maaf. Tak ada yang tertarik denganmu_. Batinnya Patsuan membuat elien-_san_ yang 'hanya' kedapetan _scene_ di '_Oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei!' _pun kembali mojok dengan aura hitam yang semakin menebal.

Patsuan pun mengikuti langkah kedua rekan satu timnya tersebut. Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan ketika melewati kolam yang berwarna kuning.

Wajah mereka semua sudah cemas.

Mundur seribu langkah pun mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari kolam tersebut—tampak sedang berendam. Tubuh kekarnya sangat terlihat mencolok dikarenakan banyak cairan kuning yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia hanya telanjang dada, begitu-begitu ia masih tahu diri, kok.

Mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu langsung berkata, "He—eh, kau rupanya," lelaki yang berada di kolam itu langsung memancarkan semburat merah mendengar sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Lelaki _silver_ itu langsung memangku wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya, "Hoo.."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu makin _blushing_ di tempat. Ia tak berani melihat ke arah sana, karena di sana ada /s/e/m/e/-nya.

Lelaki _silver_ itu pun membuka mulutnya, "HUAHAHA! Apa ini?! Acara mandi macam apa ini? HUAHAHA," dan tawanya pun diikuti oleh tawanya Kagura. Sementara Patsuan? Masih kicep.

Lelaki yang masih berada di kolam itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, "Cih. Ngapain kalian di sini. Bukan maksudnya aku di sini untuk berendam di air mayones, jangan salah ya!" sewot pemuda itu, dan Patsuan hanya bisa bergumam. _Dasar Hijikata-san. Bukannya ia sudah mengatakan secara tak langsung kalau ia sedang menikmati rendaman air mayones itu? Tapi tunggu—_. Gumamannya Patsuan terhenti.

"Hoi?! Ini Hijikata? Hijikata-_san_ itu? Shinsengumi_ oni no fukucho_ itu?! Ngapain kau ada di sini? Mandi di ruangan terbuka seperti ini?! Memang sih kau menyukai mayones, tapi mengapa kau mandinya di kolam ikan?! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan ikan-ikan yang mati itu?!" Patsuan mode _tsukkomi_.

"_Urusai_! _Damare_! Aku tahu itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toilet hari ini penu—," perkataan lelaki—Hijikata—itu terpotong oleh, "Yo, Toshi! Hari ini rekan Shinsengumi kita sedang liburan. Hanya ada kita bertiga; aku, kau dan Sougo. Dan aku juga ingin mengajakmu libura—akh," bogeman langsung dari Hijikata. Wajah gorilla itu pun langsung bonyok, dan gorilla itu terhempas ke belakang.

Trio Yorozuya hanya bisa _sweetdroop_ alias kicep.

"Maa, yang tenang dulu, Oogushi-_kun._ Kami di sini tak akan menertawakan—AHAHAHAHA!" Patsuan langsung menjitak kepala _silver _itu, "Kau menertawakannya, Gin-_san_. Mengenai hal itu, kami menganggap kalau kami tak melihatnya. Jadi kau tak perlu panik, Hijikata-_san_."

Perempuan oranye itu langsung membogem Patsuan, "Kau sama sekali tak keren, Shinpachi. Pantas saja ibumu memberi namamu Shinpachi, bukan Shinichi!" ledek Kagura yang membuat Patsuan/Shinpachi itu mengeluarkan empat sudut siku-siku di keningnya, "AKU TAHU KALAU NAMAKU SHINPACHI! TAPI JANGAN DISAMAKAN DENGAN SHINICHI, DONG!" dan Shinpachi berteriak _like usual_.

_N/A: Shinpachi (yang ke delapan); Shinichi (yang pertama)._

"Ekhm," Hijikata berdehem, _apa orang-orang ini tak menganggap keberadaanku? Apakah hawa keberadaanku selemah Kuroko Tatsuya? Ah aku pun ingin tahu_. Hijikata bergumam _absurd_ sampai bawa-bawa nama Kuroko, dan lagi seharusnya nama Kuroko itu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Tatsuya. Kalau Tatsuya mah nanti dikira temennya Kagami Taiga—ah buku naskah _fanfict_ tiba-tiba terlempar ke arahku. Dan elien-_san_ tengah menatapku horror 'Ini-bukan-anime-Kuroko-no-Basket' ah aku yang OOT disini? KENAPA AKU YANG OOT?!

Akh, _silver haired guy_ itu memukul kepalaku dengan buku naskah tersebut, "Oi _narrator teme_. Pulang sana ke ruangan pengisi suara. Apa kau tak tahu diri? Kau bukan karakter di sini. Cepatlah sana pulang," Aku tahu namanya, ia Sakata Gintoki. _Heroine_ di Gintama. Aku mengaguminya dari kejauhan.

"Sana pulang, _otoko no tama_!" Gadis oranye itu, ah, Kagura. _Heroine_ perempuan di Gintama, dan _heroine_ di _fanfict_ ini. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, '_otoko-no-tama'_ tuh.. 'telur-nya laki-laki.' Dan _gue_ hanya bisa kicep di tempat.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIII! KOK JADI KAYAK POINT OF VIEW?! BUKANNYA _FANFICT_ INI TIDAK MEMAKAI POV?! DAN MENGAPA YANG MEMAKAI POV ITU MALAH YANG 'BUKAN' KARAKTER DI _FANFICT_ INI?! DAN MENGAPA NARRATOR-_SAN_ MALAH IKUTAN NGOBROL?!—akhem," Shinpachi berdehem sejenak dan kembali memperjelas kalimatnya, "Bukannya kita sudah pernah menampilkan seorang _narrator_ yang berubah menjadi karakter di episode 161?" Shinpachi mendengus.

Ah, maaf Shinpachi, aku baru teringat. Ah aku harus bagaimana ini. Ah, aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku harus bunuh diri? Haruskah aku? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, ajari aku untuk mengetahuinya. Tolong aku, Tuhan, aku ingin jadi _cheesecake_.

"Ini _narrator_ bener-bener ngeselin," dari raut wajahnya, Shinpachi seperti langsung tak ingin tahu tentang diriku.

Ah, baiklah, aku akan kembali menjadi _narrator_ yang dulu. Aku berucap sembari keluar dari layar yang bertuliskan naskah dan berjalan menjauh (_hint_: lihat episode 161, bagian dramanya Shinpachi dkk, biar jelas).

"_NANDE DAYOO_?! Bukannya sudah kubilang, kalau kau meneruskannya, kita benar-benar jiplak episode 161! Apa kau tak pernah lihat Gintama?! Dan mengapa kau bergaya seperti _osan_? Benar-benar persis oi!" Tidak ada jawaban. Ah, _narrator_ sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi," Kagura langsung menepuk pundak Shinpachi yang rasanya sudah habis masa kesabarannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oogushi-_kun_, apa kau tak kedinginan?" Gintoki—yang tadi di perkenalkan oleh _narrator_—tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Are? Jadi kau dari tadi di situ, Mayo-_freak_? Sana cuci badanmu, uh bau, aru. Pantas saja bau, kau berendam di air yang penuh dengan t*ai, aru," ucap Kagura sembari menutup hidungnya, Hijikata naik darah, "Oi? Kenapa kau menganggap mayones itu ta*i?! Padahal mayones itu adalah barang yang mulia yang bisa disimpan, dimakan, diminum, dan dibuat jadi kue!" teriak Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki menutup telinganya, "Iya, iya, baiklah. Kami tak akan mengintip dan memberitahu kepada warga-warga tentang 'wakil ketua yang bertampang setan' ini sedang mandi di air yang di penuhi ta*i ini," Hijikata kembali teriak, "Bukannya sudah kubilang?! Ini mayones."

Trio Yorozuya pun kembali melangkah keluar markas Shinsengumi.

"Ah, hari ini cuma begitu? Tak ada seru-serunya," Gintoki berceletuk sembari mengorek telinganya dan meniup kotoran dari telinganya—yang ada di jarinya, "Benar itu, Gin-_chan._ _Chapter_ kali ini aneh, aru," dan kata-kata kedua orang itu membuat diri elien-_san _semakin sedih.

"Maa, jangan begitu, Gin-_san_, Kagura-_chan_," Shinpachi masih membela elien-_san_.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian!" SIIILLAAUUU! Dan _narrator_ pun tak kuat membaca naskah akibat silauan kepala kinclong itu.

"Ah, papi?" Kagura lagsung berlari menuju papinya, "Ngapain kau di sini, aru?" tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis wajah papinya Kagura itu.

"Oi, _hage_. Aku punya kabar untukmu," Gintoki langsung memotong pembicaraan antara Kagura dan papinya, "Apa itu?" dan papi Kagura pun malah menanggapi Gintoki terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenal dengan Shinsengumi _oni no fukucho_? DIA MANDI DI AIR TA*I!" Gintoki sengaja teriak dengan kencangnya, "OI?! KAU PIKIR AKU TAK BISA DENGAR? BUKANNYA TADI KAU YANG BILANG KALAU KALIAN TAK AKAN MEMBOCORKAN HAL INI?! DAN INI MAYONES, BUKAN TA*I!" suara Hijikata terdengar keras sekali. Walaupun rupanya tak terlihat akibat adanya tembok, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Shinpachi hanya bisa kicep.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. _Baka oji _itu mau berkencan denganmu hari ini," papinya Kagura pun meluruskan tentang semua yang terjadi, dan kagura langsung menyemburkan air ludahnya, "Apa-apaan itu, papi? Ini 'kan baru hari pertama dari perjanjian, kenapa harus secepat itu, aru?" Kagura tak ingin kencan dengan makhluk _absurd_ itu, apalagi dirinya baru tersadar kalau dirinya belum bisa menakhlukkan Sougo sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya penyampai kabar, kau ditunggu di depan pintu Yorozuya jam tujuh malam ya. Harus berdandan cantik! Secantik ini pun tak apa. Kalau tidak, nanti kau, aku, dan teman Yorozuya-mu akan kena _seppuku_!" dan kagetlah semuanya. _Nande? Oi nande?! Nande aku juga ikutan kena seppuku? Gawat! Aku hanya ingin membantu Kagura oi! Ini tidak adil_. Gintoki membatin sembari meronta-ronta dan _gugulingan_ di tanah yang membuat Kagura, Shinpachi, dan papinya Kagura cengo di tempat.

"Ah, _ano_, _sono_, mengapa aku juga ikutan di _seppuku_? Aku 'kan hanya membantu," Gintoki bertanya dengan tampang yang khawatir, "Karena kalau gagal, bayarannya adalah kepalaku dan kepala para Yorozuya," papinya Kagura bertampang sangat polos, membuat Gintoki memuncratkan darah yang entah mengapa keluar dari mulutnya, "DAFUQ?!" dan ia pingsan di tempat.

...

...

...

..

.

Gadis oranye itu sibuk di kamar _Doraemon_-nya. Mengapa kamar Doraemon? Karena ia tidur di dalam lemari, seperti Doraemon.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar dan berdengus secara gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Ah, bagaimana ini, aru? Apakah aku harus berkencan dengan baka oji itu, aru?_. Batinnya gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, itu membuatnya kesal.

Pintu lemari itu tergeser—tentunya digeser oleh gadis tadi—dan muncullah sosok gadis China itu. Lalu ia melempar kaleng bekas minumnya ke kepala _silver_ yang tengah menata rambutnya.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau ini, Kagura?" Lelaki _silver_ itu sukses dibuat kesal oleh gadis—Kagura—itu. Kagura menggeleng, "Tidak ada, aru. Tapi mengapa kau yang berdandan, aru? Bukannya aku yang akan berkencan, aru?" jawab Kagura dengan nada yang kesal. _Dan aku sebenarnya tak ingin berkencan dengan makhluk itu, aru_. Batin Kagura ikut-ikut kesal.

"Bagaimana kau ini? Bukankah seluruh kasus tentang ini adalah tanggung jawab Yorozuya? Aku 'kan sedang berdandan ala _host_, _just do it_!" lelaki _silver_ itu memperjelas sembari menimpa kata-katanya dengan _suffix_ '_just do it_' ala _host_ andalannya.

"Hoo.." Kagura hanya ber-hoo ria. Ia lalu beranjak dari dalam lemari menuju ke arah lelaki tadi, "Tapi Gin-_chan_, mengapa kau jadi _host, _aru?" tanya Kagura lagi.

Lelaki yang disebut Gin-_chan _itu pun mendengus, "Huh, nanti kau akan berkencan di _host club_. Jadi aku berdandan ala _host_, 'kan Patsuan?" tiba-tiba saja Gin bertanya pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba pula kacamata yang nyangkut di mata seseorang itu berkicau, "OII! AKU BUKAN KACAMATA DOANG! Ahem," kacamata—ah, lelaki berkacamata itu pun berdehem sejenak, "Benar itu, Gin-_san_. Kami akan jadi pelayan di sana sementara kalian kencan. Kami melakukan itu agar bisa memantau kalian, Kagura-_chan_," dan lelaki ber-_megane_ itu telah meluruskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Nah, kami sudah siap, Kagura. Ah—," perkataan Gin terpotong oleh 'ah'-nya. Ia ber-ah karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Kagura-_chan_, kau belum bersiap-siap?" wajah Gin mulai khawatir, laki-laki ber-_megane_ pun ikutan khawatir.

"Ano, Kagura-_chan_? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Kagura pun langsung melihat jam _justaway_ yang berada di samping _futon_-nya Gin—sesuai dengan intruksi dari laki-laki ber-_megane _ tadi dan berkata, "Jam enam," dengan polos.

"Ka-gu-ra-_chan_? Aku, kau dan Shinpachi tak mau di _seppuku_. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Gin mengeja nama Kagura dengan frustasi. Kagura hanya mengangguk.

Gin dan lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—itu pun langsung mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Kagura-_chan_," Shinpachi langsung mendorong Kagura ke arah meja rias—yang entah mengapa bisa ada—dan langsung mendandani Kagura.

"Maafkan aku Kagura-_chan_. Aku memang tak bisa mendandani seseorang, tapi kita tak ada waktu lagi untuk ke salon," permintaan maaf pun terlontar dari bibir Shinpachi. Gin pun ikut-ikutan mendandani Kagura.

"_Eyeliner_ itu harus dipasang dimana, Shinpachi-_kun_?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba ketika ia memegang sebuah benda bertuliskan '_eyeliner_'. Shinpachi masih tidak _ngeh_, Kagura apalagi, namun Kagura malah merebut _eyeliner_ tadi dari tangan Gin, "Biar aku saja yang pasang, aru. _Eye_ berarti mata dan _liner_ artinya garis, aru, jadi ini artinya mata bergaris, aru," kata Kagura sok tahu dan langsung memasang _eyeliner_ di matanya sampai mata dan bahkan bola matanya bergaris.

Gin mulai menepuk jidatnya, Shinpachi masih memasang wajah khawatir, "Bagaimana ini. Ah anggap saja itu kesalahan yang biasa," jawab Gin sembari merebut kembali _eyeliner_ tadi, "Ah, dia benar-benar putus asa," komentar Shinpachi terhadap tingkah Gin.

"Hmm," Gin merengut sebentar, "Kalau mata bergaris itu salah, bagaimana dengan garis mata?" tanya Gin pada kedua _kouhai_-nya. Kagura tiba-tiba bertanya, "Tapi Gin-_chan_, garis mata itu ada dimana, aru?" Shinpachi langsung memasang _eyeliner_ pada alis Kagura, "Se-sepertinya di alis."

"Oh, _souka_. Garis mata berarti alis, _sasuga _Shinpachi, aru," kata Kagura kegirangan dan Gin hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mereka berhasil memecahnya satu kasus.

Kagura langsung memegang _lipstick_ dan memasangnya di bibirnya. Begitu tebal. Gin mulai menata rambut Kagura dengan ahli—namun tak ahli—membuat rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi afro.

"NAANDEE DAYOOO?!" Shinpachi kembali ke mode _tsukkomi_-nya. Ia lalu membalikkan badan Kagura agar menghadap ke arahnya. Dan ekspresi khawatir langsung muncul di wajah Gin dan Shinpachi.

"_Se-seppuku_?" Gin langsung sembunyi ke dalam lemari Kagura, "OI KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN DI-_SEPPUKU_, BILANG KALAU GIN-_CHAN_-NYA KALIAN SUDAH TIADA TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Gin sudah benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Shinpachi hanya bisa kicep dan berkata, "Ah, kita harus bagaimana?" dan Kagura hanya bisa menggeleng pertanda tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang _masochist_—bukan, seorang ninja _masocist_. Ia keluar dari atas atap Yorozuya dan berjalan menghampiri Kagura dan Shinpachi, "Oh, kalian sedang kebingungan?" tanyanya, Shinpachi langsung berbinar, "Sa_cchan_-_san_! Ah, kau datang di saat yang tepat!" gadis ninja yang disebut Sa_cchan_-_san_ atau kita kenal dengan Sarutobi itu langsung memerhatikan wajah Kagura yang sudah seperti badut tak jadi.

Rambut afro yang kusut, mata yang bergaris, alis yang berwarna oranye tapi ada hitamnya, pipi yang ada buletan merah mencolok, bibir yang sudah terlihat sangat tebal, ah sungguh kacau. Sa_cchan_ tiba-tiba langsung ber-_fuu_ ria. Ia tersenyum, "Aku mau membantu kalau—," kata-katanya terpotong.

"Kalau apa, Sa_cchan-san_?" Shinpachi jadi gemes kalau mendengar ucapan yang terpenggal seperti itu. Sa_cchan_ pun kembali berkata, "Aku mau membantu kalau, BAYARANNYA ADALAH GIN-_SAN_-NYA KALIAN UNTUK HARI INI!" dan keluarlah Gin yang sedari tadi berada di dalam lemari Kagura, "Oi, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Syaratnya terserah kau dan apa saja itu asalkan jangan itu syaratnya!" Gin langsung menarik kerah baju Sa_cchan_.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau," Sa_cchan_ menggoda Gin. _Ah gawat, apa aku mau di-seppuku atau kencan dengan cewe aneh ini.. ah keduanya tak ada yang bagus. Tapi daripada mati sih_. Dan Gin pun membatin.

"Bagaimana?" Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah mengangguk terpaksa dan akhirnya Gin pun mengangguk, dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat terpaksa.

"AHH HOREE! Baiklah, kemarilah Kagura! Dan kalian para lelaki, tidak sopan memerhatikan gadis yang sedang berdandan," Sa_cchan_ mengusir Gin dan Shinpachi lalu kemudian Sa_cchan_ pun akhirnya mulai mendandani Kagura dengan pro-nya.

TBC, yeay

Ufft, tadinya mau dilanjut sampai kencannya, tapi saya lagi sibuk nih minggu ini /curcol.

Btw, _sankyuu_ ya buat yang 'selalu' ngikutin _fict_ gorilla ini, hiksuu~ Aku minta usul deh, pas kencan ntar, Sougo dimunculin gak? Kalau gak dimunculin juga nggak ngaruh juga sih, dimunculin pun sama, nggak ngaruh, 'kan dia belum suka sama Kagura-nya. Sougo masih acuh tak acuh nih, jadi gimana? Mau dimunculin gak dia? Kasih tau pendapatnya dan alasannya lewat _review_ ya !

Oke begitu saja, btw, minta RIPIUUUUWWW YAA!

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Yosh, elien-_san_ hari ini sedang _pundung_. Jadi biarkan saya, Ginpachi, membacakan _review_ dan membalasnya," perkataan itu berasal dari seorang guru berjubah putih, yang tengah mengemut permen lolilolilolipop—yang tampak seperti rokok, bernama Ginpachi.

"_Review_ pertama oleh **'LalaNur Aprilia'**-_san_. _'wkwkwk. Hancur sudah image Okita di mataku :v #gak. Apdeett! pengen tau se-gaje dan seancur apakah date Baka Ouji sama Kagura :v'._ Yosh, Shouchirou-_kun_ memang hancur ya. Oke ini sudah _update_. Sayangnya, _date_ Kagura dan _Baka oji_ adanya di _chapter_ selanjutnya, jadinya jangan merasa bosan dengan _fict_ ini, _got it_? Baiklah, _'LalaNur Aprilia'_-_san_, tetap jadi _reviewers_ setia ya," Ginpachi pun membalik surat yang tengah ia pegang.

"Hoo, ada _review_ lagi," Katanya 'lumayan' kagum, membuat elien-_san_ terohok di pojokan.

"Yang kedua oleh **'soralove45'**-_san_. _'Wah Wah ternyata si baka ouji bakal muncul yah ? Haha. Dasar hage banyak maunya! Oke selama ini fict okikagu, saya dukung terus ;D Next chappy!'._ Kalau _baka oji_ tidak muncul, Kagura pasti tidak akan menika—akh!" GINPACHI-_SENSEI_! Ah, tidak. Ia pingsan di tempat ketika murid perempuan bercepol dua, berkacamata itu tiba-tiba menendangnya.

Murid itu mengambil alih, "Akhem," ia berdehem sejenak, "Sebenarnya sih aku tidak sudi, TIDAK SUDI, kalau ada _baka oji_ itu, tapi semua itu tergantung pada elien-_san_ saja. _Hage_ itu memang banyak maunya! Cuih, apa-apaan tuh ngejodohin anak ter-_kawaii_-nya kepada makhluk ungu aneh seperti itu. HUUH?! OkiKagu? Apa-apaan itu?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki _shota_ mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku keberatan. Aku tak ingin dipasangkan oleh gadis _China _itu," katanya tiba-tiba membuat gadis yang sudah berada di depan _mimbar_ Ginpachi-_sensei_ itu langsung menaikkan kakinya ke atas mimbar itu, "Hooy! Siapa juga yang mau dipasangkan oleh laki-laki _super sadist bastard_ sepertimu, huh?!"

"Maa maa, sudah-sudah kalian, biar aku yang mengambil alih," kacamata yang melekat di antara mata seseorang itu berkata, " OIII! KENAPA AKU CUMA DIANGGAP KACAMATANYA SAJA SIH?!" Akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan teriak.

Dan kelas pun ribut.

.

.

.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi," tiba-tiba, sosok elien-_san_ itu berjalan menuju kamera dan menampakkan wajahnya, "Walaupun 'tadinya' aku tak ingin muncul di _scene_ ini, tapi melihat kelas yang hancur berantakan seperti ini pun, tak bisa ditolong lagi. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," katanya sembari membaca ulang _review_ dari _'soralove45'-san_.

"Ini _fict_ OkiKagu ko—akh!" TIDAK! BAHKAN ELIEN-_san_ PUN PINGSAN AKIBAT TENDANGAN OKITA DAN KAGURAAA. Ah, tidak bisa ditolong, aku saja yang mengakhiri ini semua.

Walaupun peran saya hanya _narrator_, tapi saya akan jawab.

.

.

.

Ini sudah _chapter_ yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tetap dukung ya _fict_ ini! Itu saja, sampai jumpa di _next_ _chapter_!


	5. Chapter 5

Hai Minna!

Ah, _gomenne_! Ilang beberapa minggu hiks..

Tiba-tiba _mood_ nonton Anime lagi kenceng, jadi lupa buat nulis _fict, tee-he_ ;p

Juga lagi sibuk masuk sekolah D: susah mau nulis gara-gara tiap hari jadwal padaat..

Oh lanjut saja yaa

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

N/A: _Host club_ itu klub yang ada _host_-nya. Yang ini fiksi aku buat sendiri ya~

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Setelah Yorozuya Gin-_chan_ keluar dari markas Shinsengumi, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Umibouzo yang datang membawa berita kalau _baka oji_ itu mau kencan dengan Kagura jam 7 malam! Kalau gagal, mereka harus _seppuku_—tanpa terkecuali. Sayangnya, Kagura malah bergalau ria tanpa sadar kalau ia menghabiskan waktu. Untuk pergi ke salon sudah tak ada waktu, akhirnya mereka mencoba merias sendiri, tapi gawatnya Kagura malah hancur berantakan. Untungnya Sa_cchan_ datang dan membantu dengan syarat, Gin-_san_ tentunya.

~LFN~

Senja di Kabukicho.

Warna langit sudah berwarna oranye, merah, hitam—bercampur aduk.

Gawat, mobil dari kerajaan sudah datang di depan Yorozuya Gin-_chan_.

_Oi oi oi?! Yang benar saja? Mereka sudah datang? Secepat ini? Apa mereka tak kecepetan?_ Batin pria berambut silver itu. Membuat lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Makhluk ungu menyembul keluar dari dalam mobil itu, "Yo!" dan menyapa terlebih dahulu. Lelaki bersurai silver dan lelaki berkacamata itu hanya bisa melambai kemudian berembuk.

"Ga-gawat ini, Gin-_san_. Kagura-_chan_ belum juga keluar. Kita 'kan tidak boleh telat," Lelaki berkacamata itu membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Te-te-tenang, Shinpachi-_kun_. Wanita sint*ing yang otaknya sudah bermasalah itu pasti bisa menangani hal ini," lelaki silver—Gin—mencoba menenangkan lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—itu.

"A-aku juga su-sudah berusaha tenang, Gin-_san_. Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ia belum keluar ju—," perkataan Shinpachi terpotong ketika pintu masuk Yorozuya hancur dan jebol. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh asap—yang entah dari mana. Asap itu menampakkan siluet dua orang yang tengah berdiri.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergerak. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sebelum akhirnya wajah gadis oranye di sampingnye terlihat.

"LO-LOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Gin dan Shinpachi bersamaan dan tak percaya.

Kagura, ia menggunakan Yukata putih bercorak bunga yang berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya disanggul dan di beri jepitan bunga yang tidak terlalu besar. Riasan wajahnya terlihat natural, membuatnya tampak imut.

_Baka oji _yang baru sampai ke lantai Yorozuya pun langsung terpukau.

"Bo-bolehkah saya mengajakmu berkencan?" Tiba-tiba ia berlutut dihadapan Kagura dan langsung bertanya, dengan _blushing_ tentunya.

Kagura ikutan _blushing_.

_ Tu-tunggu! Kagura-chan?! Kagura-chan kah ini? Kenapa dia blushing?! Kenapa dia kayak senang gitu mau diajak kencan oleh baka oji ini?! Kenapa langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika selesai didandani?! _Batin Shinpachi meronta-ronta tak percaya.

"Anu—," Kagura berkata sangat, SANGAT lembut membuat Gin dan Shinpachi menyembur tak percaya.

"I-iya?" _baka ojiiiii?! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan blushing dan tersipu?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!_ Shinpachi kembali membatin.

"_LIKE A HELL I WILL DATE YOU!_" Kagura langsung menendang kepala _baka oji_, kemudian meludah di mata _baka oji_ dengan muka yang menjijikkannya.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tendangan dari Gin pun mendarat mulus di kepala Kagura.

"Kagura-_chan_ yang tenang! Kau harus bersikap sopan dihadapan Hatta _oji_ kalau tidak nanti kita di _seppuku_," Shinpachi mencoba menenangkan Kagura. Kagura malah mendecih. _Oi? Tadi decihan? Decihannya terkesan mengejekku!_

"Kagura! Apa kau tak sayang pada Gin-_san_? Gin-_san_-nya kalian? Aku bahkan sudah menjual diriku kepada wanita tak waras itu, tapi kau malah membuatnya sia-sia," Gin sudah putus asa. Kagura malah ber-ohh ria.

Kagura pun berjalan menuju _baka oji_ yang masih terjatuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Hatta untuk berdiri. Hatta yang tadinya sudah kesal, tiba-tiba kembali terpukau.

"Ayo kita kencan. Kalau terlalu malam, _okaa-san_-ku pasti marah, _tee-hee_," Kagura berkata diselingi senyuman manisnya membuat Hatta tersipu lagi.

_Okaa-san?! Okaa-san-mu dimana, Kagura-chan?!_ Shinpachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan hebatnya.

Dikala sipuannya, Hatta pun meraih tangan Kagura, meresapi jemarinya ketika bertemu dengan jari-jari Kagura yang halus. Hatta pun langsung memegangi kepalanya yang botak, iya botak, "Ah, Kagura-_san_."

_Kagura-san? Yang benar saja? Apa-apaan dengan panggilan '-san' itu?!_ Shinpachi kembali berteriak di dalam batinnya.

"Mari kita buru-buru berkencan, para Yorozuya ini sudah memesankan tempat untuk kita," Lanjut _baka oji_ tadi. Kagura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum indah. _Baka oji_ pun menuntun langkah Kagura menuju tangga dan menuruninya dengan hati-hati.

Gin hanya bisa pasrah, "Yang penting kita semua sudah aman dari _seppuku_. Kalau Kagura tetap berlagak seperti ini, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Shinpachi mengangguk.

"Tapi, tidak baik-baik saja kalau Kagura tetap membuat _baka oji_ itu tersipu."

"Gin-san~" tiba-tiba saja, suara yang di_desah_kan itu keluar dari mulut _Bunny Girl_. Tunggu, _bunny girl_?

"Shinpachi-_kun_, bisakah kau duluan menyusul Kagura? Ada orang tak waras di sini," Gin langsung menyeret _bunny girl_ tadi menuju Yorozuya dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _kicep_ sembari berlari menuju Kagura berada, _host club_.

...

...

...

..

.

_Gawat, Gin-san belum juga datang dan Kagura-chan sudah sampai di host club. Aku harus bagaimana? Tanpa Gin-san aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_. Lelaki berkacamata itu membatin sembari melihat gadis loli—Kagura—bersama dengan makhluk sakral dari luar _host club_. Rencana ia mau memantau kegiatan 'kencan' antara Kagura dan makhluk itu, namun ia tak bisa dikarenakan pemimpin—Gin—mereka belum juga datang dari Yorozuya.

"_Are?_ Shimura _no otouto_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara datar itu, _Sadist!_

"O-okita-san?" lelaki berkacamata—Shimura atau kita anggap Shinpachi—itu hanya bisa berkaget ria ketika melihat lelaki shota—Okita—tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, "A-ah, aku hanya berkunjung ke sini, kalau kau?" Shinpachi balik bertanya.

Okita menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang berisi _cake_, "Aku habis membeli _cake_ dari toko di sebelah sana," Okita pun menunjuk sebuah toko yang hampir tutup dan kemudian memfokuskan pandangan menuju ke dalam _host club_ yang memang berdinding kaca tembus pandang.

"_Are_? China _no musume_?" Dan ia pun menyadari keberadaan Kagura di sana, "Shimura-_san_, apa kau?" Okita bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kagura yang sedang duduk dan Shinpachi langsung mengangguk dan berbisik.

_"Okita-san, kumohon! Untuk saat ini saja, kau bisa meminta bayaran apapun saja, asal kau mau membantuku membuat kencannya Kagura berhasil,"_ Shinpachi memohon bantuan kepada Okita dan Okita tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau bayarannya..." Okita membisikkan sesuatu dan agak membuat Shinpachi tersentak, namun ia menyanggupinya demi tidak di _seppuku_.

Okita dan Shinpachi pun langsung memasuki _host club _dengan bangganya. Okita langsung duduk di sebelah Kagura, "Yo gadis China, mau ke ranjang?" pertanyaan itu membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _face palm_ saja melihat semua itu.

"Ah, aku yakin kau tak mau, aku juga sih sebenarnya tak mau karena badanmu terlalu anak-anak," _Twitch_, sudut itu bertambah lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau meniduri anak-anak yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan ini," _twitch twitch twitch, _sudut itu bertambah tiga kali lipat.

Kagura hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat. _Sabar Kagura, kau harus bersikap manis semanis-manisnya, kau tidak boleh membuat Gin-chan dan Shinpachi sedih dan harus mati karena kau. Kau harus tahan melawan sadist ini_, Kagura membatin dengan amarahnya, walaupun ia berusaha sabar, tetapi rasanya ia sudah tak sabar, bahkan Kagura sudah berdiri dan hendak teriak kalau saja teriakannya tak terpotong oleh..

"Oi kau! Aku sedang berkencan dengan Kagura-_san_! Kalau kau mau membawanya pergi itu berarti kau harus melawanku!" _baka oji_ membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak.

Kagura pun mendengus sembari tersenyum, _benar, aku tak perlu marah-marah, disini ada baka oji yang pastinya akan membelaku, aku selamat,_ Kagura membatin dengan senangnya.

"Yeah, lagian, kalaupun pergi ke ranjang, sudah jelas kalau Kagura-_san_ akan pergi bersamaku!" _TWITCH_! Kagura langsung memukul kepala _baka oji_ itu hingga pingsan dan tiba-tiba saja Okita langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Kagura dan menariknya keluar _host club_.

"Oi, Okita-_san_ tu—," perkataan Shinpachi terpotong oleh perkataan Okita, "Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Shimura-_san_," dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _kicep_ di tempat.

_Oi? Bohong. Ini bohong 'kan? Kalau Kagura-chan dibawa pergi, bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada baka oji ini ketika ia bangun? Bagaimana aku bisa bilang ke baka oji apa penyebab ia pingsan dan kemana Kagura-chan berada? Oi? Bohong 'kan? TIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! _Batin Shinpachi sudah seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Shinpachi-_kun_?" rambut _silver_ itu menyembul dari balik pintu _host club_ membuat Shinpachi langsung berhamburan ke arahnya.

"Gin-_san_! Ini gawat! Kagura-_chan _dibawa Okita-_san _ntah kemana!" Shinpachi langsung menjelaskan dan pandangan lelaki _silver_—Gin—itu pun mengarah ke _baka oji _yang sudah terkapar. Gin langsung menunjuk ke arah itu, "Itu, bukan _baka oji_, 'kan?" Shinpachi hanya menggeleng membuat Gin langsung frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Gin langsung menarik kerah baju Shinpachi dengan mata yang sudah memerah akibat saking frustasinya.

Shinpachi pun hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan pasrahnya.

Sementara itu di gang yang lumayan sempit. Malam sudah datang. Di gang itu hanya tampak dua orang insan sedang berlarian entah kemana. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, mereka berdua pun berhenti. Mereka adalah Sougo dan Kagura.

Soug masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kagura dengan kuatnya. Kagura yang merasa kesakitan pun langsung melepaskan genggaman itu dengan paksa. Kagura langsung berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU AKAN DIBUNUH JIKA AKU TIDAK DISANA-ARU!" mata Kagura sudah berapi-api, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Gin dan Shinpachi sehabis ini.

Sougo yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri akibat cakaran Kagura—guna melepaskan genggaman diantara mereka—itu pun hanya bisa berkata, "Tidak ada maksud apapun."

Kagura langsung menarik kerah baju Sougo, "Dengar ya O-Okita, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dan berkelahi denganmu-aru!"

"Heh, aku hanya disuruh," belanya sembari mendepak tangan Kagura yang tengah menggenggam bajunya.

_Disuruh katanya-aru? Anak ini benar-benar membuatku sebal dan kesal-aru!_ Kagura membatin lalu berjalan melalui Sougo dengan marahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Silahkan saja kau marah, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama makhluk aneh itu," langkah Kagura terhenti, kakinya jadi membeku mendengar perkataan aneh yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sougo lalu menghampiri Kagura dan tersenyum seimut-imutnya, "Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, Ka-gu-ra-_chan_," dan berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang masih mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sougo tersebut.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang, _sadi_—ah Okita-_san-aru_?" Kagura langsung berlarian menghampiri Sougo namun Sougo langsung memasang _headset_ guna tidak mendengar ocehan Kagura.

"Aaah~! Kau memang menyebalkan-aru! Mengapa kau tak mau membiarkanku bersamanya-aru?! OII!" Kagura langsung melepaskan _headset _yang berada di telinga Sougo itu.

"Karena kalian akan menyebabkan kombinasi yang buruk, sebagai polisi, aku tidak ingin berkonsultasi dengan keluarga yang aneh—huaks," dan tendangan ala Kagura pun sukses mendarat di kepala Sougo.

"Dasar kau Okita-_sadist-aru_! Aku kesal harus menyukaimu-aru, hmph," Kagura berkata dengan angkuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sougo yang masih terjatuh itu. _Kesal sekali harus mengatakan 'menyukaimu'-aru, karena sejujurnya aku tak punya rasa-aru! Argh, apa-apaan dengan misi penakhlukan yang tak seru ini-aru,yah namun seperti menyenangkan juga kalau bisa menakhukkannya-aru, HUAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.._ Kagura mulai menampakkan sisi _evil_-nya.

Sougo mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan tersenyum, "heeeh."

~LNF~

"Oi.. Kenapa aku berada di ruangan kumuh begini—_ittai_!" perkataan makhluk ungu itu ter-'_ittai_' ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan majalah _Shounen JUMP_.

"_Oji_, maaf ya karena kau harus berada di Yorozuya," lelaki berkacamata itu meminta maaf dan lelaki berambut _silver_ itu hanya sibuk membaca _Shounen _JUMP miliknya.

_Baka oji _itu mengelus kepalanya yang memerah sembari mendengus, "Dimana Kagura-_san_?"

"Kau tak ingat meminum alkohol?" tanya lelaki yang tengah sibuk membaca majalah _Shounen _JUMP miliknya dan kemudian melemparnya di meja dan menatap _baka oji_ dengan tatapan serius yang membuat _baka oji_ langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, 'kan?" tanya _baka oji_ dengan khawatirnya.

"Kau menendangnya, _baka oji_," tutur lelaki _silver _itu sembari mengupil.

_Menendang?! Oii! Yang ditendang itu dia bukan Kagura-chan! Apa-apaan dengan fakta yang diputar balikkan ini?! _Lelaki berkacamata itu membatin dengan tak kuasanya.

"Begitu ya? Ah, diriku memang kejam," _baka oji_ itu merasa bersalah kemudian berdiri dan berkata kembali, "Aku akan kembali di hari yang ke dua puluhan," dan berlalu meninggalkan Yorozuya.

_Dia percaya?! Bagaimana bisa ia percaya setelah semua ini?! Apakah ia tak bisa berpikir mengapa dia pingsan?! Mengapa kepalanya nyeri?! Oalah! Hebat! Kebodohannya membuat kami terbebas dari seppuku! Keajaiban dari kebodohannya ternyata dapat membantu! _Lelaki ber-_megane_ itu hanya bisa membatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gin-_san_, dimana kau simpan Sa_cchan_-_san_?" lelaki berkacamata itu pun akhirnya ingat dimana keadaan wanita tak waras itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gin hanya menunjuk ke langit-langit, dan di langit-langit muncullah awan-awan, seperti _flashback_.

"HWAAA GIN-_SAN_ MENYERETKUUHH!" teriak Sa_cchan_ dengan napsunya, ia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, "Ayo Gin-_san_, silahkan! Lakukan apapun padaku~! AYO GIN-_SAN_! LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU PADAKU!" teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gintoki hanya bisa kicep sembari menyerahkan selembaran koran yang sudah kadaluarsa, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke hotel jika kau bisa membawakanku Justaway versi _dango_ yang sudah habis di jual ini."

Sa_cchan_ langsung mengambil selembaran itu, tulisannya sudah sulit dibaca. Dengan jurus _Mite no Jutsu_! Sa_cchan_ pun menajamkan pengelihatannya dan tampak mengeja tulisan yang tertera di koran itu, "Dicari, badut yang mau dimakan harimau. Kalau mati kami beri uang yang banyak, kalau patah-patah kami berikan harga 75%, kalau koma kami berikan harga 50% dan kalau selamat kami berikan harga 25%, Tunggu Gin-_san_. Disini tidak ada perkataan justaway," dan kepalanya Sa_cchan_ pun berhasil ditimpuk oleh koran yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Oh, yang tulisannya kecil ini. Justaway punya keluaran terbaru. Bergaya ala _dango_. Hanya tersedia dua di dunia. Yang satu sudah diambil Amanto dan yang satu sudah diambil Shogun. Tunggu Gin-_san_, jadi aku harus merampok?" dan kepala Sa_cchan _pun tertimpuk kembali oleh koran.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu merampoknya. Aku menyuruhmu membawakanku! Aku tidak mau itu hasil curian! Awas saja kalau itu hasil curian!" Dan Sa_cchan_ pun langsung berlarian bagaikan angin hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Dan awan _flashback_ pun menghilang.

"Kau hebat mencari cara melepaskan diri dari Sa_cchan_, Gin-_san_," Lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan_ itu bertepuk tangan gaje.

"Makanya, jangan meremehkanku, Shinpachi-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu Yorozuya terbuka dan menampilkan gadis oranye yang tengah sebal.

"_Okaeri_, Kagura-_chan_. Kau dibawa kemana saja oleh Okita-_san_?" tanya lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—pada orang yang ia sebut Kagura itu.

"Hanya dibawa jadi makanan harimau-aru," jawab Kagura tak niat.

_Tunggu?! Makanan harimau?! Rasanya aku baru saja mendengar hal itu_. Shinpachi mencoba berpikir dimana ia mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku lelah, _kuso-megane_. Bawakan aku teh-aru!" titah Kagura pada Shinpachi yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _kuso-megane_?!" dan Shinpachi pun berteriak seperti biasanya.

"Maa, yang tenang kalian berdua! Apa yang harus kita katakan pada elien-_san_ jika _fanfict_ ini semakin hancur?" Gin mengingatkan kedua temannya itu.

Dan kedua _kouhai_-nya pun kembali seperti semula.

**DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

"_Ossu_, _danna_, kau masih hidup?" tanya seorang laki-laki _shota_ yang baru saja menembakkan _bazooka_ ke arah para Yorozuya.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bertamu tapi kesannya ingin mengajak ke lapangan!" Gin hanya bisa mencak-mencak karena ulah anak itu.

"Okita-_san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinpachi pada lelaki yang ia sebut Okita, atau kita anggap sebagai Sougo. Sougo pun menoleh ke arah Shinpachi.

"Kebetulan sekali kau berada di sini, Shimura-_san_, tidak biasanya.." perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sougo.

"Apa yang kebetulan dan tidak biasanya?! Yang harusnya tidak biasanya itu 'kan kau! Hah! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, huh?!" Shinpachi sudah masuk mode _straight man_-nya lagi.

"Aku kemari ingin meminta bayaran atas penolonganku saat di _host club_ itu," dan Shinpachi hanya bisa ber-_face palm_ saja ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

"Okita?! Bayaran apa-aru, huh?!" Kagura langsung berdiri di depan Sougo yang masih memasang tampang datar.

_Gawat kalau sampai Kagura-chan tahu hal ini! Tapi saat itu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meminta tolong pada Okita-san dan menyanggupi apapun yang dimintanya.. termasuk permintaannya 'itu'_. Shinpachi membatin dan keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipisnya.

"Shimura ini memperbolehkanku meminta apapun asalkan aku mau membantumu saat kau kencan dengan _baka oji_ itu," kata Sougo dengan datar sembari menunjuk ke arah Shinpachi.

_Ah tidak! Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan menunjukku oi sadist! Aku sedang ingin bersembunyi dari hal ini dan kau malah sengaja membocorkannya dengan senangnya! Oi! Dasar kau pangeran dari planet sadist!_ Keringat dingin yang Shinpachi keluarkan dari pelipisnya semakin menderas. Ia sudah semakin takut.

"Ah, tak masalah saja asal permintaannya tidak rumit-aru. Sudah, jelaskan saja-aru, kau meminta apa-aru?!" tanya Kagura dengan sangat tak sabaran.

_KAGURA-CHAN! Harusnya kau tak memintanya! Dasar bodohhh!_ Shinpachi sudah tak kuasa membendung keringatnya lagi.

"Aku meminta untuk menjadikanmu _maid_-ku selama dua minggu, China."

TBC, oiii!

HUOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ 5 yang sangat _absurd_ iniiihh! HIYAAAA !

Buat para _readers _yang setia menunggu _fict _ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyaaakkkk! Dan saya sangat minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, setinggi-tingginya, sedalam-dalamnya dan seluas-luasnya karena _chapter_ ke 5 ini telat apdet.. biasalah, sibuk masuk sekolah, HWAAA TTATT)/

Tapi setidaknya, INI SUDAH LANJOOOTTT! KEEP REVIEW YAA! ARIGATOU Orz

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

Ginpachi-_sensei!_

"Yosh, berjumpa kembali bersama saya, Ginpachi," sapanya tampak terkesan malas.

Ginpachi pun memamerkan empat buah amplop ke layar kaca, "Tumben elien-_san_ dibanjiri _review_," ujarnya sembari membuka salah satu amplop.

"Oke, yang pertama dari **LalaNur Aprilia**, _'Wahwahwah, makin banyak aja yang dateng. Apapulak tuh ninja masochist dateng tiba-tiba :v Wuaow. Gin-chan lebih milih Sacchan daripada seppuku. :v Kalo ane lebih milih nyeret Kagura ke salon :v Apdett :v :v :v :v :v'_Baiklah untuk _LalaNur Aprilia_-_san_. Karena Gintama banyak karakter, jadi sayang dong kalau yang dimunculin 'hanya' Yorozuya Gin-_chan_ dan Shinsengumi, ya 'kan? Anggap saja semua salon sangat jauh, jadi mereka kehabisan waktu," ucap Ginpachi dengan kalemnya walaupun sebenernya ia rada susah membaca _emot_-nya.

Ginpachi pun membalik suratnya, "Yang kedua dari **soralove45**, _'Wkwkwk ini fic selalu bikin ngakak! Ada2 aja yg aneg muncul D. Okee, kagura dan sougo! Sebaiknya jgn mengelak lagi! Wahahaha. Update ne :3'_ Oke, jawabannya adalah—," tiba-tiba saja suara seekor elien pun menginterupsi acara tanya-jawab antar Ginpachi dan _readers_.

"HOOAHH! Makasih banyak buat _soralove45-san_! Gilaa gak nyangka aja ada yang ngakak sama _fict_ abal ini xD. Aku usahakan mereka nggak saling mengelak-elak! Apasih yang engga buat kamuhhh~ XD! Ini sudah apdet ne :3—_ittai_!" Kepala elien-_san_ itu tertimpuk oleh buku yang tengah dipegang oleh Ginpachi.

Dengan mendengus, Ginpachi pun berkata, "Elien-_san_, bisakah aku saja yang menjawab semuanya? Pikiranmu dan pikiranku menyatu bagaikan sutradara dan produser," jelasnya yang sama sekali nggak nyambung, namun elien-_san_ malah pundung dan kabur sembari menangis, _entah mengapa_.

"Yosh, makhluk sakral itu sudah pergi. Karena _review_ kedua sudah dibacakan, maka saya akan melanjutkan ke _review_ yang ketiga. Dari **SyifaCute**, _'Bagus! Kagura x Okita nya bikin aku kayak gimana gitu#plak! Buat lebih seru lagi ya... And, don't porget: UPDATE!'_ Yosh, makasih udah bilang _fict_ abal buatan elien-_san_ ini bagus ya. Kayak gimana loh? Semoga saja didengar oleh elien-_san_ ya. Oke, ini sudah apdet ya, _SyifaCute_-_san_!" jelasnya Ginpachi.

Ia pun bergumam sebentar, _huoh empat reviews? Lumayan._

"Ini _review _terakhir untuk _chapter_ kemarin. Dari **Satsuki Kobayakawa**, _'Yo, salam kenal. Karena saya juga fans Gintama dan penggila Sogo (?) jadi saya mampir ke fic ini. Apalagi OkiKagu. Dan, respon saya adalah... SUMPAH SAYA NGAKAK GELINDINGAN(?) BACA FICNYA-! KOCAK BANGET BENERAN AAAHHH- #brbsakitperut. Stress saya jadi berkurang deh. Hehe, makasih ya. Btw, Author-san.. Karena author-san minta pendapat tentang Sogo bakal dimunculin atau enggak, dimunculin juga enggak apa kok. Saya suka plot twist soalnya, haha. #dibacok. Dan karena saya lagi malas ngomentarin segala macam tentang EYD dsb, jadi saya cukup nyampah disini ya. Sekian terima kasih. Lanjutkan ya author-san. Jangan berhenti untuk berkarya dan membuat reader berseri karena fic humor anda. Salam damai(?), #plok. –Satsuki'_ Hmm.. karena _review_ ini ditujukan untuk elien-_san_, maka elien-_san_ akan mengambil alih acara tanya-jawab ini, _douzo_!" Serunya sembari memberikan piala _Oscar_ pada elien-_san _yang tadinya _mewek_ nggak jelas.

Sembari meraih piala itu, elien-_san_ maju ke atas podium(?), "HUAA! Seneng banget dapet _review_ yang kayak gini!" teriaknya sembari menangis gugulingan.

"Tapi serius deh, senengnya maxx+++! Arigatou _Satsuki_-_channn_! _Mwaah_!" dan elien-_san_ men-_tjipok basah_ layar kaca anda.

"Oke baik, beralih ke _review_-nya _Satsuki-chan_. Aku juga _fans_ Gintama loh, salam kenal~ Kalau mampir jangan lupa beli teh hangat nya ya! HUA TADI Saya NANGIS GELINDINGAN NGEBACA _REVIEW_ KAMUUHH! #brblapingus. Hua sama-sama yaa! Senang bisa ngebantuuu~ Aku udah mikir, Sougo bakal aku munculin saja dahh biar ntar Kagura jadi _babu_-nya Sougo xD #digamparKagura. Saya juga suka _plot_ _twist_ btw '-')/. Jujur, saya K.O kalau dikritik EYD dsb, soalnya saya ini nggak pinter ngerangkai kata-kata tapi ide banjir, jadi ya gini(?). Tapi kalau mau dikritik begituan juga gak apa-apa kok, soalnya aku suka kritik yang ngebangun (rumah) #plak. Kalau nyampah ntar kamu dibuang ke TPS, dong Satsuki-_chan_ TAT #nak. Hua makasih kembali! Aku akan berusaha semampuku kok dan kalau humor ini, sebenernya saya nggak yakin bisa ngelawak loh, bener TAT. Salam salaman(?) dari Ayuha chaan!" Dengan senang hati, elien-_san_ pun menuruni podium dan langsung pergi ke Musholla #plok.

Ginpachi kembali, "Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu panjang. Jangan lupakan _fict_ ini! Karena hanya disinilah saya berada. Jangan bosan membaca dan me-_review_-nya. Saya Ginpachi, menutup acara ini! Sampai jumpa di _next chappy~_," dan layar pun menghitam.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di _chapter_ ke-enam!

Buahaha gak nyangka PLZ nyampe _chapter_ enam #digapluk.

WALAU YA WALAAU, aku telat _update_ gara-gara Kuri13-_sama_ /sembahsujud

Kalau aku ngga kena kurikulum'13 aku tidak akan telat _update_ kok _minna-sama_ /nangisgugulingan

Apalagi UTS menyiksakuhh ~

Huuaa mari kita lanjut saja ya ceritanya..

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura dan Hatta kencan. Shinpachi _rada _kelabakan memantaunya karena Gintoki belum kembali. Namun, Sougo tiba-tiba datang dan membantu Shinpachi untuk meluruskan kencannya Kagura-Hatta, dengan imbalan tentunya. Dan siapa sangka saja imbalannya adalah..

~LFN~

"Oi, _kuso-megane_-aru. Apa yang kau setujui-aru?!" Aura _dark evil_ sudah semakin tebal di diri seorang gadis China. Orang yang ditanyanya jadi bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Maa, Kagura-_chan_. Saat itu aku sangat terdesak. Ja-jadi ya kau tahu itu," bela lelaki berkacamata itu pada orang yang ia sebut Kagura.

Kagura langsung meraih kerah baju lelaki _megane_ itu, "Oi, _teme_. Apa-apaan dengan menjadi _maid_ selama dua minggu itu-aru?!" dan Kagura pun melempar lelaki berkacamata itu dengan sadisnya hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk menggali lubang hidungnya pun langsung memegangi pundak Kagura—_sedikit di usap-usap_.

"Kagura sudahlah. Kau menyukai Souichirou-_kun_, bukan? Kalau iya, pergilah," titah lelaki _silver_ itu pada Kagura yang masih mengamuk.

"_Danna_, namaku Sougo," lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Sougo itu me-ralat namanya.

_Hua menyebalkan sekali kalau harus menjadi maid-nya si sadis ini-aru. Apa-apaan dengan Shinpachi-aru? Dasar kuso-megane-aru!_ Kagura membatin.

Lelaki _megane_, atau kita sebut Shinpachi, ia berdiri dengan susah payah karena punggungnya sudah sangat sakit. Shinpachi pun berjalan menghampiri Kagura dan berbisik, _"Kau bisa menakhlukkannya jika kau selalu berada di sampinya, Kagura-chan, akh," _dan Shinpachi ambruk ditempat karena tendangan dari Kagura. Kagura langsung mendecih, ia tak suka akan hal ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah-aru. Walau ini hanya karena imbalan yang SAMA SEKALI tak aku setujui-aru, bukan berarti aku bisa menolaknya-aru," Kagura sedikit mendengus sebal.

Tampak mulut dari Sougo melengkung ke atas dengan angkuhnya, ia tersenyum kemenangan, "Baiklah, kujemput kau besok pagi," katanya sembari berjalan keluar.

Dan _zona dark shadow_ pada mata Kagura pun muncul.

Sougo berjalan kebelakang dan menampakkan wajahnya ke hadapan para Yorozuya.

"Jangan lupa, harus seksi," dan tendangan Kagura pun sukses membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Kagura pun mendapatkan tendangan indah dari lelaki _silver_ dan Shinpachi.

"OIII! Kau mau membunuhnya? Apa kau benci padanya? Apa kau bersedia menikahi _baka oji_ itu?!" teriak laki-laki _silver_ itu _geregetan_ melihat sikap Kagura yang seperti orang tak waras ini.

"Tapi Gin-_chan_, aku kesal padanya-aru!" bela Kagura sembari mengadu tentang nasibnya ini.

Gin langsung _menggeplak_ kepala Kagura, "Salahkan orang botak milikmu itu saja."

"Maa, yang tenang kalian. Sekarang kita harus membawa Okita-_san_ masuk dulu. Ia benar-benar pingsan, nih," Shinpachi menengahi acara perkelahian itu.

Gin langsung masuk ke dalam Yorozuya tanpa menggubris Shinpachi, begitu pula dengan Kagura, ia berjalan melalui Shinpachi tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Mereka tak menggubrisku?! Mereka boleh saja tak menggubrisku, tapi bagaimana dengan Okita-san? Oi, kenapa aku jadi terkesan sebagai yang jahatnya?!_ Shinpachi membatin dengan hebatnya dan berteriak, "OI! INI OKITA-_SAN_ SIAPA YANG MAU NGANGKAT?"

...

...

...

..

.

Mata _shappire_ itu kini tampak, kelopak yang sedari tadi menutupinya kini membuka dan menampilkan iris yang kecokelatan itu. Sang empunya mata pun melenguh sedikit, merasakan adanya nyeri dibagian kepalanya, seperti terhantam ribuan bebatuan.

"_Are?_" hanya simbol pertanda tanyaanlah yang membuatnya bingung.

Ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya dengan sedikit mengucek-nya. Mata _shappire_ nya yang sedikit membuka itu pun mencari celah untuk melihat.

"Ini terlalu gelap," jelasnya.

Dan tendangan dari gadis oranye pun berhasil membuatnya bisa melihat kembali.

"Oi sadis," sapanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau melihat jika kau menggunakan penutup mata layaknya orang yang sedang menikmati tidurnya?!" geram gadis tersebut pada lawan bicaranya.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa, sang sadis pun berkata, "Hah? Bukankah aku pingsan karena hantaman kaki seseorang?" dan kata-kata itu membuat kepala gadis oranye yang berseragam layaknya orang China itu berdenyut-denyut.

"Oh iya, _maid-chan_, bawakan aku minuman!" titahnya angkuh pada gadis di hadapannya.

Dan _twitch~_ empat sudut siku-siku kini menemani dahi gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Walau aku sebenarnya tidak suka, TIDAK SUKA diperintah, apalagi oleh kau. Tapi karena situasinya mengharuskanku melayanimu, baiklah," dengan penjelasan—bahwa ia menerima tawaran itu karena terpaksa—yang amat panjang, kaki mulusnya pun melenggok ke arah dapur kediaman Yorozuya Gin-_chan_.

"Oi apa-apaan ini kau Souchirou-_kun_? kau tau ini jam berapa? Ini masih jam setengah sembilan pagi, waktunya tidur! Mengapa kau dan Kagura sudah bercekcok sepagi buta ini huh?! Apa kau tahu betapa pentingnya tidur bagi mataku ini?" Jelas pemilik Yorozuya—Gin—kepada lelaki _shota_ sembari memamerkan matanya yang memerah akibat kurang tidur.

Dengan tatapan datar, lelaki cokelat itu pun berucap, "Aku tidak mengetahuinya, _danna_. Tapi namaku Sougo."

"Sudahlah, tidur adalah waktu yang tepat untuk sekarang ini, 'kan Yagami Souchiro-_ku—ugah!_" Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gin pun tertidur akibat hantaman kaki mulus lelaki berkacamata.

"Ntah sebodoh apa aku ini bisa menjadikan lelaki semalas ini sebagai seorang 'bos'," pikirnya berimajinasi sembari bergidik ngeri.

Ia pun menaikkan kacamatanya—yang tak melorot sedikitpun—lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping lelaki _shota_, "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Okita-_san_?" sapanya dengan menanyakan kabar lelaki _shota_—Okita atau kita anggap Sougo.

"Aku sudah menyuruh _maid-chan_ mengambiliku minuman, tapi dia belum kembali, itu yang membuatku sebal," jelas Sougo sembari memecahkan botol obat di sampingnya.

'_uh, aku bertanya kabar dia menjawab tentang Kagura-chan. Dan apa-apaan dengan memecahkan botol obat? Dia pikir obat itu murah?! Mahal oi mahal! Biar kutagih Shinsengumi sehabis ini,' _lelaki berkacamata atau kita anggap Shinpachi itu membatin sembari menunjukkan aura gelap, ntah datang dari mana aura itu.

"Biar aku yang memanggil Kagura," itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shinpachi. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke dapur setelah Sougo mengangguk sedikit—sampai nyaris tak terlihat sedang mengangguk.

Shinpachi pun berjalan dengan _ritme _seperti biasanya, namun pandangannya tiba-tiba langsung membuat matanya membulat dan hampir copot ketika melihat hal di depannya.

Kagura, sedang memegang sebuah gelas bening dengan cairan berwarna hijau terang. Di meja dapur tengah berhamburan racun tikus, bangkai tikus, makanan tikus, lem tikus, mata tikus, ekor tikus, dan tikus lainnya, juga blender.

"OIIII!" Shinpachi langsung menarik kerah baju Kagura dan membuat Kagura menghadapnya, "Kau mau membunuhnya 'kan?!" pertanyaan itu terlontar _to the point._

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan wajah tak berdosa pun dia menggeleng, "Kau itu temannya siapa, Shinpachi, aru? Lagian dia 'kan sadis, pasti suka minuman seperti ini, aru," jawaban Kagura sepolos wajah tak berdosanya.

"Setidaknya kau harus berbuat baik, atau dia malah menjauhimu, Kagura," sekilas—nol koma sekian sekon—mata Kagura membulat, ia menunduk, "Oleh karenanya, jangan jahat sama Okita-_sa—bwah!_" Dagu Shinpachi terkena hantaman kepala Kagura, ternyata Kagura membuat ancang-ancang untuk membuat bonyok Shinpachi, bukan menyadari sikapnya yang kelewatan.

"Cih. Aku tak mau mendengar omelan seperti itu dari lelaki tak populer sepertimu, aru. Dasar perjaka, aru!" Dan JLEB! Shinpachi langsung memegangi dadanya.

Lalu, "APA HUBUNGANNYA AKU DENGAN OMONGANKU?!" ia teriak sangat kencang, dan Kagura hanya berbalik sembari tersenyum kilas.

~LFN~

Gadis itu merenggut. Entah berapa kali ia melirik laki-laki di sampingnya sampai akhirnya membuang mukanya. Sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia pun terus melirik laki-laki yang tampaknya tak peduli dengan lirikannya.

"Oi China."

Kata-kata itu tibaa-tiba saja membuat telinga gadis itu langsung nyaring. Ia melirik ke arah samping, dilihatnya lelaki tersebut tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu pun langsung menggeser pantatnya—yang sedang duduk di bangku taman—menjauhi lelaki itu.

_'Ngeri, sumpah, aru. Demi Kami-sama dan kolor baunya Gin-chan, aru. Si sadis mengerikan jika sudah menatapku dengan gaya seorang pangeran yang tengah menatap seorang putri untuk diajak nikah, aru. Sumpah, melihatnya saja membuatku mual-huaks!' _gadis China—Kagura—hanya membatin disertai dengan menutup mulutnya akibat menahan muntah.

"Cih," lelaki _shota_—Sougo—mendecih sejenak.

Ia pun menggeserkan posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kagura.

Kagura pun menggeser menjauh.

Sougo pun menggeser mendekatinya.

Kagura kembali menggeser—namun jatuh.

Dan tawa lepas bisa terdengar di adegan ini.

"Dasar kau sadis!" dan Kagura pun hendak memukul Sougo namun Sougo dengan tatapan bak Saringan bisa membuat Kagura meredam aksinya.

Kagura pun duduk kembali sembari menyender dan mendengus, "Andai aku bukan _maid_-nya, aru," Kagura tersenyum miris, "Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku ke taman yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang sedang pacaran ini?, aru" kekehan pun terdengar jelas ketika Kagura berhasil bertanya _to the point_.

"Oi kau China. Bukankah kau harusnya senang pergi ke tempat ini bersamaku?" tanya Sougo sembari menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Kagura.

Kagura pun memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya memanas—karena kepanasan. Ingat! Ia adalah klan Yato—dan dengan sebalnya menjawab, "Tidak juga, aru."

"Kuh, bohong. Wajahmu memerah," dan Kagura mendelik sejenak,"Tenang sajalah. Perasaanmu itu terbalas kok," Kagura pun menatap Sougo dengan tak percaya, "Aku juga menyukai," dan perkataan itu membuat Kagura benar-benar membulatkan matanya, "Diriku."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kagura hanya bisa berekspresi '-_-'. Ia sudah kicep dan mengipas-ngipas badannya yang panas. Sougo hanya tersenyum menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ada rasa padamu. Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku sedang mumet berada di rumah. Terimakasih untuk seseorang, karena dia aku bisa cuti kerja," Kagura langsung mendecih.

"Kalau kau tak suka ya sudah, aru! Pergilah bekerja, aru!" teriaknya tak mau kalah, namun Sougo memegangi pergelangan tangan Kagura.

"Tidak. Lebih baik menghabisi waktu bersamamu," dan menyeringai kemenangan atas wajah terkejut Kagura.

~LFN~

Kagura tambah kesal. Ia ditinggal Sougo di tengah ramainya orang pacaran.

_'Sadis itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Apa-apaan dengan membawaku ketempat seperti ini? Aku sendirian dan dia pergi entah kemana. Dasar sadis tak tahu diri!' _batin Kagura frustasi.

Kagura yang kesal pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan mencoba keluar dari taman itu. Sesampainya ia di gerbang, seseorang meraih pundaknya, membuatnya refleks mau menendang orang itu. Refleks pula, orang itu menghindari tendangannya.

"Dasar kau China, aku mencarimu tahu," Sougo—lelaki itu—langsung menyodorkan Kagura setangkai es krim, "Kupikir kau haus, jadi aku meninggalkanmu di saat kau sedang terlelap _ileran_ di bangku tadi."

"Dasar kau juga, sadis, aru. Aku bosan menunggumu, aru," Kagura pun meraih es krim yang sudah menandakan hendak mencair itu lalu menjilatnya, "Karena bosan, aku pun ingin pulang saja, aru."

Sougo pun berlalu dari Kagura yang membuat tanda tanya besar ada di kepala Kagura. Sougo pun membalik badannya.

"Tenang, aku dan kau 'kan _rival._ Tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi selalu bertemu."

Kagura masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Sougo.

"Intinya, aku ingin _ramen_ yang kau buat."

Dan Kagura pun hanya memasang wajah _poker_ sebelum akhirnya berlarian mengejar Sougo.

"_Hai desu, mastah, aru,_" jawabnya sambil berjalan di samping Sougo.

"Kau masih kurang sopan di depan tuanmu," pikir Sougo kemudian.

Empat sudut siku-siku pun menemani dahi Kagura, "Apa maksudmu, huh, aru?"

"Hm?" dengan tatapan saringan.

"Ah maafkan aku, _mastah_, aru," Kagura langsung meminta maaf.

"Kumaafkan kalau kau memanggilku dengan '_ghoushujin-sama'_"

Kagura lumayan menimang-nimang dulu.

"Mau dimaafin, gak? Oh juga, jangan pakai _suffix _'aru' mu ketika berbicara denganku saat dua minggu ini."

"_Hai, ghosoojiiin-sama."_

"Ah kurang tepat pelafalannya," kritik Sougo.

"_ghosujyion-sama?_"

"Kau," Sougo kesal. Ia menyubit pipi Kagura dengan kesalnya.

"Shakhit thahu, ghoushujin-shamha."

Dan Sougo pun tersenyum menang.

~LNF~

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAP TELAT APDET MAAP TERLALU SINGKAT!

Telat apdet karena kuri'13 dan terlalu singkat karena otak kepake buat pelajaran kuri'13.

Tadinya mau bikin yang kayak Kagura-Sougo itu berantem._. ngga taunya jadi _lumayan_ _sweet romance_ gini. Muuph~

Disini bahan buat ngelawaknya mulai berkurang jadinya, hiksu. Apalagi _chapter_ depan. Aku mau buat spesial OkiKagu _fans_~ jadi _full_ atau kebanyakan tentang _scene_ _romance_-nya OkiKagu. Pokoknya tunggu tahun depan, eh, _chapter_ depan. Tapi nggak janji dibuat sekarang-sekarang ini. Karena aku lagi zibuk zekalih, hiksu. Dan maaf juga kalau ada yang _typo(s)_ karena aku nggak bisa mengecek ulang dikarenakan waktunya gak cukup, hwaaa.. maaf dabel ekstra klimax bingo lah!

Gitu saja curcolnya deh, Ginpachi -_sensei_ ntar gak muncul pula.

~LNF~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Ossu, udah lama nggak jumpa dengan saya," nadanya mulai malas, "Sebenarnya aku sedang mengantuk, tapi entah mengapa aku mendapatkan _job_ sebagai pembaca dan pembalas _review_ ini-hoam. Tapi sesi kali ini, aku hanya membaca dan elien-_san _yang membalasnya," jelasnya.

Lengannya pun sibuk mengambil _review_ yang datang.

"Langsung saja, karena elien-_san_ sedang sibuk, _review_ pertama dari **chome chome**, _'_Nyahaha di ch 5 ini, saya dokidoki pas Okita narik Kagura desu. Gak nyangka bakal ada adegan romantis sebelum ch 20-an xD /woi/ comedy nya ngena bgt, Ayuha-san. Ditunggu adegan masterXmaid nya ya *dibasoka okikagu*'. Wah doki-doki ya chome chome-_san _wwshshs. Sebenernya nggak mau buat adegan romantis, tapi takutnya ntar kalau ngga dibuat adegan gitu, Okita gimana cara bisa deket sama Kagura nya gitu X3 dan sepertinya ini ngga nyampe ch 20-an xD. Benarkah _comedy_-nya ngena? Hwa sujud syukur. Pastilah, tunggu saja ya, walau di chapter ini cuma sedikit, khukhu :3"

"Berlanjut ke _review_ kedua dari **Satsuki Kobayakawa**, _'*celingukan di depan pintu kelas 3-Z(?)* Eh? Ini udah update, ya? Benarkah? BENARKAAAH!? /dibejek. WOAAAAA AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! Saya sempet bosen ngeliat fandom Gintama berbahasa Indonesia sudah mulai sepi. :' /hah  
Hehe, saya jadi malu (?) /APA. AKHIRNYA BISA KETAWA LAGIII-! /STAFP. Btw, saya lihat typo lho *senyumsadis(?)* /dibejek. Tapi bisa ditoleransi, kok. Lain kali coba di cek lagi ya *brb lap layar kaca yang basah(?)* Dan APA MAKSUDNYA KAMUH SOUGO!? UMURMU BERAPA HAH SUDAH BERANI MINTA-MINTA KE RANJANG SAMA KAVURA HEH!? *geplak Sougo pake harizen* /ditembak. Hahaha, aduh Saya mau nangis karena ketawa nih, saking lucunya dan garingnya karena baru diangkat dari wajan(?)-/GAK. Terutama liat tsukkomi-nya Shin-chan yang selalu bikin ngakak. Ah, btw, makin lama sampahnya makin banyak juga nih. *buangain kertas berisi review(?) di Yorozuya* Tenang aja, saya termasuk membuang sampah yang nggak bakal dilarang(?) kok /NAKSTAHP. Ok Author-san Ditunggu karya krispimu dengan Kagura yang bakal jadi babu nantinya /diinjek. Salam damai, -Satsuki'_,"

Karena kepanjangan, akhirnya dipisah /ditembak Satsuki/

"Nak, ripiuw mu panjang bingid *-*Bisa gak ya aku jawab /bisalah/. Btw ngapain kamuh celingukan di kelas orang?! /wut/ IYA SUDAH AVDET SAYANGGG :'3 /ketauanjones/ Saya juga broo:' Malu ya pakai baju dund:'3 Oh iya typo. Saya baru sadar typo pas udah di apdet, dan saya males edit /fyi/ /apa/ NAMANYA KAGURA KAK KAGURA BUKAN KAVURA. KALO KAVURA NTAR JADI TETANGGA SAYA /siapa/ Duh:'3 kalo ngga garing ntar dikatain melempem/?/ duh jadi lapar /apa/ Aku juga suka sama _tsukkomi_ si kacamata:'3 tapi ngga bisa buat sekeren _owner_-nya aka Gori-. Duh sampah buangnya pada tempatnya:'3 /buang ke saku baju(?)/ Kagura 'kan udah biasa jadi babu /diplitek Kagura(?)/ Oke salam krispi dari cayah!"

"Lalu ada _review _dari **Lala-chan ssu**, _'APHUAAAHH!? KAGURA DIJADIIN MAID SELAMA DUA MINGGUU!? INI HAL YANG PATUT DITONTON ELIEN-SAN! #brbsiapinkamera. Lama amat sih apdetnya Elien-saaan! *gebukin Elien-san* #udahLa. Pokoknya apdet! Saya tungguin terus loh'_. HWAAAHHHH IYAAA KOOOOK. Sayangnya gabisa ditonton, hiksu. Bisanya dibaca, hiksu. MAAPKAAN ELIEN-_SAN_ WAHAIII SESEPUHH, Kuri'13 itu menghanyutkan tauu:'3 Aku bakal apdet kok kalo ada waktu, ITU VAZTI! MAACIIH daah mau di tunggu /civokbazah/"

"_Review_ selanjutnya dari **SyifaCute**, _'cie,cie... Okita dah mulai beraksi!#digampar. mmmm, BTW, update-nya tolonglah LEBIH CEPAT. SAYA SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA SELANJUTNYA. oke, saya sudah mulai alay#prokprokprok. iya, saya emang ALAY. Dan, oh! jangan lupa, buatlah lebih menarik lagi, lucul lagi, romantis lagi, dan UPDATE! Ah, maaf, saya mulai kelepasan. anyway, saya tetap suka dengan fanfic ini! yak, semangat terus! \o/'_. Okita pasti harus mulai berani dund, cowok 'kan dia /gagitu/ HUAAA TENTANG APDET LAGI YA QAQ MUUPKHAAN ELIEN-_SAN_. SEBENERNYA WAKTU ELIEN BUAT KE BUMI ITU MAKIN HARI MAKIN NITIS GARA GARA SERANGAN KURI'13 API /halah/ /keps/ GAVAVAH ALAY, saya juga tee-hee. VAZTI KALO SANGGUP PASTI! UPDATE nya bakal saya coba lebih cepat lagi, ufufufu:^ MAACHIIIHHH sudah menyukai _fict_ bala bala ini :') Pasti semangaaat hehe."

"Lalu dari , _'Itu yang disebut 'membantu'? Baka ouji ternyata super baka, ya. Yah, tapi, tetap saja, ini salah satu fanfic favoritku. Elien-chan jangan lupa apdet yaa'_. Yah begitulaah, ufufufu:'3 Sudahlah, _baka_ sudah menjadi gelar dia /dicolokbakaouji/ Ah makasih sudah menjadikan penpik abalbalabiribere ini menjadi fav yaahhh:')))))))) /mulutnyabuanyakbanget/ wah kamu memanggilku _chan_? /mataberbinar/ /dicoloklagi/ Oke, pasti apdet kok."

"Dan ini ada satu _review_ bonus, ia me-_review_ di ch. Empat, tapi tetap kami hargai :^) /caelah/ dari _, 'Eyeliner bukan dipakai di situ woy! Ah, maaf, tapi, aku sangat suka dengan fanfic ini, ceritanya bodoh, tapi lucu, dan seru.'_. Biasalah, Kagura kan rada miring alias sedeng /dipitingKagura/ Gausah minta maap, aku gapunya tisu /gagaitu/ aku lah yang harusnya bilang maacih qaqaaa:') /alay/ pokoknya makasih yaaa, _support_ terus yaa!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _chapter_ depaaan~" Elien pun menyudahi acara/? Itu.


	7. Chapter 7

"..Ou-_chan_.."

"Sou-_chan_.."

"Jangan pernah.."

Mata _Shappire_ lelaki Shota membulat ketika menemukan sesosok wanita yang ia cintai tengah berada di hadapannya.

"..Ane.."

"..melihat ke belakang," senyuman gadis itu tampak mengembang kemudian ia perlahan menghilang.

"ANEUE!"

Dan jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sougo, kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam—yang tadi menjitaknya—kepada lelaki shota yang ia sebut Sougo.

Ekor mata Sougo mulai memperhatikan sedikit jam _justaway_, "Ah, baru jam setengah sembilan, Hijikata _kono yaro_," jawab Sougo—sembari bangkit dari tidurnya—dengan polosnya.

"Jangan bilang 'Ah, baru jam setengah sembilan, Hijikata _kono yaro_' padaku!" Teriak lelaki bersurai hitam yang disebut Hijikata itu sembari berlalu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kondou-_san_ ingin bicara padamu."

Dan Sougo hanya bisa memandangi Hijikata dengan pilu yang ia pendam.

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

Warning sedikit, di _chapter_ ini bakal ada dua OC, namanya Yagami Ai. Gadis cantik, _sekseh_, pokoknya klop bingo(?) dan _Red Kirei_.

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura _fix_menjadi _maid_ 'pribadi'-nya Sougo walau terpaksa. Sougo pingsan akibat hantaman kaki Kagura yang membuat Kagura harus merawatnya karena Sougo terpaksa harus libur kerja—karena sakit tentunya. Namun Sougo mengajak Kagura pergi ke sebuah taman karena bosan. Dan Kagura _fix _harus memanggil Sougo dengan sebutan _ghousujin-sama_ dan menghilangkan _suffix_ 'aru'.

~LFN~

"Yo, Sougo, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kondou—_kyoukucho_ dari Shinsengumi—pada Sougo yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

Sougo duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kondou sembari menundukkan wajahnya, "Tidak begitu buruk, Kondou-_san_," jelasnya walau ia tidak menampakkan wajahnya pada Kondou.

"Ah, kau terlihat begitu buruk hari ini," Kondou sedikit memeriksa keadaan Sougo, namun Sougo malah tersenyum sembari menggeleng, memberitahu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Alis Kondou bertautan, ia masih tidak yakin, namun karena ia mengerti situasi, akhirnya tidak begitu ia perdulikan, "Yang semangat ya, Sougo," Sougo pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh iya, maaf sebelumnya karena aku memanggilmu di hari liburmu. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menangkap seseorang dari _Joui_," akhirnya Kondou pun menjelaskan tujuan ia sebenarnya.

"Dia adalah seorang pembunuh wanita muda. Ia menculik wanita itu, kemudian ia sekap selama tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum, lalu ia mendandani wanita tersebut hingga tampak cantik dan anggun," Kondou menjedanya sejenak, "Kau tahu 'kan apa hal selanjutnya?" Kondou bertanya pada Sougo yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Ia menjual wanita muda itu?" Sougo menebak dan mengembalikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak," bantah Kondou kemudian, "Sambil tersenyum, ia menggoreskan pisau ke pipi wanita tersebut, lalu beralih ke bibirnya hingga menuju goresan pipi itu, lalu hidungnya, beralih ke tangannya, memotong satu persatu jarinya layaknya memotong bawang, namun ia tidak mengganggu kaki jenjang wanita itu," jelasnya.

Sougo hanya menatap Kondou dengan layaknya ia mendapatkan tugas mencari seekor kucing pencuri.

"Oi kau! Serius dong dengan pekerjaan rumit ini!" Kondou akhirnya mencak-mencak di tempat sembari menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Sougo.

Sougo memegangi jari telunjuk Kondou, "Tidak usah khawatir, Kondou-_san_. Pekerjaan itu tidak serumit yang kau pikirkan," Sougo menjawab dengan santainya yang membuat Kondou _rada_ tidak puas.

"Pokoknya, para wanita yang ia bunuh tidak memiliki goresan sedikit pun di kakinya dan jantungnya pun tidak tergores sedikit pun, artinya wanita itu tewas karena kehabisan darah," jelas Kondou lagi, "Kau tahu 'kan, mengapa aku memilihmu?"

"..." tidak ada respon dari Sougo.

"..Kau tahu 'kan?" tanya Kondou kembali.

"..." Sougo tetap tidak merespon.

"...Kau?" Kondou sudah banjir keringat karena Sougo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oi, Sougo! Kuatkan dirimu, oi! Ya ampun," Kondou malah berteriak-teriak _gaje_ sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sougo yang rasanya nyawanya sudah entah berantah ada di mana.

".._Ittekimasu_," jawab Sougo, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Kondou.

Kondou yang melihat Sougo yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya pun bertambah khawatir, "Ittera...shai."

"Tolong jangan mati."

~LFN~

Sang surya kini tengah nampak. Ia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk memamerkan cahaya indahnya yang akan digunakan oleh sekian banyak makhluk hidup. Cahayanya begitu indah, membuat siapa saja kagum olehnya, namun tidak untuk Sougo. Laki-laki _shota_ itu sedari tadi mengeluh sembari berjalan di koridor Shinsengumi untuk menuju keluar markas. Suasana mendung tampak dari wajahnya yang kelabu. Langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan sudah menjadi ritme-nya. Bahkan kaki yang sengaja di lontarkan ke arahnya pun tak ia gubris.

_DUAK!_

Benar 'kan? Ia terjungkang ke depan.

Sembari mencoba bangkit, ia mengelus dahinya yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai. Lalu ia pun mencoba melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ini tidak ingin ia temui. Sekali melirik, Sougo langsung membuang mukanya dan tak mau berniat untuk melirik laki-laki itu.

"_Shinu_, Hijikata _kono yaro_," hanya itu ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia berucap sembari menahan pedihnya luka dahulu yang sudah sembuh, namun terbuka lagi.

"_Teme_, apa-apaan kau ingin membunuhku?" Laki-laki yang disebut Hijikata pun mulai marah-marah di sana.

"Ah, lupakan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau disuruh untuk menangkap '_Red kirei_'sang pembunuh para wanita?" Hijikata berucap sembari meminta kepastian kepada Sougo.

Sougo berdiri dari jatuhnya. Kemudian berjalan tanpa menjawab yang membuat tangan Hijikata meraih pundaknya dan berteriak, "Oi kau! Aku serius! Aku juga ingin menangkap sang _red kirei_ itu! Aku ingin membunuh pemuda yang beraninya hanya pada wanita itu!" teriak Hijikata sungguh-sungguh.

Namun Sougo malah mendepakkan tangan Hijikata dengan bahunya, "Laki-laki dingin yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali terhadap wanita yang dia cintai tidak berhak untuk memarahi laki-laki yang menghilangkan nyawa para wanita, karena laki-laki dingin itu bahkan lebih buruk dari pada tisu toilet yang sedang dipakai untuk mengelap pan*tat," perkataan Sougo bisa diambil kutip, karena termasuk _quote_. Tapi... kenapa tisu toilet ikutan?

Cengo, itu yang dirasakan Hijikata.

"Oi, Sougo! Apa-apaan dengan menyindir soal wanita yang ku cintai itu? Memangnya ada ap—," belum sempat Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Sougo.. jangan-jangan kau?"

Sougo hanya berjalan tanpa memerdulikan perkataan Hijikata.

_Hijikata-san, kau ternyata masih ingat dengan kakakku._ Batinnya Sougo.

"...Ingin permen dari Yoshiwara?"

~LFN~

"Ahhh," Sougo mendesah kesal. Semua masalah ia hari itu adalah karena ia rindu pada kakaknya, itu saja. Namun, setiap kali ada orang yang ia kenal, ntah mengapa lidahnya jadi kelu untuk bercerita tentang _aneue_-nya. Ia hanya butuh bahu untuk bersandar. Ah tidak perlu lagi, karena ia sedang bersandar pada bahu seseorang.

"Apakah ada yang terjadi, _ghousujin-sama?_" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang tengah menyandar di sandaran bangku taman kepada lawan bicara di sampingnya—yang tengah menyender di bahunya.

_Ada._

"Tidak," tampaknya pemikiran dan bibirnya tidak berkompromi, sehingga menghasilkan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Tapi, mengapa kau menyender di bahuku, _kono yaro_? Singkirkan kepalamu dari bahuku!" titah gadis itu yang tak suka akan bahunya yang menjadi sandaran kepala sang sadis.

"Ah," lelaki itu tetap bersikeras menyender di bahu gadis itu, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menyandar di dadamu karena empuk supaya aku merasa kalau aku tidur di atas bantal, tapi kau tahu lah kalau dadamu itu bagaikan papan lindasa—akh!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sougo sudah terlempar akibat pukulan dari gadis tadi.

"Maaf saja ya, **ghousujin-sama**, tapi aku belum puber," jelasnya dengan menekankan ucapannya pada kalimat '_ghousujin_-_sama'_. Gadis yang kesal itu pun meraih payung ungunya—yang tadinya terlepas saat ia memukul Sougo—dan melenggok pergi meninggalkan Sougo yang masih terkapar di tanah.

Sougo pun mulai bangkit dan mengelus kepalanya yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah ketimbang badannya, "Ah, gadis yang aneh."

Sougo yang sudah bangkit pun akhirnya menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju salah satu _minimarket_ yang cukup sepi pembeli. Kaki yang berbalut seragam Shinsengumi itu pun terus berjalan mendekati _minimarket_ tersebut dan memasukinya dengan penuh selidik.

Kakinya pun beralih dari lurus, menuju ke kanan _minimarket_ dan meraih salah satu majalah _Shounen JUMP!_ Yang ber-_cove_r _Naruto_—dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Jemarinya sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dari majalah tersebut. Namun, matanya malah tidak tertuju pada majalah yang sedang ia baca. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Hanya satu. Yaitu seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin kasir, _gadis yang cukup cantik_.

Gadis jelita itu tampak ngeri saat melihat dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh sosok seorang _sadistic_.

_Matanya penuh selidik. Aku takut. Tolong aku polisi!_ Batin gadis itu ngeri.

"Maaf saja sudah membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku polisi," jelas Sougo sembari menunjukkan kartu namanya. Di situ tertera bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggota dari Shinsengumi.

Gadis tersebut pun terjatuh di lantai atau maksudnya _gubrak_, "Dasar kau! Sudah membaca pikiranku! Dan tak tahunya kalau kau itu seorang polisi, huh dasar! Membuatku takut saja," jelas gadis itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya—_kesal_.

Sougo bergerak menuju gadis itu dan menggengam pergelangan tangan gadis itu, lalu membawanya lari tanpa sempat mendengar omelan dari gadis itu seperti _Aku harus jaga toko!_ Atau _Kau mau membawaku kemana?_ Atau _Dasar mesuuum!_ Seperti itu kira-kira.

Sougo terus membawa lari gadis itu hingga sampai ke sebuah gubuk yang sudah hampir hancur. Pintu yang engsel atasnya sudah copot. Jendela yang sudah hilang kacanya. Atap yang sudah terbang.

Gadis itu terlempar ke dinding di depan mereka—tentunya Sougo yang melemparnya. Gadis itu mengaduh sejenak karena merasakan punggungnya yang nyeri akibat tubrukan dinding yang menjulang dingin itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau membawaku ke sini?!" Sougo bungkam akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu, ia malah berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu menatap horor ke arah Sougo.

"Namamu?" tanpa memerdulikan pertanyaan gadis itu, Sougo malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis gadis itu, _Gawaaaatttt! Super gawaaat! Apa-apaan dengan laki-laki ini? Sudah menatap tajam diriku lalu menculikku dan kini menanyai namaku? Apa-apaan coba?_ Itulah jeritan hati sang gadis.

"Oi, jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama!" titah Sougo dengan sadisnya sembari hendak mengacungkan pedangnya. Membuat gadis itu melompat kaget.

"Ba-baiklah," gadis itu ketakutan sembari memegang kuat baju seragam kerjanya, "Ya-yagami A-Ai," lalu melontarkan jawaban yang membuat sudut bibir Sougo pun tertarik ke atas dengan indahnya.

"Bagus," Sougo pun kembali memasukkan pedangnya yang tadinya hampir ia hunus. Ia pun berjalan menuju samping gadis itu lalu berdiri melawan arah tembok, "Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu."

"Me-menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?" tanya Ai dengan takutnya. Ia pun mulai berpikiran negatif karena ia sudah menjadi sesosok yang dilindungi seorang polisi.

"_Red kirei_," ucapan Sougo sukses membuat mulut Ai itu menganga lebar, langsung saja Sougo memasukkan sampah yang ia genggam sedari tadi ke dalam mulut Ai yang membuat Ai tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ka-kau-ohok," Ai masih sibuk karena sampah tadi masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya, "Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, 'kan?!" dan yap, Ai marah dan kesal.

"Menurutku kau adalah sasaran utama _red kirei_," tampa memperdulikan omongan Ai, Sougo melanjutkan analisisnya. Alis Ai dengan refleksnya bertautan tanda ia tak paham.

Ketika bibir Ai mulai membuka, Sougo memotong pembicaraannya, "Tak usah bertanya, suaramu suram."

_Sial, laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku sangaat kesal_. Teriak batin hati Ai yang paling dalam.

"Pokoknya, kau harus berada di sisiku sampai aku bisa menangkap _red kirei_," akhirnya Sougo pun mengucapkan maksud ia membawa Ai ke dalam gubuk itu, "Dia akan datang setidaknya dalam dua atau tiga hari dari seka—," bunyi _gedebum_ memotong pembicaraan Sougo hingga membuat atap yang masih tersisa itu roboh seketika.

"Gyaahhahaha," tawa seseorang yang hanya tampak dari siluet.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, _o hime-sama_," sambungnya sambil menampakkan sesosok lelaki berambut panjang namun diikat satu. Goresan silang tengah menggores pipi kirinya—ah, Elien-_san_ menjitakku sambil berkata _'jangan nyeritain Himura Kenshin di sini'_ katanya, padahal dia mengatakannya sendiri. Baiklah kembali kepada sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki goresan silang di pipinya.

Ia lalu meraih tangan Ai. Sougo pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menampilkan kalau dirinya sudah bersimbah darah, "Te-tenang Yagami-_san_, aku orang yang sangat kuat dan pintar—hueek," dan ia memuntahkan darah.

"Uh, aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang kuat dan pintar di sini. Prediksimu saja sudah salah dan apa-apaan dengan berlagak sok kuat itu? Kau malah terlihat sangat lemah," ntah mengapa Ai jadi ber-_tsukkomi_ ria.

Jempol tangan kanan Sougo terangkat pertanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia lalu bangkit, "Maaf Yagami-_san_. Tadi aku hanya bercanda.." ia memenggal kalimatnya sambil mengancang-ancang untuk menebas leher sang _red kirei_, "Aku harus ke toileeett!" teriaknya sembari berlarian kencang menjauhi mereka berdua.

Beberapa detik, mereka masih cengo.

"Apa-apaan dengan polisi itu?!" teriak Ai dengan memasang wajah yang sangat jelek—bahkan ingusnya keluar—karena saking tak percaya dengan yang dikerjakan oleh Sougo. _Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi yang sudah hampir mendapatkan targetnya malah pergi untuk urusan yang bahkan aku tak percaya apa itu_. Dan ketidakpercayaannya pun berlanjut sampai ke batinnya.

Batinannya tak berlanjut karena dagunya kini merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, "_Hime-sama_, tolong kembalilah padaku," ternyata hal yang hangat itu adalah tangan dari _red kirei_ yang tengah memegangi dagunya. Ai mendepak kasar tangan tersebut.

"Kembali? Apa maksudmu dengan kembali?! Aku denganmu itu tidak akan perna—" teriaknya teredam oleh pisau milik _red kirei _yang menutupi bibirnya.

~LFN~

_Hari ini tumben sekali si sadis tidak memanggilku, aru._ Batinnan dari seseorang yang selalu memakai _suffix_ 'aru' disetiap akhir kalimatnya. _Sukonbu_ seperti biasa ada tepat di bibirnya. Mengenakan pakaian layaknya China, ia berjalan sembari melindungi diri dari sinar matahari di bawah payung ungunya, ialah Kagura.

Ntah mengapa dirinya malah menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya menjatuhkan _sukonbu_ dan payungnya, sesuatu yang cepat.

"China?" tanya lelaki yang ternyata menabraknya tadi.

Kagura yang dipanggil China itu pun sedikit mendelik ketika mendapati _ghousujin-sama_-nya tengah berlarian, "Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Jelaskan padaku, _ghousujin-sama_," Kagura akhirnya benar-benar tak ingin dibuat penasaran, namun Sougo sudah berlarian jauh terlebih dahulu.

_Uh, anak itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, aru_.

...

...

...

..

.

Kini, Ai sudah terkapar bersimbah darah yang keluar dari sekujur kakinya dan tampak juga _red kirei _yang sudah memancarkan senyum sadisnya. Ia menang, pikirnya. Namun Sougo malah tersenyum dengan lebih sadisnya.

"_Yare yare_," Sougo pun berjalan mendekati Ai dan menutup kaki Ai yang penuh goresan dengan jas seragam Shinsengumi miliknya, "Ternyata dugaanku tepat," lanjutnya sembari berdiri.

_Red kirei _mendelik. Alisnya bertautan tanda ia tak paham, namun semua itu ia singkirkan dan sembunyikan dengan memasang senyuman sadis, "Ah, kau tahu rupanya?" dan ia malah bertanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku mengincar kakinya?" _red kirei_ berkata sembari melempar jas Shinsengumi milik Sougo yang tadinya menutupi luka Ai. Ia lalu memegangi kaki Ai yang sudah tak mulus lagi dan menciuminya, "Hm, aroma yang sungguh indah," jelasnya lalu membanting kaki Ai dan berdiri kembali.

"Kau hampir mati karena kehilangan kakimu, 'kan?" tanya Sougo dengan polosnya. Namun _red kirei_ malah kaget dan dengan sigapnya melancarkan serangan pada Sougo, dengan gampangnya pula Sougo menangkisnya, "Gadis itu, Yagami Ai, adalah putri kesayangan ayahmu dan dia merupakan anak angkat yang telah menghancurkan mimpimu untuk menjadi pelari hebat, 'kan? Berkat kaki palsu, kau masih bisa berjalan, bukan?" tangan kiri _red kirei_ meninju pipi Sougo yang membuat Sougo terlempar.

"Kuh, kau tahu banyak juga. Tidak salah kalau para polisi menyewamu untuk menangkapku. Tapi.." ia memenggal kalimatnya di saat ia bergerak menuju Sougo yang masih baru bangkit dari jatuhnya, "..Kau akan mati seka—gwah!" serangan yang hampir mulus itu malah hancur akibat seekor anjing besar tadi menimpanya.

"..Chi-na?" matanya Sougo membulat seketika. Diri gadis yang sedari tadi menanyakan kabarnya kini berada di depannya.

Kagura—gadis itu pun langsung membantu Sougo untuk berdiri, "Kenapa kau?" Sougo malah bertanya dengan penuh tanda tanya karena ia sangat tak percaya akan hal itu.

"Sudah kuduga, ada hal yang tak beres denganmu hari ini, _ghousujin-sama_. Jadinya tadi aku mengikutimu dan mendapatimu sudah seperti ini," jelas Kagura dan langsung menuju ke anjing kesayangannya, "Sadaharu, gigit dia, aru," titahnya pada Sadaharu—anjingnya tersebut dan Sadaharu langsung memasukkan kepala _red kirei_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau..sendirian?" tanya Sougo sembari meraih jas Shinsengumi miliknya.

Kagura menggeleng sejenak, "Aku bersama mayora dan teman-temannya," jelasnya diiringi dengan suara gaduh yang mulai menuju ke arah mereka.

"Diamlah kalian semua! Shinsengumi datang!" teriak sang 'mayora' seperti biasa.

Mayora tersebut langsung mengetahui keberadaan Sougo, "Sougo! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak biasanya kau terluka," sang mayora langsung bertanya keadaan Sougo, sementara para anak buahnya sibuk memborgol dan memasukkan sang _red kirei_ ke dalam mobil patroli untuk dimintai keterangan.

Sebenarnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang pantas untuk Sougo bertugas, karena suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Karenanya sedari tadi ia tak berkelakuan layaknya seorang Sougo. Ia bahkan hampir kalah hanya karena tinjuan di pipinya yang membuat ia terlempar. Kuh, menyedihkan. Namun hal itu karena ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun karena semua hal menyedihkan dalam dirinya masih ia pikul seorang diri.

Sougo langsung berjalan—hingga genggaman Kagura pada bahunya terlepas—sampai menuju sesosok gadis yang sedari tadi tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Sougo duduk bersimpuh di samping gadis itu. Ia memegangi kepala gadis itu lalu menutup mata gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Gomennasai_.." kata yang keluar dari mulut Sougo membuat Kagura terbelalak tak percaya. Ntah mengapa jantungnya rasanya terpacu akibat hal yang diucapkan Sougo.

Mayora yang memperhatikan sikap Kagura yang tiba-tiba _salting_ itu pun bertanya, "Gadis Yorozuya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kagura menggeleng dan langsung memendam wajahnya di balik payungnya. Ia berjalan dan menaiki Sadaharu lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hal itu hanya dilihat oleh sang mayora dalam diam. Setelah Kagura tidak tampak lagi, mayora pun langsung berjalan mendekati Sougo.

"Diakah orang yang diincar?" tanyanya pada Sougo. Sougo langsung memindahkan kepala gadis itu kembali ke tanah dan dia pun bangkit sembari berjalan menjauhi mayora atau kita sebut saja Hijikata.

"Hijikata-_san_ rasanya ini pedih."

"Huh?" Hijikata masih belum nyambung dengan ucapan Sougo.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kau cintai," jelas Sougo sembari berlalu kembali.

"Sougo? Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan—" kata-kata Hijikata terputus saat ia melihat Sougo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melindunginya dan membuatnya agar tidak mati. Tapi, aku hanya tetap membuatnya mati. Kuh, mengesalkan," Sougo tetap berjalan dengan ritme biasanya, tanpa dipercepat atau diperlambat, itu pertanda kalau di dalam dirinya ia sudah sangat hancur.

Hijikata kembali memandangi gadis yang sudah mulai membujur kaku itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau.."

"..Menyebalkan."

~LFN~

Lelaki _shota_ itu sudah satu jam berjalan tanpa arah hingga sampai ke suatu taman, pandangannya terfokuskan saat dia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangku taman itu sambil membawa kotak P3K. Gadis itu pun akhirnya mengetahui keberadaan lelaki yang sudah berdiri di sana yang tengah memasang wajah tak percaya. Lelaki _shota_ atau kita anggap Sougo itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Duduklah, _ghousujin-sama_. Biar aku rawat dirimu," pinta gadis China atau kita sebut Kagura kepada Sougo.

Sesuai perintah, Sougo duduk di samping Kagura lalu menghadap Kagura agar bisa Kagura balur luka di dahinya itu.

"_Nee_," Kagura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka walaupun tangannya sibuk membenahi dahi Sougo agar terbalur pembalut. Sougo mendelik sejenak saat Kagura berbicara.

"Gadis itu...siapa?" tanya Kagura membuat Sougo tersenyum.

"Siapa ya.." Sougo sengaja memenggal kalimatnya agar bisa membuat Kagura kesal, namun yang ia dapati adalah ekspresi sedih dari Kagura yang membuatnya kaget, "..Hanya seseorang yang harus kulindungi namun gagal," jelasnya kemudian.

"Kau baik sekali pada orang yang baru kau kenal.." Kagura memenggal kalimatnya, "..Tapi mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba. Membuat Sougo malah menahan ketawa.

"Dasar kau China. _Acting_ cemburumu tidak bagus. Belajarlah dulu pada Taylor Swi*ft," titah Sougo kemudian membuat alis Kagura naik-turun karena kesal.

_Uh, acting dan Taylor Swi*ft apa hubungannya?_ Kagura pun akhirnya membatin.

Kagura lalu tersenyum, "Sudah selesai," katanya, lalu membenahi segala peralatan kesehatan untuk dibawa pergi.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, acara _ghousujin-sama_ dan _maid-chan_-nya berakhir disini," jelasnya sembari melangkah. Ya, hari itu adalah hari tepat dimana dua minggu telah usai. Kecepatan? Ya, karena Elien-_san_ tidak terlalu ingin mengulur waktu biar cepat tamat karena waktu untuk mengerjakan hal ini sangat mepet.

Kembali pada Kagura.

Ia melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya diraih oleh tangan Sougo. Hal itu membuat Kagura membalikkan wajahnya untuk dapat bisa melihat wajah Sougo.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, namun Sougo malah menggeleng dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kagura.

Karena genggaman tangannya sudah terlepas, Kagura pun kembali berlalu sembari berpikiran kalau Sougo hari itu aneh sekali.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia mendengar Sougo berucap.

"Kagura, aku memimpikan kakakku," mata Kagura membulat sempurna, bukan karena apapun tapi karena nada suara Sougo tampaknya lemah sekali. Juga ia baru pertama kali mendengar kalau Sougo memanggilnya dengan namanya. Ia pun langsung membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke arah Sougo—walaupun berjarak satu meter.

"Aku mimpi dia datang, namun pergi lagi," Sougo tidak menunduk, ia tetap pada posisi duduknya, namun pandangannya terkesan hanya lurus ke depan. Ntah mengapa, kaki Kagura terburu-buru ingin berada di samping Sougo sehingga ia tersandung batu, untungnya dengan sigap Sougo memeganginya agar tidak jatuh. Mata mereka bertemu.

Kagura langsung berdiri di samping Sougo lalu melempar sekotak _sukonbu_ ke paha Sougo. Sougo meraihnya lalu melihat ke arah Kagura dan Kagura malah memalingkan wajahnya, "Maaf saja, tapi hanya _sukonbu_-lah yang aku punya," jelasnya.

Sougo mengepalnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"_Arigatou_.." Ucapan itu membuat Kagura merasa _doki-doki_ dan _awkward_.

"Y-ya," balas Kagura canggung, "Tapi jangan sedih begitu, kalau kau terus begitu, tandanya kau belum ikhlas. Kalau kau belum iklas, kakakmu takkan tenang di sana," jelas Kagura seperti menceramahi yang membuat Sougo sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah dasar kau, bisa saja menceramahi orang," tangan Sougo langsung mengelus rambut Kagura namun hanya sekejap.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu sedih, kau 'kan sudah menceritakannya pada temanmu dan aku," ucapan Kagura membuat Sougo kembali terdiam, "Eh? Ada apa?" Kagura jadi makin bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku baru bercerita padamu di sepanjang hari ini," hal itu malah sekarang membuat Kagura terdiam.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kagura canggung.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu," hal itu membuat Kagura rada kesal, namun tak ia gubris rasa kesalnya saat itu.

"China.." Sougo memanggil Kagura dengan panggilan seperti biasa, "..Ini pedih rasanya," sambungnya dengan nada yang sangat lemah, membuat Kagura tiba-tiba langsung menempelkan tangannya di pipi Sougo yang membuat Sougo kaget.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sougo yang masih merasa kaget.

"Kau begitu buruk hari ini.." Kagura lalu melepaskan tempelan tangannya pada pipi Sougo. Ia kemudian berlalu, "..Setidaknya itu hadiah dariku biar kau tidak begitu buruk lagi," lalu akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Sougo.

Sougo melihat Kagura berlalu dalam diam, namun tangannya ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang tadi ditempelkan Kagura—dengan tangan Kagura—lalu tersenyum.

Kagura yang masih berjalan itu pun mulai mengacaukan rambut oranye-nya, "Apa-apaan dengan hanya memberitahu hal penting seperti itu padaku seorang? Dasar sadis!"

TBC desuu..

N/A: _red kirei_ : Merah cantik (?)

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. akhirnya bisa kembali membuat _fanfict_ abal dengan cerita yang lumayan panjang~~ _SANKYUU YANG UDAH FOLLOW + FAV + REVIEW FICT INI! SEMOGA KETEMU SAMA OKITA-SAN! _/nak.

Yah pokoknya dari saya itu aja. Ini plot nya udah ngawur. Oh ya, kalau ada _miss_, _typo(s)_ tolong maklumin ya. Soalnya saya masih tetep gak ada waktu buat ngecek lagi, jadi maaf ya. Juga maaf kalau ada kalimat yang kurang cocok karena imajinasi lagi diujung tanduk /halah/ Btw humor nya udah nggak kena ya? Maaf deh, ini gara-gara mereka udah mulai ke jenjang(?) serius gitu, jadinya kalo serius ditambah humor kan gak bingo gitu /wat.

Gitu aja, salam benang gulung-gulung dari sayaa! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA SENPAIII XD X3

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Oi, Ginpachi-_sensei_ sedang cuti karena mau nonton _Gorilla Twin_, jadi hari ini _oshiete_ nya ngga sama Ginpachi-_sensei_ tapi sama Elien -_san_ _deshhuuuuu_, oke ulang."

_Oshiete!_

_Elien-sensei!_

"Nah, kalau begini kan beneran saya yang mengajar," elien-_san_ mendelik ke arah jam dan berkata, "Waktu kita kepepet, jadi kita mulai saja ya."

Ia lalu meraih sebuah _review_, "Yang pertama dari **Satsuki Kobayakawa**, _'HYAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA PERTAMAAAAX! /DIESH_. _Dapet e-mail dari Gmail(?), taunya dari FFN. Eh ternyata fic Elien-san udah update. :'3 Serasa ada oasis di tengah padang pasir(?) Aaahh, akhienya h'_. Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa pula ini malah kepotong? Apakah Satsuki lelah me-_review_ atau dia nge-_review_ sambil merem?" sang elien sudah mencak-mencak, lalu tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari _Satsuki-san_ dengan judul _'Review ulang(?)'_.

"Mari kita bacakan, _'AAAAAHHHH SIAL KEPENCET SEND— /NANGES. Saya ulang review disini ya, Elien-san. :'' /dibejek. HYAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA PERTAMAAAAX! /DIESH. Dapet e-mail dari Gmail(?), taunya dari FFN. Eh ternyata fic Elien-san udah update. :'3 Serasa ada oasis di tengah padang pasir(?) Aaahh, akhirnya update juga.. Ditengah galau-galau, gak taunya bisa baca beginian. Hint-nya kerasa banget, dan kasihan Shin-chan dan Gin-chan. :'' Betewe, SAYA TYPOOOO SAMA REVIEW KEMARIN— /DESH. GAPAPA KAN SAYA MAMPIR KE KELAS 3-Z, KAN ADA GINPACHI-SENSEI DISANAAAH— /brb pelukin Ginpachi-sensei /dibuang. Ceritanya semakin menarik saja, humornya jadi semakin ala Gintama(?) nih, jadi nggak sabar ntar kayak gimana hati batunya Kagura bisa lumer(?) sama sadisnya(?) Sougo... AH SWEEET- /hush. Sekian coretangaje saya, harap maklum(?) :''D Salam damai, -Satsuki'_ nah, beginilah mungkin maksud _review_-nya."

"Oke saya jawab. HYAHAHA KEPENCET SEND /wat. Sst, nama seperti G*mail harus disensor /elusensornyanggabener. Sengaja biar cepet tamat, jadi _hint_-nya harus dapet:'3 /gagituoi. Gintoki sama Shinpachi emang patut dikasihani dari dahulu. IYA KAMUH TYPO. GABOLEEE GINPACHI NGELIHAT KAMU AJA UDAH GATEL PENGEN GARUK KETEK /wat /nak. Terimakasih :'3 iya humornya, maacih :'3 Dua duanya batu, kalo diadu bukan _sweet_ tapi pecah:'3 /bukangitujuga. Saya maklumi kok, biasa sajaa. Salam kriuk mamamia lezatos dari Ayuha chaan."

Elien langsung membalik _review_ dan kemudian berucap.

"_Review_ kedua yang masuk dari **marfa aully**, _'Ah, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata racun tikus, lem tikus, ekor tikus dan sega sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tikus kalau dicampur pake blender jadi hijau warnanya. Shougo-kun, yang semangat ya, ngerjain Kaguranya /dihajar kagura/. Padahal sebenernya aku pengen liat ekspresi Shougo pas minum minuman tijus (tikus dijus) itu, ahahaha /diseppuku Shougo/. Yah, Elien-chan, kurikulum '13 memang mengerikan, kok, aku tahu, tetep semangat y.'_ Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk _marfa-san_, karena namanya tidak tercantum di _chapter_ kemarin karena pakai (_) jadi hilang tiba-tiba. Jadi kali ini saya memisahkan namanya bukan pakai '_' tapi pakai spasi, saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

"Baiklah jawabannya. Ah, saya juga baru tahu berkat kerja keras Kagura wkwk. Aku dukung juga kok Sougo ngerjain Kagura /wut /ikutandihajar/. Sama, tapi idenya ilang, jadi ngga dicantumin de uvu /ikutandiseppuku/. HWAAA akhirnya ada yang tahu juga gimana ngerinya hal itu /sembahsujud/. Siaapp, aku pasti akan tetap semangat."

Lalu elien kembali membalik _review _dan tertinggal satu _review_ lagi.

"Yang terakhir dari **SyifaCute**, _'Lanjut y! Nih cerita makin seru aja... Dan, jgn lupa, UPDATE KILAT!'_ oke sip. Ini sudah lanjut yaa, syggg:'3 ahh maacih, terimakasih sangaat :'3 Hwa tentang apdet, diusahakan kok, berdoa saja biar bisa apdet kilat :'D /wut."

Tatapan elien pun ke arah kamera.

"Jangan bosan dengan _fanfict _ ini. Walau abal pasti ngangenin! Jadi saya minta _review_ untuk membuat saya bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan _chapter_ yang tinggal beberapa lagi," jelasnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah kamera.

"Sampai jumpa _next chapter_."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ini adalah surat dari kerajaan."

"Apa-apaan kau, aru?" tanya gadis bercepol itu pada seseorang yang diutus dari kerajaan.

"Maksud saya, _Oji_, ah _baka oji_ itu ingin mengundangmu pada kencan kedua kalian," Jelasnya kemudian.

Gadis bercepol atau kita anggap Kagura itu pun langsung meraih surat undangan tadi, kemudian meremasnya.

"Dasar si bodoh itu, aru. Apakah ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru, aru? Baru minggu ketiga, aru," sembari meremas, wajah Kagura sudah nampak bagaikan _death evil_ yang membuat sang utusan kerajaan itu bergidik ngeri hingga ingusan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menjadi pengantinnya, kau dengar itu, aru?!" teriak Kagura kemudian membuat utusan yang ingusan itu hingga berlarian.

Kagura mendengus sejenak, "Apa-apaan dia?"

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Sougo memimpikan _aneue_-nya datang yang membuatnya teringat kembali. Namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada para Shinsengumi dan akhirnya ia pun memendam juga ketika bersama Kagura. Sougo memiliki misi untuk menangkap sang pembunuh wanita yang mengincar seorang pelayan toko _minimarket_, namun berakhir dengan kalahnya sang pembunuh dan meninggalnya sang target yang membuat Sougo tambah kesal. Dalam kekesalannya yang dalam, akhirnya ia pun menceritakan segalanya pada Kagura hingga berbagai simpati pun diberikan oleh Kagura padanya.

~LFN~

"Huuh? Kau ingin menyuruhku lagi untuk membantumu dalam kencanmu?" tanya lelaki bersurai _silver_ pada Kagura sembari mengupil dan malas.

"I-iya, Gin-_chan, _aru. Tanpa bantuanmu dan Shinpachi, aku tidak bisa sukses untuk kencan dan kau tahu 'kan jika aku tak sukses, aru?" seketika, _background_ kuburan dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar pun muncul membuat Gin—lelaki _silver—_itu merinding.

"Baiklah Kagura-_chan_. Aku memang tak ingin di _seppuku_ massal," jelasnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau, Gin-_chan, _aru?" Kagura pun berlarian kecil untuk mengejar Gin tersebut.

Gin mengorek telinganya dan keluarlah Shinpachi.

_Uh?! Apa-apaan dengan aku yang keluar dari telinga Gin-san?! Oii!_ Teriak Shinpachi dalam hati.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," oh ternyata, Shinpachi datang dari pintu Yorozuya.

"Ah, Shinpachi kebetulan, tadi aku akan ke rumahmu," Gin langsung merangkul bahu Shinpachi dan berjalan bersama hingga meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

Kagura masih diam di situ.

Iya, masih diam.

Hingga,

"GIN-_CHAN_ DAN SHINPACHI BODOOOOOOOOOOHH, ARU! DASARRR BODOOOOOOH, ARU!"

Yah, teriakan itu pun menggema dari dalam Yorozuya.

~LFN~

Sudah satu jam Kagura ditinggal oleh Gin dan Shinpachi. Kagura pun mulai menunjukkan titik jenuh menunggu. Ia kemudian meraih gagang telepon hitam yang senantiasa tergeletak di meja Gin. Sembari memutar-mutar—agar bisa memasukkan nomor telepon—Kagura pun mengeluh. Setelah nomor yang dituju selesai ia masukkan, Kagura lalu menempatkan gagang telepon hitam itu pada telinganya sembari menunggu balasan dari seberang.

_"Moshi moshi?"_ sapa orang diseberang sana.

"Papi, aku punya permintaan, aru," Kagura langsung _to the point_ pada maksud ia menelepon papinya.

_"Iya, apa itu, Kagura-chan?"_ tanya papinya dengan nada yang hangat dan lembut.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku dalam kencan bersama _baka oji_, aru," jelas Kagura kemudian yang membuat papinya memutuskan sambungan telepon diantara mereka.

Dan Kagura pun langsung membanting telepon hitam tak berdosa itu. Kagura pun meraih payung ungunya dan berlarian ke luar Yorozuya.

Terik matahari sangat membuat dirinya kepanasan—walaupun sekarang ia tengah berlindung—ia pun berteduh di pinggir toko sembari jongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya—yang ia lipatkan secara silang.

Di dalam batinnya, ia mengutuki Gin, Shinpachi dan papinya yang tak mau membantunya dalam kencannya ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana dalam kencannya ini. Ia semakin pilu ketika mengingat dirinya yang belum bisa meraih hatinya Sougo. Mungkin tujuh hari dari sekarang ia sudah bertunangan dengan sang _baka oji_, pikirnya suram. Ia pun lalu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berjalan tanpa arah.

"_Leader_ 'kah itu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Di sana terlihat seorang teroris bersurai hitam panjang dan seekor, uh iya seekor pinguin atau bebek atau badut?

"Zura," Kagura pun berlarian ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya Zura itu.

"Zura_ janai_, Katsura _da_!" seperti biasa, Zura—ah, Katsura meralat namanya yang Kagura salah sebut itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau berjalan tanpa arah begini, _leader_?" tanya Katsura kemudian ketika ia mulai peka dengan situasi Kagura.

Kagura menggeleng sejenak, "Tidak, aru, tidak ada sesuatu hal apapun, aru," jelasnya, namun kakinya belum melangkah, "Nee, Zura, aru. Apa kau tahu, aru. Apa yang harus kau lakukan dalam sebuah kencan, aru?" tanya Kagura.

Pertanyaan Kagura membuat Katsura tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ah, memangnya mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, _leader_?" tanya Katsura balik yang membuat Kagura langsung salah tingkah.

"Ah tidak, aru. I-ini karena ada seorang teman, aru. Ia mempunyai teman dan temannya mempunyai teman lagi, aru. Nah teman tadi punya kakak aru, dan kakaknya punya teman lagi aru, lalu—," penjelasan panjang lebar itu pun dipotong oleh Katsura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi permasalahan ini dari temanmu dan temanmu mempunyai teman lagi. Nah teman tadi punya kakak dan kakaknya punya teman lagi, lalu—," jitakan pun berhasil mendarat di kepala Katsura.

Elizabeth—nama makhluk di sebelah Katsura—pun mengajukan papannya yang bertuliskan, _"Kau malah membuat hal tadi semakin membingungkan, Katsura-san."_

Katsura pun mengelus jitakan yang dibuat oleh Kagura di kepalanya, "Ah maaf, _leader_. Menurutku dalam kencan itu, kau bisa minum-minum," Katsura pun mulai berkata yang membuat Kagura sedikit bingung.

"Minum-minum itu lalu di temani oleh para gadis," timpanya Katsura kembali.

_Uh, gadis? Aku ini gadisnya, bodoh, aru!_ Kagura sedikit meruntuki Katsura dalam hati.

"Setelah itu kau kembali minum-minum."

"Dan minuman lainnya kembali menghampiri."

"Lalu minuman yang lain juga datang."

"Tak lupa, pelayan lainnya pun membawa minuman."

"Minuman pun data—AKH!" perkataan nista Katsura terputus ketika tinjuan mendarat di muka indahnya.

"Dasar kau, aru! Aku tidak mengerti, aru! Yang kau omongkan semuanya hanya tentang minum-minum, aru!" teriak Kagura kesal, urat di tangan dan dahinya sudah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah sampai pada batasannya.

Katsura yang tadi terjatuh—akibat bogeman Kagura—pun mencoba bangkit sembari memegangi wajahnya yang bonyok di bogem Kagura, "_Leader_, kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya minum-minum ditemani para gadis yang cantik," belanya.

Kini, Elizabeth membalikkan papannya, _"Jangan samakan kencan dengan pergi ke bar, Katsura-san!"_

"Elizabeth, mengapa kau malah memarahi aku?" Katsura kemudian merangkul kaki berbulu milik Elizabeth dengan tangisan yang mengucur deras.

Kagura langsung membalikkan badannya—guna agar tidak melihat pemandangan nista tersebut—lalu kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

~LFN~

Keringat mengucur begitu saja dari pelipis gadis bak China—Kagura—itu. Walaupun dirinya sudah melindungi kulit putihnya dari teriknya matahari di Kabuki cho dengan payung ungunya, namun rasanya tetap saja percuma. Ia tetap saja basah akibat keringat yang terus menerus turun.

_Ah, aku lapar, aru._ Runtuknya dalam hati.

_Aku juga haus, aru._ Timpalnya kemudian.

Ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah gerbang, seperti _doujo_.

Tatapannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada tanah pun akhirnya ia naikkan—untuk melihat tulisan di sana—dan tulisan itu membuatnya kaget bukan main.

_Shimura kah ini, aru? Mengapa aku malah pergi ke tempat ini, aru? Memang benar aku sedang lapar, aru. Tapi mengapa langkahku secara otomatis malah melangkah ke rumah Shinpachi dan Anego, aru?!_ Kagura menjerit dalam batinnya. Ia pun mulai menjambak rambut oranye miliknya dengan frustasi.

_Gawat ini, aru. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Gin-chan maupun Shinpachi, aru! Tapi mengapa aku malah datang ke depan rumahnya, aru?!_ Batinnya pun berlanjut. Bahkan menurut saya sang narator, harusnya Kagura lari saja menjauh dari rumah itu agar tidak berjumpa dengan Shinpachi, tapi mengapa ia masih berdiri di depan sana sembari frustasi? Ah sudah biarkan saja apa maunya.

Ketika pintu itu bergerak—tanda mau terbuka—, Kagura langsung meraih payung ungunya—yang tadi terjatuh saat ia menjambak rambut oranye-nya—dan akan berlari, namun sayang..

"Ara, Kagura-_chan_?" gadis _ponytail_ itu sudah keluar dan melihat Kagura yang hendak berlarian, "Ada apa, Kagura-_chan_? Mengapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Kagura pun mau-tidak-mau langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah gadis di belakangnya, "Y-yo, _Anego_!" sapanya dengan terbata. Keringat dingin mengucur begitu saja dari pelipisnya.

_Ga-gawat ini, aru. Ka-kalau Shinpachi ada di sana, ba-bagaimana ini, aru?_ Batinnya kembali frustasi.

"Nee, _Anego_," Kagura memanggil gadis yang dipanggilnya _Anego_ itu.

"Apa, Kagura-_chan_?" dengan senyuman manis, sang _anego_ pun bertanya kepada Kagura.

"Shin-shinpachi?" Kagura balik bertanya dengan terbata.

"Eh?" sang _anego_ atau yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Otae itu pun terkejut sejenak, "Shinpachi? Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya Kagura-_cha_—," perkataannya pun terpotong.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, aru!" Ucap Kagura sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar berlarian untuk menjauhi rumah tersebut.

Otae yang melihat Kagura berlari pun mulai memegangi pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku pikir ia mencari Shinpachi. Padahal aku juga sedang ingin mencari Shinpachi dan ingin mengajaknya pergi bersama untuk mencari Shinpachi, namun ia tidak mencarinya, 'kah."

Sementara itu Kagura yang masih berlarian pun mulai lelah, dapat dilihat dari larinya yang makin lama makin melambat hingga ia berjalan. Kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

Kali ini ia benar-benar berjalan lama sekali, hingga suasana pun tak seterik tadinya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk singgah ke sebuah taman. Taman yang biasanya ramai pada sore hari. Ia pun memilih duduk di bangku ke dua. Karena cuaca tidak terlalu terik, ia pun menutup payung ungu kesayangannya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada langit.

"Besok, 'kah?" dan ia pun menutup matanya.

Pikirannya mumet. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana ia berkencan untuk besok bersama sang pangeran bodoh itu. Apa lagi ia masih berpikir, tujuh hari dari sekarang ia pasti sudah bertunangan dengan pangeran bodoh tersebut. Pikirannya masih mengambang dengan suramnya.

"Hanya gadis bodoh yang tidur di tempat seperti ini," suara itu membangunkannya dari pemikirannya tadi. Ia pun langsung membuka matanya dan terlihatlah wajah _shota_ yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sadi—ah, Okita?" tanya Kagura tak percaya dengan keberadaan lelaki itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, aru?" tanya Kagura pada Okita—nama lelaki _shota_ itu.

Okita pun berjalan untuk bisa duduk di samping Kagura, "Ah tidak ada, aku sedang berpatroli dan melihat ada gadis bodoh yang bisa tertidur di sini—akh!" dan tercoloklah kedua mata sang sadis Okita.

Kagura langsung berlenggok pergi dari tempat itu, sementara Okita sedang bergulang-guling ke sana ke mari dikarenakan sakitnya mata dia.

Dengan kekuatan, Okita pun melihat Kagura dengan sebelah mata merahnya, "Dasar kau gadis China bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Dan mengapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanya Okita dengan geramnya. Okita langsung berjalan untuk menggapai Kagura.

"SADIS BODOH! SANGAT BODOH! TAK ADA YANG LEBIH BODOH DARI PADA SI SADIS INI!" ketika Okita baru sampai di samping Kagura, Kagura langsung berteriak seperti itu dan langsung menonjok pipi mulus Okita dengan amarah yang membuat Okita terjatuh lagi.

Okita dalam jatuhnya hanya tertegun melihat Kagura seperti, _rapuh_?

"Sadis bodoh!" ntah mata Okita yang salah atau memang benar kalau Kagura, menangis?

Cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya itu terus mengucur yang menyebabkan isakan.

"Sadis, hiks, bodoh! Bodoh sekali, hiks! Kenapa oi, sadis, hiks!" Kagura kemudian berjalan menuju Okita yang setengah duduk dan langsung meraih kerahnya Okita. Ia meremas kerah Okita dengan kuat. Tangannya memberontak di sana.

Okita hanya tertegun melihat hal itu. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Sedangkan Kagura, wajahnya sudah bergelimang air mata yang membuatnya hancur.

"Sadis, kenapa, hiks," Kagura terisak dan terus memberontakki kerah baju Okita yang membuat Okita menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa sadis kau tidak—," perkataan Kagura teredam oleh bahu kekar Okita. Dirinya terdekap dalam pelukan Okita yang sedari tadi belum melancarkan aksi apapun. Okita mendekap Kagura dengan tangan kanannya, namun dalam. Membuat Kagura tak bisa berbicara lagi.

Mata biru Kagura sudah melotot sejak tadi, ia tak tahu jika Okita akan berbuat hal hangat ini. Kagura pun membenamkan matanya dalam kelopaknya, meresapi aroma bahu Okita. Kagura pun bergerak, hingga bibirnya mencapai daun telinga Okita.

"Kumohon, cintailah aku."

TBC, yez!

Hora, kembali lagi dengan saya Ayuha yang dipanggil Elien-_san_ dayo!

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAKUU UDAH LAMA NGGA APDET YAK! Orz /sujud.

ADUH GOMEN! YANG INI CERITANYA TERMASUK SINGKAT UVU!

TAPI GILA IDENYA ILANG MUNCUL, JADINYA CERITANYA SINGKAT. TOLONG AMPUNI HAMBA /NAK.

AMPUNI HUMOR YANG TAK ADA INI. AMPUNI ROMANCE YANG NGGA KENA INI

/matikankepslok.

Oke, baiklah. Pokoknya mohon maaf atas:

1\. Telat apdet.

2\. Cerita singkat.

3\. Humornya garing.

4\. Romancenya ga dapet.

5\. OOC, Miss, Typo(s).

6\. DLL.

Oke sekian dari saya untuk _chapter _ini. _Chapter_ depan sepertinya humornya dikenain, soalnya acara kencannya Kagura sama _baka oji_ pfffftt... jadi tunggulah di _chapter_ selanjutnya untuk mengetahui kisah dan cerita tentang OkiKagu atau HattaKagu? Pokoknya jangan lupa review dan sampai jumpa yaa~~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Ee, kembali lagi dengan saya, Sakata Ginpachi. Mohon maaf karena chap kemarin saya tidak hadir, dikarenakan saya harus menonton _Gorilla futari_. Oke kita langsung saja membaca _review_ pertama dari **Satsuki Kobayakawa**, _'*terobos masuk ke kelas 3z(?)* /SEKMAKSUDNYAAPA. ELIEEEEN-SAAAAAN! INI APA-INI APAAAA- LAGI NGERJAIN TUGAS LAGI-LAGI DAPET EMAIL DARI GM*AIL-SENSEEEEI-(?) /dibejek karena berisik. Sial. Dapet ini langsung meluncur ke ficnya. Astaga, mantap banget. OkiKagu sudah mulai maju juga nih. :'''. Sougo yang tertutup banget sudah mulai terbuka, walau rada musti 'dicongkel' dulu sih. Juga, enta gimana kali ini agak maksa humornya. :v But no problem, Gintama memang seperti ini. Ah, kok pas banget saya rewatch pas episode Obi Hajime sama otaku Hijikata vs Shinpachi... /TERUS. T-TAPI ELIEN-SAAAN, GINPACHI-SENSEI ITU KESAYANGAN LHHOOO-:''' /diusir. Any way by the way in fly away like butterfly with justaway(?), selama mata saya memandang nggak ada typo. Maklumi saya yang lagi kena penyakit menular (?) /NO. Keep writing, Elien-san! Lanjutkan yoh, nanggung banget ini sebenta lagi si botak harus nyerah dengan OkiKagu! *diesh* Salam damai dari planet Mayo, (?) –Satsuki.'."_

"Oke, ini jawabannya. Ngapain kau terobos ke kelas saya?" Ginpachi langsung mengusir gadis yang menerobos itu dengan paksa juga, "Kalau sedang ngerjain tugas ya kerjain!" tukas Ginpachi dengan amarah /eeaa.

"Mantapkah. OkiKagu memang sudah harus maju, makanya Sougo harus melancarkan aksi-aksinya /jiah. Dicongkel? Apanya?! OAO" Humornya iya, memang udah maksain, maklum, udah rada bingung gimana penempatan humornya, desu. No problem kah? Arigatouuu TTATT. APA HUBUNGANNYA DIRIMU LAGI REWATCH DENGAN FICT INI?!" Oke, Ginpachi berdehem, ketika naskah membaca _review_ ini diinterupsi oleh elien-_san_.

Elien-_san_ pun langsung menyodorkan naskah ke Ginpachi kembali, "Baiklah saya lanjut. APA? AKU KESAYANGAN DIRIMU? BAIKLAH KITA KE JAMBAN BESOK! Oke, terimakasih sudah mengoreksi typo nya. Elien-_san_ sedang dalam proses untuk _writing_-nya, kok. Tenang saja. Si _hage_ itu pasti nyerah kok, yakin deh!" Ginpachi pun lalu meraih _review_ selanjutnya.

"Yang kedua oleh **Lala-chan ssu**, _'ALAMAK! SAYA GAK REVIEW CHAP KEMAREN :"D TOYONGYAH DISINI OKITA NGENES BANGET... APAAN ITU OKITA NGATAIN DADA KAGURA KAYAK PAPAN GILES- *ditabok* WHY INI SHIFTNYA NYENTRUM! #apasi. OKELAH KALO BEG-BEG-GITU...SAYA AGAK PUSING NGEBACA CHAP INI TAPI RAPOPO LAH. APDEEETT! #kebanyakanshiftdancapslock.'_ Baiklah terimakasih _review-_nya. Kau terlambat, kah? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, jangan ketinggalan lagi! Iya, saya juga kaget, elien-san sih senengnya bikin orang ngenes, mentang-mentang dia jones /abaikan. Biasalah, laki-laki benar-benar ingin dada yang _boing-boing_ /woi. Jangan dipencet dong kalo nyetrum xD. Maafkan elien-_san_ atas tulisannya yang bikin pusing, tapi akan dia usahakan agar lebih bagus lagi, _keep support!_ Teriimakasih, sudah apdet!" Ginpachi kembali meraih _review_ yang lainnya.

"Selanjutnya, _review_ dari **marfa aully**, _'UGYAAAAA OKIKAGUNYA BIKIN FANGIRLING! Hijikata bikin kesel, dan kenapa shogo tiba tiba kebelet? Pokoknya semangat ngetiknya ya elien-chan! Salam sayang, Jendral Pasukan Pelindung Cinta. Purin13,'_ Terimakasih atas coret coretnya! Benarkah bikin _fangirling_? Senangnyaaa. Oogushi-_kun_ ngeselin? Kenapa? Sougo kebelet, biasalah panggilan alam. Baiklah, elien-_san_ pasti semangat kok! Salam sayang dari elien juga," kemudian Ginpachi kembali meraih yang selanjutnya.

"Kemudian dari **Sherry Scarlet**, _'Wah, maaf ya baru review hahaha harusnya dari pertama baca aku langsung revew hehe gomenne. udah bagus sih, ceritanya menghibur deh. ga terlalu muluk-muluk diksi, deskripsi proposional (sekit tapi ga ribet dan ga monoton) pokoknya perfect. Ganbatte dan keep writing. Aku tunggu next chapt n.n'_ Terimakasih atas _review_-nya.. Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca saja aku sudah senang. Terimakasih atas kritiknya yang membuat semangat ^^ Baiklah, elien-_san_ akan semangat dan terus menulis. Oke, ini sudah apdet!" Dan Ginpachi pun meraih _review_ yang terakhir.

"Yang terakhir dari **RiRingo**, _'#kelepek-kelepek dengan mulut menganga dan berbusa dikarenakan dosis humor yang berlebihan.. (abaikan..") domo author-san.. ri-desu.. menyedihkan sekali aku baru nemu fanfic ini.. T.T gak bisa berhenti ngakak lah baca fanfic ini diawal2 chapter sampai2 hrs menggunakan bantuan bantal untuk meredam suara karena udh tngh malam.. XD tp chapter ini rasanya agak2 suraam.. D: tak apalah yg penting sdh ada benih2 l*pe antara Sougo ma Kagura.. ditunggu chap selanjutnya.. 39,'_ Terimakasih banyak atas coretcoretnyaa.. Waduh, ternyata _fict_ ini benar-benar berbahaya /bakarfictnya /NO. Domo, Ginpachi desu, _Elien-san_ yang punya sedang pundung sambil ngetik xD Jangan bilang menyedihkan, yang penting sudah jumpa 'kan? TAT /pukpuk. AHAHAHAA KOK BISA YA, padahal humornya garing krenyes krenyes xD duh kasian bantalnya digigit2. Iya, sengaja dibuat suram, biar disemangatin kagura /eeaaaaa. Semoga aja Sougo peka /dibazooka. Ini sudah apdet, 39 juga!"

Telunjuk Ginpachi pun menunjuk ke arah kamera, "Jangan lupakan _fict_ ini! Dan terus baca kelanjutan ceritanya! Walau humor nya udah ga kerasa, tapi inti ceritanya yaitu _romance_ nya sedang diproses, jadi sabar menunggunya! Baiklah, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura mendapat surat dari kerajaan untuk kembali berkencan dengan Hatta. Seperti biasa Kagura ingin meminta tolong kepada Gintoki dan Shinpachi, namun mereka menolak. Kagura pun meminta tolong kepada papinya, dan ditolak. Akhirnya Kagura galau. Saat Sougo datang, Kagura malah menangis?

~LFN~

"_Baka_," suara menyebalkan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah mendekap seorang gadis. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan dekapannya yang tadinya dalam sekali.

Ketika wajah mereka berhadapan, sang pemuda berkata, "Kau pikir aku memelukmu karena sengaja?" dan itu membuat gadis dihadapannya sedikit kecewa, _dalam hati_.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang tidak ada keuntungannya bagiku?" jelasnya kemudian.

"La-lalu? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu padaku, aru?!" geram gadis Yato tersebut yang bernama Kagura.

Senyuman sadis muncul di sudut bibir lelaki _shota_ yang bernama Sougo itu.

"Ah? Hanya terbawa suasana, _mungkin_," jelasnya lagi sembari berdiri dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

Langkah Sougo tiba-tiba terhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berkata, "Kupikir _acting_-mu kurang bagus. Walaupun 'mungkin' banyak yang mengira kau sungguh-sungguh. Tapi kau takkan bisa membohongiku, bodoh."

Dan Sougo melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kemudian berhenti lagi.

"Oh iya. Tadi aku memelukmu karena banyak orang-orang yang mengira aku telah membuat seorang anak kecil menangis. Jadinya aku meredam tangisanmu agar semuanya tak menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari _loli hunter_," Sougo melanjutkan langkahnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang membuat Kagura geram.

"Da-da-DASAR SADISS!"

_A-apa-apaan dia, aru? Padahal sudah kupikir kalau tadi itu termasuk acting yang luar biasa bagus dan tak akan membuat orang lain tahu kalau aku sedang pura-pura menangisi si sadis karena tidak membalas cinta palsuku ini, aru. ARGH!_ Dan kegeramannya pun berlanjut hingga ke dalam batin.

"Kagura?" ketika Kagura sibuk mengacaukan rambut oranye-nya dengan frustasi, terdengar sebuah suara yang tengah memanggilnya. Kagura pun berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Kyu-kyuubei?" dan Kagura semakin tidak percaya, untuk apa dia datang ke tempat ini.

"Yo, Kagura. Apa kau melihat Tae-_chan_? Aku tidak menemukannya di rumahnya."

_Dasar Kyuubei bodoh, aru. Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan yang langsung merujuk ke arah anego itu, aru._

"Tidak, aru. Tidak melihatnya, aru."

"Begitukah. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu untuk mencarinya," ketika Kyuubei hendak melangkahkan kakinya, pergelangan tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Kagura, yang membuat Kyuubei bingung.

"Kyuubei, tolong aku, aru," dan akhirnya Kagura pun meminta tolong pada Kyuubei.

Kagura pun menjelaskan segala yang terjadi. Ia ingin selamat dari perjodohan abad monyet itu. Karena itu, ia ingin meminta tolong kepada Kyuubei untuk membatalkannya.

"Jadi begitu, 'kah. Baiklah aku akan membantumu dengan 'Operasi Perebutan Wanita'!" jelas Kyuubei dengan bangganya.

"Tapi Kyuubei. Kau 'kan, wanita juga?" Kagura bertanya karena penasaran.

"Hahaha! Kau polos sekali, Kagura. Tak ada perbedaan antara wanita dan pria. Semua perbedaan hanyalah mitos! Kau tahu, jika wanita dan pria itu sama walau ******* nya berbeda, hahaha!" dan Kyuubei pun masuk ke zona kegilaan tersendirinya.

"Baiklah biar kujelaskan, dimulai dari _Plan A_. Kau kencan dengan Hatta, lalu aku datang membawa buaya, akhirnya Hatta berkencan dengan buaya," jelasnya.

"Keren, Kyuubei! Itu pasti berhasil, aru!" Tolong, siapa saja. Pukul kepala dua orang bodoh ini.

"Jika itu gagal, kita bergerak ke _Plan B_. Misalnya buaya itu menolak berkencan dengan Hatta dan Hatta patah hati. Ia pasti merebutmu dan membawamu lari. Di sana aku akan menunggangi kuda untuk memberinya minum di sungai," Oh tolong, ini tidak nyambung sama sekali. Tolong, siapa saja cegat orang ini untuk berbicara. Ah, dan _narrator_ lah yang kini ber-_tsukkomi_ ria karena tidak ada sang _straight man_ di sini.

Kagura mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda setuju. Apa dia segitu bodohnya?!

"Kita bergerak ke _Plan C_. Ketika sang kuda selesai minum, aku akan membawanya ke kandang untuk memberinya istirahat," APA-APAAN DENGAN _PLAN C_ NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

"Bagaimana dengan nasibku, aru?" Ah, bagus Kagura. Ternyata kau bertanya pertanyaan yang nyambung.

"Kau sudah ada di kandang kuda," KENAPA BISA?! Oi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa Kagura kembali ke kandang ketika ia tengah dibawa kabur oleh si _baka oji_ itu? Oi? Jelaskan pada _narrator_ ini!

"Biasanya, semua akan berakhir di _Plan C_. Namun kupikir, kita harus punya _Plan D_ untuk berjaga-jaga jika semuanya gagal," Oi bodoh! Sudah jelas seluruh _Plan_-mu akan gagal!

"_Plan D_ nya. Aku akan menyuruhmu merawat kudaku sampai ia tumbuh besar," Udah dong! Apa-apaan dengan _plan D_ ini. Apakah kau segitu inginnya membuat sang kuda tumbuh? Kenapa kuda yang jadinya dirawat? Bagaimana dengan Kagura dan _baka oji_?

"Itu bagus, Kyuubei, aru. Aku pikir aku akan selamat dari perjodohan, aru," Ah, Kagura. Rasanya kau akan menikahi kuda kalau begitu caranya.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu esok di tempat kau berkencan. Namun rasanya aku akan tiba sore hari, jadi sampai jumpa," dan Kyuubei pun pergi menjauhi Kagura, meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di Kabuki cho.

Siang ini tidak begitu terik, diakibatkan karena tengah musim dingin. Kagura berjalan sembari bersenandung ria. Atas saran dari Kyuubei, Kagura menata dirinya di salon dan kini ia tengah berjalan untuk menemui _baka oji_ dan berkencan, lalu pulang.

Rambut yang tergerai menggelombang dengan indahnya. Riasan yang tampak natural, membuatnya imut. Balutan Yukata di bagian tubuhnya yang indah. Yukata berwarna merah muda dengan gradiasi putih dengan corak bunga sakura itu indah menemani tubuhnya. Tak lupa kaus kaki putih selututnya dengan sepatu berwarna merah muda-putih menemani jemari kakinya.

Indah memang gadis itu sekarang. Namun, semua akan langsung memuntahi dan meludahi pasangannya. Aku yakin.

Dan sang _baka_ sudah terjun ke sungai sekarang.

Ketika bersenandung dengan indahnya, Kagura langsung menjadi muram ketika melihat di depannya tengah berdiri sang sadis yang tampaknya sedang berpatroli seperti biasa.

Kagura hanya mencoba tenang dan berjalan begitu saja, melewati si sadis. Namun, pergelangan tangannya di raih oleh si sadis dan Kagura terseret karena si sadis menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat.

Ketika sampai di sebuah gang sempit, Sougo—nama orang sadis itu—langsung menghempaskan Kagura ke tembok yang menjulang di hadapannya, membuat Kagura mengaduh sejenak.

"Mau kemana kau?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sougo dan pertanyaan itulah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu, aru," Kagura menjawab dengan angkuhnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tetap mengejar-ngejarku jika kau pikir ini semua bukan urusanku?" Sougo, sepertinya mulai membuat Kagura kebingungan.

"Oi, sadis, aru. Kau pikir, dengan aku mengejar-ngejarmu, semua masalahku adalah masalahmu dan semua urusanku adalah urusanmu, huh, aru?" Kagura tampaknya semakin menantang.

"Kau pikir, jika kau mencintaiku, aku tidak membalasnya, China bodoh?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak.

Pergelangan tangan Kagura mulai digenggam oleh Sougo, sembari mengusap-ngusap dengan halus, "Aku juga suka padamu, bodoh. Sudah lama," dan itu benar-benar membuat Kagura melotot.

"Maaf sudah sering menggodamu, tapi itu untuk menutupi rasa sukaku padamu, karena aku dulunya tetap tidak ingin mengakui hal ini," Sougo berterus terang kepada Kagura. Kagura pun menjadi tersenyum, indah sekali senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, aru. Maukah kau menemaniku minggu depan, aru?" Kagura bertanya kemudian.

"Maksudmu saat natal? Kupikir aku punya kerjaan pada hari itu, tapi demi kamu, aku mau menemanimu pada hari itu," jelas Sougo dengan manisnya.

"YATTAA!" dan Kagura pun bersorak gembira.

_Akhirnya, perjodohan abad gorila itu bisa terlepas. _Kagura membatin dengan bahagia.

Di saat Kagura bergembira, Sougo menjadi tersenyum manis—ah, berubah menjadi senyuman sadis.

"Jadi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Bolehkah aku sudahi _acting_-ku tadi?" perkataan Sougo membuat Kagura membeku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _acting_, aru?" Kagura yang kebingungan pun disambut oleh jitakan dari Sougo.

"Bodoh~. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang tadi itu adalah _acting_. Jadi apakah kau adalah generasi yang bodoh dari yang terbodoh? Haha, dasar gadis yang bodoh," lalu Sougo pun berjalan menjauhi Kagura.

Kagura sudah kesemutan di sana.

Ketika Kagura mendapat ancang-ancang, Kagura pun berhasil menampar Sougo dengan geramnya.

"Beraninya kau membuat hal sepenting itu menjadi lelucon, aru!" dan Kagura pun berlarian meninggalkan Sougo yang memegangi pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Gadis bodoh."

~LFN~

_"Ah, itu Kagura-chan sudah datang, dozo."_

_"Aku juga sudah melihatnya, Pattsuan, dozo."_

Tampaknya lelaki bersurai _silver_—Gintoki—dan lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—tengah berkomunikasi lewat _talkie walkie_.

"Ah, Kagura-_san_. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," Hatta yang sudah was-was akibat Kagura yang telat beberapa menit—karena dipojokkan oleh Sougo—itu langsung bersumringah.

Kagura hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Lalu duduk di kursi.

"Kagura-_san_. Terimakasih sudah datang," ucap makhluk abstrak itu yang dijawab oleh senyuman Kagura.

_"Gin-san gawat! Kalau begini terus, kencan mereka mulus, dozo,"_ ucap Shinpachi yang tengah berada di bawah meja kencan Kagura dan Hatta—tentunya untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

Shinpachi dan Gintoki masih sama-sama bergaya ala preman seperti pada saat mereka ingin mengawasi Kagura. Yaitu Shinpachi menggunakan kacamata 3D berwarna dan Gintoki menggunakan wig afro warna perak.

Gintoki tampak menepuk kepalanya di tembok. Ia kini berada di sebelah kursi Kagura dan Hatta, _"Tidak adakah seseorang yang ingin menyelamatkan Kagura? Dozo."_

_"Gin-san, bagaimana kalau aku menemui Okita-san untuk menemui Kagura? Dozo,"_ tanya Shinpachi pada Gintoki sembari was-was.

_"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana caranya kau keluar? Dozo,"_ Gintoki pun balik bertanya pada kacamata yang melekat pada seseorang itu.

_"Itu gampang, dozo,"_ Shinpachi lalu berdiri hingga meja yang sedari tadi ada di atasnya menjadi terbalik, ia pun langsung berlarian dengan kencang seperti orang yang sedang _kecepirit_.

_GITU TERNYATA?!_ Gintoki jadi tak percaya dalam hati.

_Y-yah, tapi setidaknya Shinpachi sudah pergi dan akan menemui Okita-kun dan aku hanya perlu menunggu sang Yagami Souichirou-kun itu datang. Sial, ini semua gara-gara baka oji itu. Kita semua dilarang menemani dan membantu Kagura dalam kencan mereka ini. Jika kami ketahuan membantunya, kepala kami pun akan lepas dengan gampangnya. Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutku mual_. Jelas atau ucap Gintoki dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya di dalam hati.

Lalu, di tempat Shinpachi.

Shinpachi sedang berlarian begitu lincahnya menuju markas Shinsengumi dan ia akan langsung menarik sang _sadistic_ dari Shinsengumi, lalu membawanya pada Kagura dan selesai, pikirnya.

Sesampainya Shinpachi di pintu gerbang markas Shinsengumi. Keringat dan peluh begitu deras membanjiri pelipis dan wajah Shinpachi, tentunya karena ia berlari begitu kencang. Ketika ia hendak memencet bel, tiba-tiba ia _kecepirit_ beneran.

_Ga-gawat ini! Bagaimana bisa aku malah mau BAB di saat yang seperti ini?! Apakah aku segitu gugupnya ingin menemui Okita-san? Benarkah itu?! Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak, ini pasti bukan gugup. Tapi mengapa hal ini sekarang malah menimpaku? Oh sial._ Dan Shinpachi pun bergalau ria di dalam batinannya.

Namun, ia memaksakan untuk memencet bel Shinsengumi. Setelah ia pencet, ia semakin galau karena _anu_ sudah di ujung tanduknya. Ia sudah pada batasnya, dan tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari markas.

Shinpachi pun menangis dalam diam, _segini sialnya kah jadi straight man? Apa salahku, Tuhan?!_

Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan langsung wajah yang sedang ingin ia temui saat itu, Okita Sougo.

"_Are_? Shimura _no otouto_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sougo kemudian setelah melihat wajah Shinpachi yang sudah pucat bercampur merah dan berkeringat banyak, serta tangannya tengah memegangi pantatnya—ya, menahan BAB.

"Apa kau?" Sougo pun mencoba menebak apa yang sedang Shinpachi rasakan.

Sougo pun memutar-mutar area sekitar Shinpachi dengan penuh selidik, "Ternyata benar, kau telah disodo*mi," jelasnya membuat Shinpachi menggampar Sougo menggunakan sendal.

"Sudahlah Okita-_san_! Acara melawaknya nanti dulu! Sekarang penting sekali!" teriak Shinpachi dengan geramnya. Ia pun langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Sougo dan menariknya. Namun, sang empunya tangan itu malah tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"China, 'kan?" tebaknya dan membuat Shinpachi melotot dan mengangguk.

Shinpachi pun menghiraukan rasa sakit di pantat dan perutnya, ia lalu bersujud di hadapan Sougo, "Kumohon, Okita-_san_. Kalau begini terus, Kagura-_chan_ pasti akan menjadi istri makhluk sakral itu," ucapannya malah membuat Sougo hampir menutup markas—setelah ia masuk tentunya.

Dan Shinpachi langsung menahan Sougo yang mau menutup gerbang tersebut, "Kumohon Okita-_san_," rengek Shinpachi dan Sougo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa iba sedikit pun.

Dan Shinpachi pun menyerah, karena tangannya sudah memerah untuk menahan pintu yang akan di tutup oleh Sougo, "Ah baiklah. Terserah," ucap Shinpachi kemudian setelah pintu markas benar-benar tertutup.

Dari dalam, Sougo langsung tersenyum sadis, ia menang, pikirnya. Sembari berjalan untuk meninggalkan gerbang markas, ia tersenyum senang karena tidak membantu Kagura. Namun, apakah ia akan senang kalau Kagura akan menjadi milik orang lain?

"Okita-_san_ apa kau yakin?! Meninggalkan Kagura-_chan_ begitu saja?! Apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa jika Kagura-_chan_ akan bersama dengan orang lain dan bukan bersamamu?! Aku hanya perlu jawabanmu, Okita-_san_! Apa kau yakin?!" dan teriakan dari Shinpachi berhasil membuat Sougo tertegun dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sembari menunduk Sougo tak bergeming dan kemudian berkata dengan nada yang tak biasanya, "Ya, aku yakin."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Mentari kini tak terasa sudah sampai pada batasnya, mentari indah dan cemerlang itu akan bersembunyi kembali dan membiarkan sang purnama malam yang akan menggantikan tahtanya untuk saat itu.

Kini, gadis super imut itu tengah berdiri tak bergeming di sebuah jembatan sembari sesekali mengedipkan kelopak matanya yang ia lakukan dengan refleks. Matanya terisi oleh bintang-bintang di langit yang tengah memadu warna dengan sang purnama, indah memang. Membuat mata biru yang indah miliknya menjadi semakin indah dengan gradiasi cahaya bintang-bintang dan sang dewi malam itu.

Gadis itu di temani seseorang di sana. Seseorang itu tampak sakral dan sudah jelas bukan manusia. Makhluk itu pun merona ketika memerhatikan gadis tadi dalam diam, ya, makhluk itu sungguh menyimpan rasa pada gadis di sebelahnya itu. Keheningan malam dan semilir angin setia menemani suasana gelap dengan paduan bintang-bintang itu. Sangat indah jika salah satunya berbicara dan menyatakan cinta, kuyakin itu.

"_Ano_, Kagura-_san_," dan suara itu berhasil memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, makhluk itu memanggil gadis tersebut dengan sebutan Kagura.

Kagura—gadis tadi—pun menoleh ke arah makhluk tersebut. Ia pun mengisyaratkan kalau ia berkata, 'apa?'.

Dengan rona di wajah makhluk itu, yang kuyakin akan membuat semua orang muntah berjama'ah, makhluk tersebut pun berkata, "Indah ya, malam ini," membuat Kagura kembali membalikkan pandangannya pada bintang-bintang yang bertebaran indah di sana. Ya, perkataan makhluk itu garing memang.

_Bagaimana ini, aru. Kemana perginya Kyuubei? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bukankah ia akan menjadi penyelamatku, aru?_ Dan ternyata Kagura tengah was-was dalam hati.

Dan Kyuubei pun bersin-bersin di kediamannya. Ia tengah diajari teknik oleh Papaue-nya.

_Sial. Aku tak 'kan bisa mendatangi Kagura kalau begini. Kagura, kumohon maafkan aku._ Pikirnya dalam batin.

Kembali pada Kagura dan suasana indah.

Hatta—nama makhluk sakral itu—pun tiba-tiba langsung memegangi jemari Kagura yang membuat Kagura kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, aru?" tanya Kagura dengan geram, Kagura hampir menonjoknya jika ia tidak berteriak dengan keras.

"AKU TAHU KALAU KAU TIDAK PERNAH INGIN DENGANKU, KAGURA-_SAN_!" dan ia pun benar-benar mendapat tonjokkan spesial dari Kagura.

"Suaramu berisik sekali, aru," ucap Kagura setelah Hatta terkapar.

Hatta pun mencoba bangkit. Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan Kagura, di bawah sang rembulan, Hatta berucap dengan sopannya, "Tapi kumohon, Kagura-_san_. Jadilah pasanganku untuk sehidup semati," OH _BAKA OJI?! BAKA OJI KAH INI? MENGAPA IA TIBA-TIBA BISA MENJADI SEKEREN INI DALAM MENYATAKAN PERASAAN?!_

Kagura hanya mematung tak berdaya. Hal inilah yang tak pernah ingin ia lalui. Ya, Hatta menyatakan perasaan itu padanya. Ia sama sekali TAK 'KAN ingin dinikahi oleh makhluk ntah berantah itu.

Dalam kegalauan yang luar biasa dahsyat, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berucap dari ujung jembatan.

"_Are_? Rasanya aku melewatkan momen indah bagi kalian berdua. Maaf, salah jalan," suara sadis itu tentunya berasal dari _sadistic no ouji_, Okita Sougo. Sougo yang lehernya berbalut dengan syal merah andalannya, tadi berucap dengan dinginnya dan membuat Kagura dan Hatta terfokus pada Sougo.

Namun, bukannya berbalik arah, Sougo malah maju ke arah mereka.

Hatta langsung dengan sigapnya menghalangi jalan Sougo menuju Kagura. Ia yakin, Sougo akan menemui Kagura, karena itulah ia menghalanginya.

"Minggir kau," ucap Sougo dingin pada Hatta. Hatta yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu tetap bersikeras untuk melindungi _Kagura-nya_. Namun tatapan sadis Sougo malah membuat keringat itu semakin dingin dan membuat nyali Hatta menjadi ciut.

"Kau pikir kau keren, huh?" sekali geser saja, sudah membuat Hatta terjatuh. Sougo pun berlalu dari Hatta kemudian mendekat ke arah Kagura.

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan malas dan ada rasa takut, tentunya karena ia takut dikerjai lagi perasaannya oleh Sougo.

"A-apa, aru?" tanya Kagura, namun Sougo tak bergeming dan malah mata merah menyalanya itu melihat tepat ke dalam mata birunya Kagura. Tatapannya semakin dalam dan dalam. Akhirnya Sougo pun meraih pergelangan tangan Kagura dan menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti, tanpa berbalik Sougo berkata, "Walau kau pikir kau adalah seorang pangeran jadi kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya?" dan Sougo pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali sembari berkata, "Mungkin bisa. Namun tidak dengan gadis ini."

Perkataan Sougo membuat Hatta membeku di tempat, "Sialan, lelaki itu."

Gintoki dan Shinpachi—dua teman Kagura—tiba-tiba datang ke arah Hatta yang masih dalam posisi terduduk itu.

"Akhirnya kalian ketemu juga. Kami sudah mencari kalian dari tadi, eh?" dan 'eh'-nya Gintoki lah yang membuat mereka berdua menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang hilang di antara mereka.

"_Oji_, dimana Kagura-_chan_?" tanya Shinpachi kemudian, dan Hatta memilih untuk bungkam dari pada menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hatta pun meninggalkan Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang masih di selimuti dengan tanda tanya besar.

Beralih dimana Kagura dan Sougo berada.

"Hentikan ini, bodoh, aru," Kagura ingin melepaskan diri dari Sougo, namun pegangan tangan Sougo sangat erat, dan ia yakin, kini pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah.

Sougo tetap berjalan tanpa arah tanpa memerdulikan ocehan Kagura. Ia tetap bungkam sembari menyeret Kagura dengan kasarnya.

"Kau kenapa, bodoh, aru?!" ucap Kagura dengan geramnya. Kini, kakinya telah Kagura jadikan sebagai rem agar Sougo kesusahan untuk menyeretnya.

Dan benar saja, langkah Sougo pun berhenti.

"Yang kenapa itu kau, bodoh," balas Sougo tanpa berucap dan Kagura pun kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan dengan mengejar-ngerjarku dan akhirnya kau juga sudah dilamar oleh orang lain?" kini Sougo berbalik dan menatap Kagura tajam yang membuat Kagura tak kuasa melawan mata merah itu. Kagura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain arah dan memilih bungkam.

Sougo memegangi kedua bahu Kagura lalu menggerakkan ke depan dan belakang berulang-ulang, "Kau hanya menyukaiku, bukan?" dan pertanyaan _checkmate_ itu membuat Kagura langsung mendorong tubuh Sougo.

"Jangan mencoba membuat keadaan seakan-akan aku hanya mendambakanmu, sadis, aru," Kagura pun melawan Kagura dengan dinginnya.

"Kau dingin," ucap Sougo yang sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari Kagura.

Kagura pun mengepalkan jemarinya, "KAU YANG DINGIN SADIS! Rasanya usahaku itu benar-benar nol. Aku padamu dan kau padaku itu ternyata memang benar, hanya nol dan itu semua kosong, aru!" Kagura berteriak, ia sudah muak dengan segalanya. Kini, ia bahkan sudah merasa jika menikahi _baka oji_ itu lebih baik dari pada bersama dengan si sadis yang kasar itu.

Namun, Sougo langsung dengan cepat kilat memeluk Kagura begitu saja.

"Boleh saja semuanya kosong dan nol, menurutmu."

Sougo melepaskan dekapannya dan mempertemukan mata mereka berdua.

"Tapi hal yang kosong, harus diisi dan nol adalah awal dari segalanya, kau tahu 'kan?"

Kagura merona, ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan namanya digombalin. Akhirnya Sougo pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan.

"Jangan merona dan jangan terlalu memikirkan omonganku barusan," ucapnya sangat dingin.

"Aku membencimu, gadis bodoh."

TBC, OYEAAAAAAAAHH~

Hurayy! Sudah _chapter_ 9 aja. Ga nyangka desuuuu!

Uh, Sougo masih seperti biasanya, dingin.

Ada gak dari kalian yang ngira Sougo udah suka sama Kagura? Ciye Sougo.

Baiklah, daripada basabasi panjang x tinggi x lebar, mending langsung _review _tuuuuuhhh^^

_REVIEW EAAAHHHH_!

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Ossu, kembali lagi di acara _oshiete ginpachi-sensei_. Dengan saya, Ginpachi sendiri dan saya akan membacakan dan membalas _review_ yang masuk," ucapnya sembari mengambil _review_.

"_Eee_, _review_ pertama dari **marfa aully**, _'_Wah, parah, sougo masa bikin cewek nangis sih? Kan aku jadi fangirling #eh. Umibouzu ayah yang ndak bertanggung jawab nih! Zura no baka, aku tau, meskipun yang mau kencan itu temennya kagura yang punya temen. Nah, temannya ini punya kakak yang punya teman lalu...entah apa yg terjadi dengan teman kakaknya temannya temannya Kagura, tapi kencan gabisa cuma minum minum kan? Jangan telat update lagu elien-chan! Semangat! Salam cinta Purin13' Baiklah, apakah kau juga seorang sadis? _Fangirling_ sama yang mewekin anak orang? xD Umibouzu emang gitu keleuzz(?) Aku bingung, seseorang tolong artikan xD iya, maafkan _elien_ itu. Ia telat apdet terus. Makasih _support_ dan dukungannya! Salam dari Tomoe-_chan_(?)"

"Mari beralih kepada _review _terakhir dari **Kuroshi Chalice**, '_Yo, kuroshi desu /ngenalin diri dulu maksudnya. Lice dari tadi ketawa ketiwi ngebayangin Sougo cengo ngelihat amukan Kagura yang menjadikannya sebagai kurban amukan kagura w. Eh? Ini pada kenapa gak mau bantuin Kagura? OwO /gak ngedong. Kalau mau di seppuku sini Lice bantuin seppukunya dengan cepat dan praktis /ditimpuk /ngaco gak sabar nungguin mereka makin berkembang lalu menikah lalu punya anak lalu punya cucu lalu cicit lalu lalu lalu /ditimpuk /gak kejauhan apa tau mau review apa lagi ;;w;; Intinya update ya w/'_ Oke baiklah. Yo, Ginpachi _desu_. Seseorang tolong, jangan sampai dia ketawa kayak kunti /apasi. Pada gak mau bantuin Kagura gara-gara takut palanya copot(?) Justru mereka gamau di _seppuku_ xD Semoga aja mereka nikah, punya anak, cucu, cicit, dan generasinya hingga beribu-ribu turunan(?) /apasi. Iyakah ;;-;; Iya ini sudah apdet!"

"Oke baiklah, terimakasih pada yang sudah setia sama _fanfict_ ini dan selalu me-_review_, BIG THANKS YAH ({}) Baiklah, sampai jumpa di _next chapter_!"


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Udah mau _klimax_, aru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : AU, [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura dua kali tertipu oleh perasaannya Sougo. Sementara itu, Kagura diajak kencan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Awalnya Kyuubei ingin membantunya dengan merencanakan empat rencana, namun ia tidak datang karena papaue-nya mengajaknya latihan. Lalu, Kagura tengah dilamar oleh Hatta yang membuat Sougo malah menarik Kagura menjauh dan malah memarahinya sembari mengatakan benci padanya.

~LFN~

"Aku membencimu, gadis bodoh."

"Aku membencimu, bodoh."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"AAAHH!" gadis bercepol ala China itu malah mengacak rambut oranye-nya frustasi. Ia terus-terusan mengingat suara sang sadis yang sudah mengatakan 'Aku membencimu, gadis bodoh,' dengan santainya. Kagura—gadis itu—pun langsung memeluk anjing kesayangannya.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kalimat tadi terngiang di telinganya, dan sudah beberapa hari pula Kagura tidak bertatap muka dengan pria sadis yang sudah mengatakan kalimat itu. Walaupun begitu, sangat sulit untuk melupakan perkataan menusuk hati itu.

Beberapa hari itu bisa kita hitung sebagai enam hari, karena malam ini adalah malam natal, tepat pada tanggal 24 Desember. Dimana seluruh pasangan akan menghabiskan waktu romantis mereka di dalam dunia kecil yang mereka buat dengan roman-nya.

Kagura pun tidak kalah dengan para pasangan bodoh itu. Ia juga sudah diajak untuk kencan di bawah salju di malam natal yang indah. Ia diajak oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran sakral. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya jika ia diajak oleh sang pangeran sadis. Bertatap muka saja sudah tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa sang sadis itu mengajaknya tiba-tiba.

Bukan karena mereka tidak pernah berjumpa lagi, tetapi Kagura-lah yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam Yorozuya ketimbang berjalan-jalan keluar seperti biasa dan akan seperti biasa dia pun melihat sorot mata sadis itu.

"Kagura-_chan_. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki berkacamata kepada Kagura dengan muka-muka serius dicampur aduk dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kagura hanya mengangguk.

"Kemana pun benang merahku tersambung, aku akan menerimanya, aru," senyuman pun mengembang disela-sela ucapannya, "Artinya, siapapun jodohku dan bagaimanapun rupanya. Aku akan senang, aru."

_Bijak! Entah mengapa gadis kecil yang biasanya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan pedas itu bisa menjadi sebijak ini! Apakah dia benar-benar bijak atau hanya bergaya sok bijak?! Oi! Kagura, yang sadar dong! Jangan bilang kau bijak itu karena kau tidak diterima oleh Okita-san dan memilih untuk pasrah?!_ Dan lelaki ber-_megane_ itu pun malah mengomentari ucapan Kagura di dalam batinnya.

"Lagian. Aku dan sadis pasti tidak berjodoh, aru. Buktinya, aku tidak mendapatkannya hingga sekarang, aru," ucapan Kagura girang. Namun itu malah membuat Shinpachi—nama lelaki berkacamata itu—malah merasa iba.

"Jadi, kau akan menemuinya saat malam natal?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin."

"Apa kau—," tercoloklah mata Shinpachi hingga kaca dari kacamatanya pecah.

"Dasar kau _kuso megane, _aru! Bisanya hanya kepo-in orang saja, aru! Jangan sok bijak! Dasar perjaka yang tak akan pernah menjadi yang pertama, aru!" ucap Kagura pedas, seperti biasa.

Shinpachi langsung bangkit, "OI! APA-APAAN DENGAN MENGEJEKKU PERJAKA DAN KENAPA MEMANGNYA DENGAN NAMAKU?!" dan seperti biasanya, Shinpachi membalas Kagura dengan _tsukkomi_ andalannya.

Senyuman tipis kemudian terlihat di wajah Kagura, "Tidak usah khawatir, aru. Walaupun aku dijodohkan oleh makhluk itu, aku pasti tidak akan langsung dinikahi karena usiaku yang masih remaja, aru," ucapan Kagura membuat Shinpachi sedikit berpikir dengan tenangnya.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan pemuda lain di saat kau dewasa nanti, 'kan," Shinpachi kini berpikiran positif dan ia tenang karena pemikiran positif itu.

"Benar Shinpachi, aru. Lagian, SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DENGAN MAKHLUK BOTAK TAK BERGUNA ITU, ARU?!" dan _background_ petir menyambar-nyambar sudah menjadi _background_ Kagura saat itu.

"OI! TADI KAU BILANG KAU AKAN SENANG MENERIMA SIAPAPUN! MENGAPA KAU MALAH MENJELEK-JELEKKANNYA! TERNYATA PEMIKIRANKU MEMANG SALAH!" Shinpachi ngos-ngosan _ngerepetin_ Kagura.

"Tapi, Kagura-_chan_," Shinpachi langsung menundukkan badannya—tanda meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku!"

Bibir tipis Kagura tampak ingin mengeluarkan sebuah kata, namun Shinpachi langsung memotongnya, "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membujuk Okita-_san_ menjadi penggantinya Hatta-_oji_."

"Shinpachi," Kagura melirihnya nama Shinpachi ketika melihat sang Shinpachi meminta maaf dengan sangan menyesalnya, "Aku baik kok, aru."

"Jangan lupa mengatakan kalau semua tentang pacarmu itu bohong, Kagura," sang _leader_ Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki tiba-tiba muncul sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya, aktivitas wajib seperti biasanya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mata ikan mati-nya Gintoki, Shinpachi langsung menarik kerah baju Gintoki, "Gin-_san_! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau—," namun amarahnya terpotong dengan suara Kagura yang melirih.

"Aku tahu, Gin-_chan_. Aku juga pasti akan mengatakannya esok, aru," hal itu membuat Shinpachi kesemutan seorang diri, ia ingin tahu mengapa mereka malah ingin membocorkan hal penting itu? Jika Kagura dicap sebagai pembohong, belum tentu ia akan diterima di kerajaan dan kemungkinan diasingkan atau dipenggal menjadi naik berpuluh-puluh persen.

Gintoki langsung melepaskan tangan Shinpachi yang menggenggam kerahnya, "Kau tahu 'kan Shinpachi. Kalau Kagura mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin ia akan dicap sebagai pembohong dan kita tahu akibatnya, namun masalah selesai jika kita benar-benar tulus meminta maaf. Tetapi jika kita berbohong bilang kalau pacarnya Kagura sudah putus atau apalah, itu pasti akan memancing masalah baru," mata Shinpachi berkilat-kilat, ia merasa sebagai yang terbodoh karena lebih mementingkan jalan pintas dibandingkan jalan yang lainnya.

"Masalah baru akan timbul dan semua tidak akan mencapai _ending_-nya, 'kah," Shinpachi berucap dengan lirihnya ketika baru menyadari hal yang penting seperti itu. Gintoki dan Kagura pun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang membuat Shinpachi tersenyum juga.

_ EH TUNGGU! SEKARANG KENAPA RASANYA MALAH AKU YANG AKAN DINIKAHI OLEH HATTA-OJI ITU?!_ teriak Shinpachi kemudian di dalam hatinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Kagura," Gintoki mengupil dan kemudian menepuk pundak Kagura—_sedikit diusap-usap_—tanda ia memberi semangat kepada Kagura.

"Ah, Gin-_chan_ dan Shinpachi juga boleh ikut, aru," ajak Kagura kemudian yang membuat Shinpachi langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak kita? Bukankah kencan malam natal itu adalah kencan roman antara kalian berdua?!" teriak Shinpachi tak tahan karena kebingungan dengan Kagura.

Kagura hanyalah menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Shinpachi, aru. Aku pun tidak akan memesan bar atau pun hotel, aru. Tapi aku akan pergi ke festival kembang api, aru," jelas Kagura mengenai rencana kencannya nanti malam.

"Heh?! Festival kembang api? Apa serunya?" kini, Gintoki-lah yang paling heboh mendengar tempat kencannya Kagura.

_Kalau kau memesan bar, kau akan senang karena meminum-minum alkohol. Setelah kau mabuk, serunya kau memesan hotel untuk melakukan ini~, lalu melakukan itu~ dan melakukan anu~_ Pikir Gintoki di dalam hati, ia tak sadar jika alam bawah sadarnya menyebabkan wajahnya memerah begitu menjijikkannya dengan jemarinya yang sudah bergerak-gerak serasa ingin memegangi sesuatu. Shinpachi yang melihatnya hanya kicep karena tau isi kepala Gintoki yang mesum itu.

"Ntah mengapa, aku ingin melihat kembang api di bawah salju natal yang indah dengan seseorang, aru. Siapa tahu jika aku melihatnya dengan makhluk itu, aku akan mulai menyukainya, aru," begitulah maksud dan tujuan Kagura atas rencana kencannya nanti.

Shinpachi dan Gintoki sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Semoga beruntung, Kagura-_chan."_

~LFN~

Tidak terasa, malam tiba. Waktu yang dituju Kagura untuk berkencan dengan Hatta pun akan segera _teng_. Kagura sudah bersiap-siap. Kali ini Kagura tidak berdandan seperti biasanya, ia hanya menampilkan wajah polosnya dengan dua gulungan ala China, tak lupa memakai pakaian musim dinginnya yang biasanya selalu ia pakai.

Shinpachi dan Gintoki langsung terkejut melihat Kagura yang sama sekali tak terlihat memakai polesan apapun, "KAGURA! KAU TIDAK SEDANG MABUK, 'KAN?!" Gintoki paling histeris. Ia berpikir kalau _seppuku_ akan benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kagura-_chan_, mengapa?" Shinpachi mencoba bertanya dengan kalem, memohon jawaban Kagura yang bagus.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aru." Shinpachi dan Gintoki pun gubrak berjama'ah.

"Kalau pun ia memang menyukaiku, harusnya ia tak 'kan peduli dengan penampilanku yang bagaimana pun, aru," dan perkataan Kagura pun malah membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi beku.

"Yo-yosh. Mari kita pergi," Gintoki sebagai ketua pun memberikan aba-aba kepada Shinpachi dan Kagura untuk pergi ke festival kembang api itu.

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya, mereka tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda makhluk ungu sakral itu di sana.

"Kagura, bagaimana ini?" tanya Gintoki ketika tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya sang _baka oji_.

"Berpencar saja, aru," dan semuanya pun mengangguk untuk berpencar dan mencari sang makhluk sakral yang sok keren itu.

Di sana, banyak sekali _stand_-_stand_ berjajar. Kagura pun mulai tergoda oleh aroma _takoyaki_ dan memilih mampir dulu untuk membeli beberapa. Ketika kembali berjalan, ia melihat topeng _ka*men ri*der _yang menurutnya sangan keren itu, dan ia kembali mampir untuk membelinya, lalu ia sematkan topeng itu di kepalanya.

Merasa kakinya mulai pegal, Kagura pun duduk sejenak di sebuah _stand_. Dan ia malah disapa di sana.

"Selamat malam, gadis muda. Apa kau bisa menembak?" tanya _ossan_ penjaga toko itu.

Kagura pun membalikkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah orang yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, "Ah, _MAru de DAme na Ossan_ yang disingkat Madao! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Mau mencurinya, aru?!" tanya Kagura dengan penuh selidik.

"Ah tidak kok. Seperti yang kau lihat, ini adalah pekerjaan baruku dan aku sedang menjaga toko ini. Toko ini adalah toko dimana kau bisa mengambil apapun yang bisa kau jatuhkan dengan senapan mainan ini," jelas Madao itu.

"Kau yakin? Semuanya?" tanya Kagura yang masih tidak percaya.

"Iya! Semuanya! Asalkan kau menembaknya dengan jujur," jelasnya kemudian.

Kagura pun langsung membeli satu_ round_ yang berarti tiga peluru dan menempatkan targetnya pada sesuatu.

_DOR!_ Dan kacamata sang Madao pun terjatuh.

"Ah, aku menjatuhkan _gurasan_-mu, berarti aku mendapatkannya, aru," Kagura berkata dengan santainya.

"Oi! Bukan hal yang ada pada diriku! Kau harus menembak di hadiah yang di belakangku!" ujar sang madao sembari menempatkan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

_DOR!_ Jam tangan sang madao pun pecah dan di sana ada tatapan sadis dari seseorang.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan," jelasnya dengan tatapan sadisnya.

"Oi! Sudah kubilang! Semuanya itu bukan berarti sesuatu yang ada di tubuhku! Dan apa ini? Kenapa kita jadi _flashback_ ke episode 17, oi?!" sang madao pun sudah berteriak gaje tanpa ada yang mendengarkan.

Kagura lalu menatap tepat ke mata sang sadis dengan sadisnya juga. Namun Kagura langsung membanting senapan itu dan berlalu, "Permainan ini tidak asik, aru. Kau seharusnya berhenti saja, _ossan_," ucap Kagura sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berlalu.

"Oi! Ini adalah pekerjaan baruku!" sang madao hanya bisa berteriak untuk menolak memberhentikan pekerjaannya.

Sang sadis? Ia malah menembakkan peluru senapannya ke ikat pinggangnya sang madao.

"Aku mendapatkan ikat pinggang," jelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang gadis China berlalu dalam diamnya. Walaupun sang madao berceloteh panjang lebar, sang sadis yang kita anggap Sougo itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Hal itu yang membuat sang madao kesemutan sendiri.

Kembali kepada Kagura, ia jadi marah-marah sendiri karena ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Dan ia makin marah karena ia belum juga menemukan si jelek yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dimana perginya sang makhluk buruk rupa itu, aru?!" Kagura sudah capek berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencarinya, namun ia tidak kunjung bertemu dengan sang pangeran bodoh itu.

Kakinya sudah bengkak, lebih dari satu jam ia mutar-mutar tempat itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Ketika Kagura masih memaksakan untuk berjalan, ia terjatuh karena sendal kanannya putus.

"Kakiku bengkak, aru. Bagaimana ini," pikirnya gamang. Ia seperti sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan menyerah mencari sang bodoh dan akan terus membenci perjodohan hingga akhir hayat atau mencarinya walau tertatih-tatih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagura langsung bangkit dan melepaskan kedua sendal kayunya. Lalu berjalan dengan tertatih karena kakinya sudah nyeri, "Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aru. Kalau aku tidak menyukai perjodohan ini, bagaimana bisa aku bahagia, aru," ucap Kagura sembari berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Oi," sebuah suara membuatnya memberhentikan langkahnya. Kagura membalikkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapakah empu sang suara itu.

Ketika Kagura sudah melihatnya, Kagura malah mempercepat gerakan kakinya yang tertatih-tatih itu. Jatuh-bangun sudah Kagura lakukan, mengingat kakinya sudah bengkak total. Ntah setan apa yang membuat Kagura malah ingin menjauhi sang empu suara itu padahal pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Pemuda itu masih pada tempatnya semula, tanpa bergerak, walaupun ekor matanya yang biasanya menyorotkan tatapan sadis itu terus mengikuti gerakan sang gadis China itu.

"Kumohon berhenti," pemuda itu hanya mengeluarkan ucapan itu, namun Kagura makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku, _kono yarou_, aru!" teriak Kagura sembari tertatih-tatih. Pemuda tadi? Hanya terus terdiam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengejar Kagura.

Setelah sekian lama, Kagura pun terjatuh. Ketika mencoba bangkit, Kagura merasa kalau kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Are?" Kagura masih mencoba menggerakkannya, namun nihil, "Kau kakiku, bodoh! Bergeraklah, aru!" teriak Kagura sembari memukul-mukul kaki bengkaknya.

"Oi," tangan Kagura yang hendak memukul kakinya lagi itu rasanya tertahankan. Kagura pun melihat orang yang sedang memegangi tangannya itu dan tanpa sadar menangis.

Kagura sudah ingin menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya, namun ia menahannya dengan menggigiti bibirnya, "Tolong aku," ucap Kagura pada pemuda yang ia benci itu.

Pemuda itu atau kita anggap Sougo, pun langsung mendekap Kagura, "Yeah, aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya takut untuk menemui calonmu itu sehingga kau selalu berbalik arah kalau menjumpainya," ucapan Sougo membuat Kagura tersentak dan menangis di bahunya.

"_Yarou_, kau ini apa, _hiks_, seorang _stalker_ 'kah, _hiks_, aru," ucap Kagura masih mencoba menahan tangisannya. Namun Sougo tak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun.

"Iya, aru! Aku takut menemuinya, aru. Karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini, aru, hiks. Aku takut dia malah membenciku, aru. Lalu Papi, Gin-_chan_ dan Shinpachi, _hiks_. Akan mati karena aku, HUUUAA!" dan pecahlah tangisan Kagura yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Ia menangisi segalanya di bahu seorang pemuda yang sangat ia benci.

Alunan suara tangisan itu bercampur dengan putihnya salju yang turun. Salju harusnya dingin, namun yang gadis itu rasakan adalah kehangatan yang kali ini sangat hangat baginya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa merasakan hangatnya hari itu. Ia takkan melupakannya karena kehangatan itu adalah hal yang paling penting baginya karena membuat ia sangat bahagia.

Disela-sela turunnya salju dan tangisan Kagura yang mulai tenang, kembang api mulai bermunculan dengan indahnya di langit sana. Karena Kagura sudah mulai tenang, Sougo pun melepaskan dekapan diantara mereka. Kagura terkejut karena ia takut ini adalah permainannya Sougo padanya, karenanya Kagura sudah menundukkan wajahnya tanda kecewa ketika ia melihat mulut sang sadis mulai terbuka.

"Kencanlah denganku esok."

"Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

~LFN~

Pagi itu, matahari tampak bersinar dengan indahnya, begitu pula dengan matanya Kagura, bersinar dengan indah. Hal itu yang membuat dua karibnya bingung.

"Kagura-_chan_ ada apa sih? Mengapa kau begitu girang hari ini? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari dimana kau akan mengakui semua kebohonganmu?" tanya salah satu karibnya, Shinpachi.

Kagura menggeleng dengan senangnya, "Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, aru!" ucapnya girang dan jitakan pun mendarat di kepalanya.

"_Baka yarou_! Apa kau mau menambah masalah?!" tanya sang karakter utama pencinta gula, Gintoki.

Kagura langsung memegangi area jitakan yang dibuat oleh Gintoki, "Bukan begitu Gin-_chan_. Tapi," dan Kagura pun berbisik-bisik kepada kedua karibnya tentang apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu.

"APA?! KAU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN PANGERAN SADIS ITU?!" teriakan keheranan yang terucap dari bibir kedua karibnya Kagura.

"Apa caramu membuatnya mengubah pemikirannya? Kau tidak menyantetnya kan?!" tanya Gintoki, gawat, dia mulai rusak.

"Sudah jelas tidak, menyantet itu apa aku juga tidak tahu, aru," ucapnya membela diri.

"Tapi, bukankah itu bagus, Kagura-_chan_? Akhirnya kau akan terlepas dari perjodohan itu," Shinpachi kini yang berkicau dan di balas oleh anggukan dan senyuman Kagura.

"Oh iya, aku harus menemui si sadis itu, aru. Sampai jumpa kalian, aru," Kagura kemudian berlarian keluar Yorozuya dengan ditemani oleh payung ungunya tanpa berdandan dan memakai gaun indah.

"Kencan 'kah itu?!" teriak Shinpachi tak tahan, "Apa yang akan Okita-_san _pikir ketika melihat pasangannya begitu santainya menggunakan pakaian seperti biasanya. Aku yakin Okita-_san _sedang memakai jas sekarang," Shinpachi malah mencak-mencak di tempat seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi-_kun_. Biarkan saja dia," kata Gintoki pada Shinpachi agar Shinpachi tidak mengkhawatirkan Kagura. Shinpachi langsung melihat wajah Gintoki dan mendapati Gintoki sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"YANG JANGAN KHAWATIR ITU HARUSNYA KAU, GIN-_SAN!_"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Waktu yang ditentukan semalam adalah tinggal satu jam lagi dan Kagura sudah sampai sebelum waktunya. Kagura langsung terkikik senang melihat di sana masih sepi orang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sang sadis. Kagura pun langsung ngumpet di balik tembok sembari kembali menengok ke arah tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Aku hanya perlu memperlihatkan diriku setelah si sadis bodoh itu menunggu selama dua jam. Aku yakin dia akan mencari-cari diriku dan ketika aku muncul, dia dengan bodohnya pasti akan berkata, 'Aku sudah menunggumu lama, tahu,' kikikik!" Kagura sibuk berfantasi ria dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya itu hingga telah tiga jam berlalu, sang sadis belum kunjung datang.

Kagura sudah menunjukkan titik penatnya, ia paling benci menunggu. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan dan duduk di bangku di tempat mereka akan bertemu itu. Kagura menunggu dan menunggu hingga sangat banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Harusnya mereka bertemu jam sepuluh pagi, kini sudah jam empat sore. Apakah sang sadis lupa atau bagaimana? Kagura makin geram.

"DASAR SADIS SIALAN! Kalau berjumpa, akan kucekik lehernya, aru," ucap Kagura dengan geramnya menunggu.

Dikala penatnya menunggu, sebuah suara menyadarkannya, "Oi, gadis China. Mengapa kau duduk di sana dengan bodohnya?" suara bodoh itu, Kagura sudah yakin suara siapa dan langsung saja Kagura meraih leher sang pemuda dan mencekiknya.

"Aku menunggumu bodoh!" Sougo—pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu Kagura—sulit bernapas. Mengetahui hal itu, Kagura langsung melepaskan cekikannya. Dan Sougo langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau mau membunuhku, bodoh?" tanya Sougo dengan kesalnya. Dan _narrator_ pun bingung, acara kencan macam apa ini? Baiklah kita abaikan saja, kita lanjut kembali.

"Salahmu sendiri sudah membuatku menunggu lama," dan Kagura langsung teringat dengan strateginya tadi.

_Ah aku bodoh, aru. Kalau aku yang marah karena menunggunya lama, berarti nampaknya akulah yang sangat menginginkan kencan ini, aru!_ Dan Kagura pun dengan frustasinya berteriak di dalam batinnya.

Sougo dengan kimono putihnya langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagura, "Maafkan aku," sembari tersenyum ia meminta maaf.

Kagura yang awalnya ngambek jadi makin kesal dengan Sougo yang malah meminta maaf, bukan seperti biasanya. Tapi ia raih juga jemarian Sougo dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia lalu berkata, "Sebagai permintaan maafmu, aku mau kau mentraktirku makan! Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin makan seluruh menu yang ada di satu restoran!" teriak Kagura sembari berjalan duluan.

Sougo belum melangkahkan kakinya, "Kau itu apa sih? Manusia atau babi?" tanya Sougo dengan entengnya, membuat Kagura menendangnya dengan mulusnya.

"Mau aku manusia kek, babi kek, aku lapar. Jadi aku mau makan yang banyak!" teriak Kagura dengan kasarnya dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Sougo yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh.

Sougo bangkit dan berjalan beriringan di samping Kagura.

Sesampainya di sebuah restoran, sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan Kagura, Kagura benar-benar memesan semua menu yang ada. Sougo saja sudah hilang _feels_ ingin makannya. Sougo menutupi mulutnya karena terlalu tak tahan melihat makanan sebanyak itu. Sougo makin tak tahan ketika membayar semua makanan itu, dompetnya mendadak jatuh miskin.

"Ah, kenyang!" teriak Kagura ketika mereka tengah menyusuri sebuah danau.

"Okita! Naik perahu! Ayo naik perahu! Aku ingin memancing ikan!" teriak Kagura dengan antusiasnya.

"Mana ada ikan di danau," ucap Sougo dengan santainya, namun Kagura langsung main tarik Sougo dan naik ke atas perahu. Kagura mendayung perahu itu dengan girangnya hingga ke tengah danau.

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil alat pancing," Kagura tiba-tiba teringat dengan tujuan mereka naik perahu dan melupakan alat pemancing.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang namanya ikan di danau!" teriakan Sougo tidak digubris oleh Kagura, membuat Sougo kesal dan muncul ide untuk menjahili Kagura.

"China, kau tahu. Jika ada pasangan yang naik perahu hingga ke tengah danau, mereka akan terkena kutukan," ujar Sougo dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aru," ucapan Kagura membuat Sougo makin kesal, "Tapi, kutukannya itu apa, aru?" tanya Kagura lagi dan Sougo masih bisa bernapas lega.

"Kutukannya itu, tidak bisa memakan _sukonbu_ lagi, misalnya," dan Sougo terkikik ditempat, ia berpikir kalau kebohongannya itu memang tampak sangat bohong. Tapi ntah mengapa dia senang saja sudah mengucapkan itu. Anak bayi baru lahir saja pasti akan tahu kalau hal itu adalah bohongan. Ia pun langsung melihat ekspresi wajah Kagura.

"Eh?" Sougo kaget ketika Kagura hampir menitikkan air mata.

"SADIS BODOH! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Mengapa kau memberitahuku hal sepenting itu di saat kita sudah ada di tengah danau begini, aru? Hwaa, apa yang harus kulakukan, aru?!" Kagura kini berpikir dengan frustasinya. Ia pun mau mencoba berdiri hingga perahunya oleng dan pegangan tangannya pada dayungnya itu pun terlepas.

"Bodoh! Jangan panik! Jangan terlalu kau anggap serius, bodoh!" Sougo sudah marah-marah di sana.

"Ah, tapi dayungnya terlepas! Mereka berenang ke arah belakangmu, aru!" ketika Kagura hendak meraih dayung itu, perahu benar-benar oleng, hingga keseimbangan Kagura pun goyah. Ia hampir terjatuh ke depan, kalau saja tak tertahan oleh, panggutan?

Kagura benar-benar memelototkan matanya, jeda waktu sepersekian detik, Kagura langsung melepaskan panggutan itu. Apa tadi? Itu apa? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan hamil saat itu juga? Sensasi apa itu? Bibirnya tipisnya terasa hangat. Kedua tangan Kagura refleks memegangi kedua bahu Sougo, Kagura kini menundukkan wajahnya pertanda ia sangat amat teramat malu untuk menatap wajah orang yang sudah merebut _first kiss_-nya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panik, bodoh. Aku sudah meraih satu dayungnya, jadi tenang saja. Dan semua hal yang kubicarakan tadi itu bohong. Oh kumohon, jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu," jelas Sougo dengan geramnya.

_Are? Si sadis tidak menyinggung apa-apa soal ciuman singkat tadi? Eh? Kenapa? Apa itu bukan yang pertama baginya, aru? Tapi ini yang pertama bagiku, aru. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal apa-apa tentang hal itu, aru?_ Detakan jantung Kagura semakin terpompa.

Kagura pun melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Sougo. Ia lalu duduk kembali, "Es krim."

"Eh?" Sougo tampaknya tidak _mudeng_ dengan hal yang diucapkan Kagura.

"Aku ingin es krim, bodoh," ucap Kagura, masih dalam posisi menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan kejadian tadi.

~LFN~

Di saat Sougo tengah membeli es krim untuk Kagura, matahari mulai merosot turun. Tandanya, waktu ia akan mengenalkan Sougo pada Papi dan orang dari kerajaan akan datang. Kagura hanya bisa mendesah dengan kesalnya. Apa-apaan dengan sang sadis yang tidak _mudeng_ dengan ciuman tadi? Apa dia sebuah batu oi?

"Wajahmu semakin tampak bodoh jika sedang tampak kesal begitu," es krim tersodorkan pada Kagura. Dan Kagura langsung melahapnya tanpa memerdulikan ucapan Sougo.

Sougo kemudian berlalu, "Aku rasa kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku. Kalau begitu, mari kita udahan dari sini," ucap Sougo dan kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Kagura.

"Pergi saja kau, dasar manusia es! Aku tidak peduli."

Ketika Kagura baru menyadari apa yang Sougo ucapkan, Kagura langsung frustasi kembali, "Gawat, aru. Kalau sadis tidak ada di saat seperti ini, aku tetap akan dijodohkan oleh mereka semua! HWA!" ketika Kagura sedang frustasi dengan keadaan, Papi dan orang dari kerajaan pun datang.

"Kagura-_chan_. Mana pacarmu?" si botak, papi Kagura. Ia langsung bertanya _to the point_. Hal itu yang membuat Kagura mengucurkan keringat dinginnya.

"Ah, dia.. dia lagi di toilet!" teriak Kagura dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Awalnya semua masih pada tidak percaya, tapi mereka coba untuk percaya.

Kepercayaan Kagura mulai terpatahkan ketika sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu. Orang macam apa dia? Di toilet selama itu?

"Kagura-_san_. Jujur saja. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kok, walau kau terlihat sangat normal hari ini," kini sang makhluk sakral-lah yang berucap.

Kagura menggeleng, "Aku jujur kok! Tidak bohong, aru!"

"Kalau begitu, mana dia?" tanya si Hatta kembali. Hal itu malah membuat Kagura ingin menjitak dan mencopot sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya Hatta itu.

"Ah, aku juga ingin tahu, dimana dia, aru," ucap Kagura dengan nada yang bergetar, tanda takut ketahuan kalau Sougo sudah pulang duluan.

"Kalau kau berbohong, kedua karibmu tamat, Kagura-_san_," ucapan dari pangeran bodoh itu membuat Kagura geram, namun Kagura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ketika Kagura suda sampai pada titik kekhawatiran—

"Maafkan aku lama," –seseorang datang. Kagura langsung melihat wajah orang itu.

"Sadi—ah, Okita-_kun_?" Kagura tampak heran. Dan Sougo malah menampilkan sorot mata dengan makna 'kenalkan-saja-aku-cepat,' dan Kagura pun jadi ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu.

"Ah iya. Ini pacarku, aru. Okita Sougo-_kun_," ucap Kagura agak canggung dengan predikat 'pacar' itu.

"Pacar? Bukankah dia yang waktu itu merebutmu dariku?" tanya Hatta dengan geramnya.

"Kagura adalah milikku. Jika kau membuatnya canggung dan bingung, apalagi menikahinya, aku akan marah," dan tatapan Sougo sudah masuk ke dalam zona _sadist mode on_ yang membuat Hatta bergidik ngeri.

"Kagura-_chan_. Kalian pacaran, tapi mengapa kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga?" pertanyaan Papinya malah membuat Kagura ingin menghantam papinya.

_Sialan kau, botak, aru._ Ucap Kagura dalam batin, mencoba tenang dan _stay cool_.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sangat senang dan bahagia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Okita-_kun_, aru," apa-apaan dengan bahagia hanya karena menyebut nama keluarga? Acara pacaran macam apa ini?

"Ntah mengapa kalian pacaran tapi kurang dekat. Seperti sedaritadi kalian tidak gandengan atau apapunlah itu. Kalau kalian benar-benar berpacaran. Mengapa tidak ada suatu bukti? Seperti kado natal?" pertanyaan ini terlontar dari mulut sang raja ntah berantah itu.

_Sialan kau, raja yang mukanya kayak babi, aru_. Kagura kembali membatin dan kembali mencoba tenang dan _stay cool_.

"Ah bukti ya. Ah, apa ya buktinya," Kagura tampak gemetaran karena takut semuanya terbongkar. Apalagi ia belum memiliki apapun dari sang sadis. Ia jadi makin bingung dengan semuanya.

Sougo mendengus sejenak ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Kagura.

"Oi," Sougo memanggil Kagura dan refleks Kagura dengan wajah kebingungannya itu pun menoleh ke arah Sougo dan Kagura langsung dikagetkan karena hal yang tadi sempat membuatnya bingung di perahu terulang kembali.

Mata Kagura enggan menutup karena masih syok, dimana Sougo sudah menutup kelopaknya dan memainkan bibir Kagura dengan lembutnya oleh bibir merekah merah miliknya.

Kejadian itu malah membuat orang yang menonton hal itu jadi syok berjama'ah. Papi Kagura rasanya sudah hampir copot matanya. Sang _baka oji _sudah sangat iri dengan hal itu. Begitu juga dengan orang kerajaan yang tak menyangka kalau hal itu adalah bukti kalau Kagura dan Sougo adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ketika Sougo merasa itu sudah cukup, ia langsung melepaskannya, meninggalkan benang saliva diantara mereka. Bukannya menatap Kagura yang sudah _blushing_ tak percaya, Sougo malah langsung melihat ke arah para penonton tadi.

"Aku sedikit kesal karena hal tadi menjadi sebuah tontonan. Tetapi demi Kagura, akan kulakukan apapun. Percayalah kalau dia benar-benar milikku dan percayakan dia padaku," ucapan Sougo membuat semuanya _speechless_.

"Karena Kagura sudah memenuhi seluruh syarat, aku nyatakan, perjodohan ini dibatalkan," ucap sang raja itu dan membuat Sougo tanpa sadar tersenyum lalu melihat Kagura yang masih pusing memikirkan hal apa itu.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Sougo langsung meraih jemari Kagura dan membawanya pergi. Kagura yang tersadar dirinya terseret pun kesal dan minta dilepaskan, namun sang sadis tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kagura, kau tahu, kau menjadi gila," tiba-tiba saja sang sadis berucap hal yang gila.

"Nee, Okita-_kun_. Mengapa kau diam dan tidak menyinggung soal ciuman tadi? Sudah dua kali. Itu maksudnya apa, aru?" tanya Kagura dengan geregetannya.

Sougo sedikit menggarus pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya walau tidak gatal, ia mencoba mencari alasan, "Aku sedikit malu membicarakannya, jadi aku tidak membicarakannya. Dan soal apa maksudnya—," Sougo memenggal kalimatnya mencoba mencari sebuah kalimat yang bagus, "Itu bukankah dimana orang-orang menyebutnya cinta?" dan Sougo malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Kagura.

"Makanya itu. Apa maksudnya, aru?!" Kagura makin geram, begitu juga Sougo.

"Tutup matamu saja dan kau akan mengerti," Sougo memerintah.

"Untuk apa aku menutupnya? Apa kau bodoh, aru?!" Kagura masih _ngerepet_ aja.

"Mulutmu itu berisik sekali!" Sougo benar-benar jengkel dan kesal dengan sikap Kagura hingga Sougo langsung mengunci rapat bibir cerewet Kagura dengan ciumannya, _lagi_.

TBC MUACH :**

HOLAA! VAKUM TERLALU LAMA DAN IDE TERLALU NUMPUK MEMBUATKU MALAH MENULIS FICT DI CHAPTER INI SAMPAI BABLAS KEBANYAKAN MUACH :*

WARNING! SUPER DUPER OOC! DAN BANYAK KERUSAKAN LAINNYA!

MENGENAI RATED, KARENA ADA TJIVOQ NYA, SAYA GANTI JADI RATE T YAP! KARENA KIDS GAMUNGKIN NGEBACA YANG TJIVOQ BAZAH KEQ GITU /KEPS.

Baiklah, memang rusak sih tulisanku, tapi selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di _review_ ya!

HAPPY READING 4K OF WORDS!

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Etto, karena sudah kepanjangan ini _fanfict _yang dibuat oleh _elien-san_. Saya akan mulai. _Review _dari **marfa aully**, '_Wah, Kagura-chan cuma akting toh, aku ketipu... aku jadi merasa bodoh... hahh... eh... Kyuube-san, Plan A mungkin berhasil, aku mendukung malah, tapi Plan B, C, dan D itu kemungkinan berhasilnya minus seratus persen, dengan kata lain gak mungkin bisa kejadian. Baru tau aku kyuube bisa lebih kacau dari insiden ryuuguujyou arc /ditebas kyuube/. SOUGO! SIALAN KAU! ITU TERNYATA AKTING HAH? PADAHAL UDAH FANGIRLING! AKU MERASA BODOH LAGIIII! /background gelap terus ada flashlight/. Ekhem, maaf yang barusan, ah, iya, aku mau muntah ngebayangin baka ouji yang bulet itu ngelamar kagura-chan, dan kenapa shinpachi pengen pup di saat yang salah? Dia bukan kondo woe! Yang terakhir... AKHIRNYA SOUGO MENYATAKANNYA JUGA! NANTI MALEM AKU MASAK NASI MERAH CAMPUR NASI PUTIH BUAT PERAYAAN! Ai lap yu deh elien-chan, banyakin okikagunya yaa! Salam untuk Mayora dari temannya teman-temanku."_

"Oke jawabannya, ekting itu harus mirip, jadi ya seperti itu hoho B) Kyuubei itu butuh dioperasi otaknya B) /ditebas Kyuubei/ Namanya ekting harus kayak asli, jadi begitulah ;) SAMA, AKU JUGA MAU MUNTAH HUEQ. DI CHAP KEMARIN DOI BELUM MENYATAKANNYA OEEE! Tapi, undang aku ya di perayaanmu /dibejek/. Chap ini OkiKagu-nya banyak 8) Salam juga dari Mayora dan kawan-kawan!"

"Baiklah, karena sudah terjawab. Itulah _review_ nya. Baiklah, jangan bosan dengan _fanfict_ ini. Karena itu, dimohon _review_ membangun dari para senpai sekalian ^^! Sampai jumpa lagi nanti!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Eh?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar, jantung Kagura terpompa begitu saja.

Ronaan mulai menjalar disekujur pipi mungilnya.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya, bodoh," ujar Sougo, pemuda _shota_ yang masih setia berada di depannya sejak adegan _anu_ yang sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kagura tak bergeming.

Entah apa yang sedang berputar dalam pemikirannya. Jangan bilang kalau ia sedang berfantasi akan mempunyai seorang anak karena kejadian itu.

Iris biru laut miliknya hilang-timbul—karena kelopaknya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam dimensi otak tak bersuaranya. Manik birunya merosot untuk mengunci Sougo dalam pengelihatannya.

"Apa yang kau?" pertanyaan terlontar dengan erangan.

"Jangan bertanya," jawab Sougo singkat.

Gadis oranye itu pun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi menjauhi sang sadis.

Ekor mata bernuansa sadis itu bergulir mengikuti gerak-gerik sang China, "Huh, manisnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : AU, [mungkin] OOC, miss, typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dimulai dari pernyataan kencan sang sadis. Panggutan di danau. Lalu hadiah dari sang sadis juga. Perjodohan yang dibatalkan. Dan juga pernyataan cinta yang tak langsung dengan sebuah salam bibir.

~LFN~

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden roman yang tanpa penjelasan itu usai.

Seperti kegiatan wajibnya, Kagura menyumpalkan _sukonbu _di antara bibirnya. Ia merutuki si kepala keriting dalam hati. Karena ceritanya, sang bapak kepala keriting itu tidak bisa membeli majalah kesayangannya dikarenakan tadi pagi ada insiden jatuh ke dalam _jamban_, dan kini sang Kagura lah yang harus bersusah payah melangkahkan kaki mungilnya pada jalan trotoar.

"Aku saja tidak tahu harus membeli dimana, aru," runtuknya singkat.

Wanita penggila _sukonbu_ itu tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya melihat sang polisi yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Kagura memilih untuk menghindarinya. Jantungnya berdebar untuk beberapa saat. Apakah ia akan mati?

Manik biru lautnya bergulir mengarah ke pucuk cokelat di sana. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sang pemilik rambut itu dalam diam.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengan sang sadis sialan itu, aru," pernyataan singkat terlontar.

Kagura pun memilih jalan memutar.

Namun bahunya tampak dicengkram dari belakang. "Jangan menghindar, bodoh."

Suara dingin tak berdosa itu terngiang-ngiang. "Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian semalam?"

Jemari Kagura memegangi tangan Sougo yang meraih pundaknya, lalu mendepaknya. Bibir Kagura tampak bergetar. "Tidak perlu kau ungkit, aru. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai ciuman Sadaharu, aru."

"Dingin sekali kau."

Suasana dinginnya angin bagai menerpa untuk menjadi penengah di antara keheningan mereka. Kaki yang terbalut celana seragam legam itu pun berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Kagura dan payung ungunya tanpa perkataan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, aru!" teriakan singkat membuat Sougo tampak menundukkan kepalanya bagai sehabis tersetrum oleh _Kizaru dengan Pika Pika no Mi atau oleh Pikachu sekalian._

"Lakukanlah sesukamu."

~LFN~

"Jangan bodoh kau Kagura!" bapak keritingnya mencak-mencak ketika mendapati Kagura berhasil membawakan majalah, namun bukan JUMP.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?" dan semuanya pun bertanya _Apakah JUMP bagaikan tujuh bola naga_?

Hembusan napas berat terdengar. "Aku akan membelinya lagi, aru."

Payung ungu pelindung matahari pun terkepak, Kagura berlalu. Sekali lagi. Dan ia tak akan mau keluar rumah lagi.

Dalam diam, Kagura berjalan. Bermohon pada Tuhan agar manik sadis itu tidak menatapnya seperti sekarang. Ya seperti sekarang.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

"SA-SADIS?!" teriakan itu membuat orang yang merasa pun ter-_notice_.

Ia pun membalikkan wajahnya. "Apa?" pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari mulut sadis yang mengebulkan sebuah asap.

"Kalau kau ada urusan, lebih baik kau ucapk—," ucapan sadis terpotong ketika dirinya terhempas ke tanah begitu saja. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Entah mengapa, kaki imut Kagura langsung menghampirinya.

Telapak tangan kecilnya sedikit menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sougo. "Sadis?"

Dirasanya kening milik Sougo dengan kening miliknya dan Kagura pun meringis karena kepanasan.

"Jangan bilang kalau anak ini demam, aru," ujar Kagura kalang kabut.

Manik birunya bergulir kesana-kemari untuk mencari pertolongan.

Namun nihil.

Si bodoh itu berpatroli di tempat yang tak banyak orang melangkahkan kakinya.

Kagura bangkit dan meraih payung kesayangannya. "Dasar bodoh. Biarkan sajalah dia mati di sana. Tak 'kan ada yang mau menolongnya di tempat sepi seperti ini."

Namun _ending_-nya begini: Kagura membawa Sougo ke Yorozuya dan merawatnya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku akhirnya melakukan hal bodoh, aru," ujar Kagura singkat.

"Mengapa Souichirou-_kun_ ada di sini?" pertanyaan diajukan oleh manik ikan mati yang tengah melakukan kegiatan wajibnya, yaitu mengupil diselingi mengorek kupingnya.

Spontan Kagura kaget. "Bu-bukan maksudnya aku membawanya dengan sengaja. Di-dia hanya terkapar di tanah tadi, aru," Kagura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara ala karakter _Tsundere_.

Gintoki menghentikan kegiatannya dan ber-hoo sejenak. "Dasar anak muda," ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Namun kembali lagi. "JUMP-ku mana?"

Kagura melengos pergi seenak udelnya tanpa menggubris perkataan yang berasal dari bibir semi bapaknya itu.

"Oi, Kagu.."

"Diamlah, aku sedang memiliki pasien, aru."

Di kala seru-serunya obrolan diantara mereka, sebuah bunyi terdengar dari telepon hitam yang biasanya lumutan karena jarang ada yang nelpon.

Kagura mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

Suara _baritone_ terdengar. "Apa ini telepon milik Yorozuya?"

"Oh, kalau kau ingin menelepon Gin-_chan_ untuk acara kencan kalian. Dia ada kok, aru," ucap Kagura tak berdosa.

"UNTUK APA AKU KENCAN DENGAN MAKHLUK KERITING SEPERTI DIA?!" Kagura menjauhkan gagang hitam yang sedang ia pegang.

Terdengar suara deheman dari seberang. "Aku ingin tahu. Apakah Sougo ada di sana? Tampaknya dia melalaikan tugas patrolinya hari ini."

"Si sadis itu ambruk, aru."

Kagura langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kaki mungilnya melenggak menuju dapur Yorozuya dan kembali membawa obat dan air putih.

Ketika dia sampai. Kelopak mata yang menyelimuti mata sadis itu terbuka perlahan namun pasti dan menampilkan mata sayu. "_Are_?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau tiba-tiba terkapar menyedihkan di tanah, aru. Apa kau ingin ditabrak, aru?" ejek Kagura.

Sougo mendelik sejenak. "Apa kau yang merawatku?"

Manik biru Kagura membuka. "Y-ya, aku ha-hanya ka-kasihan melihatmu ti-tidur di sana. Ja-jadi.." Kagura mengatakannya sembari mengeja kata-kata, membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

Muncullah perempatan jalan siku-siku di kepala Sougo. "Tidak usah kau paksakan."

Telapak tangan Sougo kemudian menyentuh pucuk oranye-nya. "Terimakasih, Kagura," dan Sougo pun menempelkan senyuman indahnya untuk Kagura.

Kagura bingung sejenak. Dadanya terasa panas.

"_BAKAYAROU_! Apa kau mau menularkan virusmu itu padaku, aru?" teriak Kagura kepalang polosnya.

Sougo terkekeh pelan kemudian meraih jemarinya. "Kau yang sudah menularkan virus kepadaku. Karena tanpamu aku memang tak bisa apa-apa."

Kagura melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Jangan bodoh, aru. Aku ini tidak sakit, aru. Bagaimana bisa aku mengirimkan sebuah virus untukmu?!"

Terdengar suara desahan dari mulut tipis sang sadis. "Aku lapar."

Kagura mendelik. "Lalu?"

"Makan."

~LFN~

Keadaan tubuh Sougo tampak lebih membaik daripada saat siang hari tadi.

Kagura ternyata memang benar-benar bisa merawatnya. Entah mengapa, Kagura membuat dirinya nyaman dan tenang. Walaupun di dalam dirinya ia tidak mengerti apa itu perasaannya.

_Dimana orang mengatakannya cinta?_

Sougo menepuk kepalanya yang mengeluarkan pemikiran bodoh seperti itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, guna untuk menghilangkan pemikiran bodoh yang hinggap di otak tenangnya.

"Apa kau sakit kepala lagi, aru?" ujar Kagura tiba-tiba ketika melihat Sougo yang tak semangat seperti itu.

Sougo menggeleng pelan.

Kagura pun menjadi menganggapnya enteng, kemudian berlalu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, aru."

"Kagura," ucap Sougo membuat Kagura membalikkan pandangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bertanya.

Sougo menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak jadi."

Kagura pun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sougo mulai berpikiran kalut.

"Ternyata benar. Okita-_san_ ada di Yorozuya," ujar kacamata yang melekat pada wajah seseorang.

Sougo mendelik, kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya pada seseorang di sana, namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Hal itu yang membuat kacamata atau pemuda yang di depannya mematung tidak mengerti.

Shinpachi pun duduk bersimpuh. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Okita-_san_?" tanyanya yang bahkan orang yang ditanyanya tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Shinpachi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalau soal Kagura-_chan_. Anak itu memang polos dan kebal. Cobalah untuk berterus terang dengan bahasa yang ia pahami."

Ucapan lelaki berkacamata itu membuat Sougo mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Memangnya aku peduli? Lagian aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Pertama, kau harus mengetahui perasaan terdalammu, Okita-_san_," ucapan Shinpachi membuat Sougo kembali menyemprotkan guratan merah pada pipinya.

"Aku pada Kagura itu—," ucapan Sougo terhenti ketika sang empunya tubuh itu ambruk. Shinpachi langsung kalang kabut dan mencoba membenarkan posisi tubuh Sougo.

Punggung tangan Shinpachi menempel di kening Sougo untuk merasakan sesuatu. Panas tiba-tiba menjalar di punggung tangan Shinpachi yang membuat Shinpachi langsung melepaskannya. Shinpachi kini tahu, Sougo benar-benar sedang demam parah.

"Tidak usah terlalu kau paksakan untuk mengetahui isi hatimu, Okita-_san_."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir imut sang _shota_. Ia merasa nyeri yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan keadaan terduduk di sana.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah hampa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Sougo sedikit menepis rasa perihnya dengan memijat lembut pelipisnya, lalu membenamkan keningnya di pangkuan telapak tangannya. Hampa jika sedang sakit dan tiada yang menemani.

Keheningan itu ambruk ketika terdengar bunyi telepon dari ruang tengah Yorozuya.

Awalnya Sougo enggan mengangkatnya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk bangkit dan sok jadi pahlawan yang mengangkat telepon.

Namun, bisingnya suara telepon membuat dia makin pening. Dipaksakannya kakinya untuk melangkah walau tertatih-tatih.

Sesampainya, ia sematkan gagang telepon hitam itu di telinganya yang memerah.

"Oi, Yorozuya. Apa kalian ada di sana?" ucap suara _baritone_ di seberang.

Sougo membatukkan dirinya untuk memperjelas suara seraknya. "Ah, Hijikata-_san_. Kalau kau ingin bertelepon ria dengan _danna_ dan mengatur acara kencan kalian. Maaf saja, _danna_ sedang tidak ada di sini," serunya seenak udelnya.

"SIAPA YANG MAU KENCAN DENGAN ORANG ITU!" teriak sang empunya suara berat dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Sougo menjauhkan gagang itu sejenak.

Deheman suara terdengar. "Sougo, ternyata kau di situ. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kenapa kau melalaikan tugasmu untuk berpatroli?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja.

Dengan malasnya, Sougo berucap, "Aku sedang malas," kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon, tidak lupa juga memutuskan kabel telepon hitam tak berdosa itu.

Sougo pun kembali berjalan untuk meraih tempat tidur tadi.

Namun, dilihatnya sebuah cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang kelam. Tatapan mata sadis yang sayu itu tampak kehilangan gairahnya.

_Kau harus mengetahui isi hatimu._

Decihan terdengar. "Untuk apa aku repot-repot mengatakan suka?" ucapnya malas.

Namun, di tatapnya lekat-lekat sang cermin di hadapannya.

"Kagura, aku menyu?" Sougo tampak kesal melihat dirinya seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya kemudian. Namun, terhantamlah cermin tak berdosa itu hingga pecah. Sougo langsung memasuki arena kegelapan yang mendalam.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu," komentar dirinya singkat.

Derapan kaki seseorang kian mendekat. "Okita-_san_, seperti yang kuduga."

"Kumohon pergilah ke suatu tempat."

~LFN~

Derapan kaki tergopoh-gopoh terdengar. "Shinpachi, apa kau melihat sadis, aru?" tanya Kagura dengan ngos-ngosannya.

Shinpachi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu kalau ia ingin pergi ke makam kakaknya."

Kagura langsung melengos begitu mendengar tempat dimana sang _baka sadist_ itu ada.

_Fu fu fu. Ternyata kau menyimpan rasa juga, Kagura-chan_. Ucap Shinpachi dalam hati.

Langkah kaki Kagura kian mengeras.

Hantaman telapak sepatunya pada jalan dingin trotoar tampak bising sekali. Kagura menggulirkan iris birunya untuk mencari orang yang sedang ia cari. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana.

Namun matanya terkunci ketika melihat pucuk cokelat ada di sana.

"Yo," ucap pemilik pucuk cokelat yang mengetahui keberadaan Kagura di sana. "Kau ternyata benar-benar ke sini."

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya jalan-jalan dan berakhir di sini."

"Ah, lupakan. Kagura aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kakakku," lirihnya kalut.

Kagura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju sang sadis dan melihat sebuah makam di sana. Sinar manik merahnya meredup di kala menatap lekat sebuah batu nisan di sana.

"Sadis," Kagura melirih melihat sang sadis bisa sebegitu redupnya di hadapan kakaknya.

"Kakakku bagaikan orang tuaku. Kakakku bagaikan segalanya," Sougo mulai berucap. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, rasa sayangku pada kakakku kini bisa beralih pada seseorang."

Kagura yang tak mengerti pun langsung memiringkan wajahnya. "Siapa?"

Dengusan terdengar dari bibir merah merekah Sougo. Pemikirannya menari-nari untuk mengatakan hal yang akan membuat gadis kecil itu mengerti.

Sougo membalikkan wajahnya pada Kagura. "Rasa sayangku sudah beralih untukmu."

Lagi-lagi terlontarlah sebuah perkataan yang akan membuat sang Kagura berpikiran berkali-kali lipat untuk mengetahui artinya. "Eh?" dan dengan bodohnya, Kagura menampilkan wajah dungunya akibat tidak mengetahui maknanya.

Sougo memegangi bahu Kagura. "Setidaknya, tutup saja matamu."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku hal seperti itu? Kau mau melakukan hal cabul atau memperbudakku, 'kah?"

"Kumohon tutup saja dan kau akan mengerti segalanya," ucap Sougo kesal dicampur kesungguhan membuat Kagura mau tak mau ya harus mau menutupkan matanya.

Dan lagi.

Bibirnya tertempeli oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasa namun berbeda sensasi.

Kali ini bibirnya tampaknya sudah mengerti apa itu panggutan.

Ya, penyalur kisah kasih di antara mereka.

Sougo memanggutnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Karena ia tahu, kali ini Kagura mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan hal ini.

Sougo pun melepaskan panggutan di antara mereka. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Kagura mengangguk dengan ronaan yang tajam.

_Mungkin si sadis ini ingin membuatku sebagai seorang perempuan dewasa._ Ujar pemikiran bodoh Kagura.

"Kagura, perkenalkan dirimu pada kakakku," titah Sougo kemudian.

Kagura pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melangkah maju.

"Sougo _no Ane_. Namaku adalah Kagura. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah tem—."

"—pacarku," Sougo berhasil menginterupsi perkataan Kagura yang membuat Kagura baru sadar dengan segalanya.

Sougo tampak menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ya ampun. Pemikiranmu itu macam apa? Setelah kau mengerti, mengapa kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai teman?"

"Jadi bukan teman ya?" tanya Kagura polos.

"SUDAH PASTILAH BUKAN!" teriak Sougo geram.

Kagura lalu terkekeh sejenak dan meraih pipi Sougo untuk ia daratkan sebuah ciuman kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang sadis yang beku di tempat.

"BODOH, Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sougo geram.

"Pembalasan, HAHA!"

Dan _narrator_ beserta penulis pun bingung. Mereka pacaran atau mau adu _jotos_ di _ring_ sebelah? Baiklah tidak tahu. Pokoknya mereka sudah mengerti dengan perasaan masing-masing dan inilah _ending_-nya.

Mereka adu _jotos_ beneran.

**O**

**WA**

**RI**

Kenapa endingnya adu jotos?

Karena kalau pelukan udah terlalu menstrim dan eftipi banget /gak.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti _fanfict troublemaker_ ini! _Iro iro arigatou~ ^^_

Akhirnya mencapai ending juga wkwk :v /wut

BIG THANKS BUAT PARA REVIEWERS YANG UDAH TERTULIS PADA KOTAK(?) OSHIETE GINPACHI-SENSEI! TANPA KALIAN AKU HANYALAH BUTIRAN DEBU YANG MEMILIH JADI KUMAN SAJA :3 /apaan.

Mungkin ini hanya saran, jadi tidak usah diperdulikan juga gak apa-apa. Mau dibaca atau enggak juga gapapa. Aku gak nyogok kok :3 /apaansih.

Chapter 12 kalau mau, aku bikin isi hati sang sougo dari chap 1-11. Ada yang mau? Minimal tiga review yang mau. Aku buat :3 kalo kagak yaudah gapapa aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah dikhawatirkan :3 /wut.

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca _project ffn_ yang hampir mencapai pengerjaan selama satu tahun wkwk :3 ^^

Alhamdulillah, kelar ^^

_OSHIETE!_

_GINPACHI-SENSEI!_

"Baiklah kalian semua! Ini adalah kotak surat yang mungkin terakhir."

**marfa aully** : _UAAAAAGH! OKIKAGUNYA MANTEEEP! Gin-chan segitu mesumnya, ya, ternyata.../dibunuh Gin-chan/ terus... Shinpachi boleh kok kalo mau sama baka ouji /Shinpachi: KENAPA AKUUU?/, dan, KENAPA KAGURA TIBA-TIBA JADI DEWASA?! SOUGO JADI KEREN GITU! DIA EMANG KEREN SIH, TAPI... TAPI! Oh iya, entah kenapa tapi rasanya humornya agak berkurang, ya? Elien-chan, semangat bikin cerita, ya! Jangan lama apdet lagi!v nanti aku panggilin kamui lhoo..._

**Elien-san **: Alhamdulillah dibilang mantep Orz. Ginchan kan emang ga waras /disambit. Iya daripada Shinpachi gapunya kapel /digorok. MAKANYA SHINPACHI JUGA BINGUNG KENAPA KAGURA JADI BIJAK. SOUGO HARUS LAH JADI KEREEENN. Humor berkurang wajar qaqa. Disini genre nya kan RomCom, masa Com doang Rom nya kagak:v. Alhamdulillah semangat kok! Ini apdet wkwk! Panggilin ajaaa, biar aku nikahin /wut.

**Sougokara **: _lanjut min... ! saya baru review fanfiv anda... pair okikagu itu yg pqling saya greget apalagi pas di chapter 428 atau 458 yg si kagura dikira meninggal tuh.. kata" sougo kpd kagura itu sdh kelewatan dari sadis... :v_

**Elien-san** : Ini sudah lanjut emang mereka greget(?). ahaha yang pas itu:v

**Risuki Taka** : _Heyhooo! KYAAAAA! SUMFEH DAH AKU GEMES SAMA MEREKA! Manisss, tapi si okita jg nyebelin ga jujur sm diri sendiri *di bazooka si sadis* Mbaca ini rasanya kayak lanjutan anime aalinya sumpeh, jd ikut greget sm degdegan xD Ini tamatnya chap brp? Yosh, update kilat yaaak! Udh keburu pnasaran xD #plak_

**Elien-san** : Haay! AH KAMU LEBIH GEMES /apa. Kamu juga manis /wut. Seorang sadis pasti susah mengungkapkan sesuatu xD. Kok gitu yak, anime aslinya kan ga ada romaannn. Ini tamat sekarang xD Sudah apdet yaakk jangan penasan mulukkk xD

**Soralove45** : _Hai, konnichiwa! Sudah lama aku ga review nih! (Disebabkan jarang buka fandom yg indo*plakk) Dan ternyata saat dibaca ulang dari awal sampai skrang, akhirnya sudaaah... JEJEENG mencapai klimaks! Gyaaaaaaahhhh XD Sempet sebel sih liat mereka acting terus, tapi akhirnya nyadar juga sama prasaan sndiri XD haha kasian bgt gin-chan dan shin bakal dipenggal, untung selamat ya fyuuhh. Wahaha inilah yang aku tunggu, adegan kisu okikagu lmao X) Ada lanjutannya kan inih? Muehehe next! Good job!_

**Elien-san** : Konnichiwa! Gavavah kok xD Ini udah klimaks asli(?) GYYYAAAHH, akting itu perlu buat rumah tangga /apasih. ADEGAN KISU DITUNGGU?! Por wat? Ada kok, ini udah jadi wkwkwkk. Thank you!

**Kirisinaicon19** : _gomen baru bisa komen.. numpang ane lagi di warnet jadi bisa login ... :v dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya nih Fanfic yang paling ane GREGET dan Top JEMPOL ... p.s : dulu saya "silent reader" sekarang "coba2 nulis FFn juga" NEXT YA, AYUHA – CHAN_

**Elien-san** : Gapapa kok. Mba, anda curhat? Cieee /apa. Alhamdulillah udah di greget dan top jempolnyaa terimakasiiihhh :D p.s : terimakasih sudah beralih mereview dari yang tadinya sr. Semoga fict mu bagooeess xD. Udah next kok, kirisinaicon-san!

**Reyne Dark **: _Ano, aku kirang greget dengan ancmannya Sougo yang berkata, "Jika kau membuatnya canggung bla bla bla..., aku akan marah" ancamannya kurang berasa. Kenapa tidak, "... akan kupenggal kepalamu" begitu? Andaikan ini ada di anime kyaaa... TvT Aku tunggu next chapt_

**Elien-san** : Entahlah, aku lebih suka dengan sosok laki-laki yang berbicara apa adanya, bukan memaksa memenggal gitu V.V aku suka kalo ada cewek dijahatin diancamnya "Aku marah lho~" wkwk rasanya tuh kayak ngajak "Beb, terbang yuk" /apaan/ /gaadahubungannya/. Suruh pihak anime buatin /?. Kyaa ini sudah apdet kyaaa..

Baiklah, segitu saja acara pembalasan review nyaa..

Entah kenapa semuanya pada ngomong GREGET melek /wat.

Terimakasih atas waktu yang hampir setahun ini ^^ baibaiiii~ sampai jumpa di cerita lainnyaa~


	12. Special Omake!

**Marfa aully** : _AAAAH! SELESAAI? SELESAI?! KENAPA SELESAAAI! SAYA TAK RELAAA! /nangis guling-guling/ baru tau sougo bisa sakit juga ternyata, ya... gak nyangka, kagura yabg kekuatannya kayak bulldozer lepas rem itu bisa ngerawat juga ya? /dibacok okikagu/ Elien-chaaan bikin okikagu yang laiiiiin... aku mohon... huaaa... SOUGO JADI ROMANTIS! APA APAAN SOUGO JADI ROMANTIS! BAHKAN KAGURA MEMANFAATKAN BAKAT SI PENGISI SUARANYA SEBAGAI TSUNDERE YANG SELAMA INI DISIA-SIAKAN! CINTA ITU MENGERIKAN! Hijibaka-san, kalau mau kencan sama gin-chan jangan nelpon ke yorozuyanya langsung, ngapel aja langsung ke yorozuyanya... /diseppuku hijikata/ ya... kayaknya segini aja... elien-chan... aku akan merindukanmu... TT_

Elien-_san_ : IYA SAYANG SUDAH OWARI {} RELAKAN PEUISSS :* Sama, aku juga baru tau mereka bisa kayak gitu /ditabrak okikagu/ Mau bikin OkiKagu yang lain tapi gavunya ide bwat merekaahh TT SOUGO ROMANTIS KAANN 3 SSST PENGISI SUARA-_SAN_ NTAR DATANG /wat. Hijikata: SIAPA YANG MAU KENCAN SAMA MAKHLUK KERITING SEPERTI DIA?! Oke, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan ngikutin _fanfict_ butut ini ;-; Aku akan merindukanmu juga {}

**sougokara** : _lanjutin min... :v_

Elien-_san_ : Baiklah '-')7

**Soukagu** : endingnya gantung aru! Butuh sequel aru!

Elien-_san_ : Okeh.

**Soralove45** : _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..! Ini sudah end? Serius? BENARKAH?! Sougo yg lagi sakit emang hot,gimana Kagura gak kecantol XD dia jadi romantis sosweet gitu! Aku suka hahahaha. Aku gak rela bgt ini udah abis! Please bikin okikagu lagi atau sequelnya huhu. Ok good job author-san :3 mau lagiiiiiiiiiiihh_

Elien-_san_ : IYAA SAYANG {} HOT banget kan yak, aku aja kecantol xD /apa. Relaiinn peuwiiss ;-; Baiklah bebbzz. Terimakasih sudah mau baca xD baiklahh..

P.s : Sesuai janji sewaktu _ch_. 11. Saya akan membuat isi hati sang Sougo dari _ch. _1 sampai_ ch._ 11 jika ada yang minta 3 orang. Dari _review_ kalian. Baiklah, _ch_. 12 ini spesial untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti fict abal 3 _ENJOYYY_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : AU, [mungkin] OOC, miss, typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**[SPECIAL OMAKE] Love For Nothing**

P.s: Pemikiran Sougo akan di _italic-_**bold** sambil diberi petik dua (").

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Chapter 1_.

"China?" lelaki bertampang shota itu terkajuit, eh, terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang ia sebut 'China' tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dan dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal.

"Sadis..hah..hah..." gadis berambut orange itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya, pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Hah..hah..Aku..menyukaimu!" mata lelaki Shota itu langsung melotot tak percaya. Bibir tipis lelaki itu pun tampak sedikit mengangga.

_ Eh?_

_ Are?_

_ He?_

_ Si China suka padaku?_

_ Uso!_

"Apasih yang mau kau bicarakan?" si shota itu masih menganggap gadis ala China itu datar sembari melihat ke arah selain gadis China itu. Napas gadis orange itu sudah mulai teratur walau pipinya masih panas dan memerah. Sekilas, cowok shota itu memperhatikan pipi si China yang memerah—yang ia kira kalau si China itu sedang malu.

_Eh?_

_ Tapi pipi si China itu memerah._

_ Heh?_

Si China itu menarik kerah baju si Shota.

China—Kagura langsung menarik kerah baju si shota—Sougo dengan kasar. Namun tatapan Sougo tetap tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kagura muak dibeginikan. Ntah setan darimana yang membuat Kagura memegangi pipi Sougo dengan kedua tangannya dan membelokkan wajah Sougo agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Lihatnya ke arahku, dasar sadis!" Kagura malah memarahi Sougo. Sougo pun mau-tak-mau melihat wajah Kagura. "Sadis.." Kagura memenggal kalimatnya. ".._Kimi no koto ga suki dakara!_" Kagura mencoba memperjelas ucapannya tadi.

Kagum sejenak. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sougo. Kagura sudah tersapu, eh, tersipu. Sougo masih takjub tak percaya hingga bibirnya sedikit membuka kembali.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau..." Sougo memenggal kalimatnya dan Kagura menjadi tidak sabar untuk mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tak percaya kalau kau bisa menyanyikan lagu AK*B48," Sougo sedikit mengulangi katanya barusan dan langsung mendepak kedua tangan Kagura dari pipinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kagura.

"Eh?" Kagura yang masih _shock_, belum bisa mencerna kalimat Sougo. Dan..

"_SADIST BASTARD_! _TEMEE_!"

...Kagura menendang kepala Sougo dari belakang hingga Sougo memuntahkan darah.

**"**_**Si China bodoh itu. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan terhadapku. Datang tak diundang dan langsung mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku. Apa dia tak pernah mengerti betapa terkejutnya aku? Kupikir dia akan seperti biasanya. Melangkahkan kaki padaku dan menghantam tubuhku. Tapi apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu? Membuatku kalut."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 2_.

"Oi, laki-laki tampan di sana," Shinpachi langsung memanggil lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu menoleh karena merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Shimura-_san_?" laki-laki itu tetap datar.

"KAGURA MENANGIS KARENAMU!" Shinpachi mulai mengancang-ancang agar bisa berlari dan menghajar laki-laki di hadapannya. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau...

"OTAEEEEEE-SAAAANN!" ...gorilla jejadian itu tidak terbang dan menghantam tubuhnya hingga terkapar dan K.O di tempat.

"Kondou-_san_?" laki-laki yang memang sedari tadi berduaan dengan perempuan di sampingnya itu pun men-_notice_(?) kalau gorilla terbang itu sebenarnya adalah _Kyoukuchou_.

"Ah, Sougo. Ngapain kau di sini?" gorilla atau kita panggil saja dengan Kondou, bertanya balik kepada Sougo.

"Aku sedang mengantar nenek ini menuju halte depan," ujar Sougo datar sembari menunjuk halte bus yang tinggal satu meter lagi.

_**"Shimura no otouto itu mengatakan padaku kalau si China bodoh itu menangis karenaku. Heh, kenapa? Apa aku salah karena mengatakan dia bisa menyanyi lagu AK*B48? Salahkan dirinya sendiri kalau mau disalahkan, bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhnya membuat jantungku berdebar ketika dia menyatakan suka."**_

~LFN~

_ Chapter 3._

**"**_**Ketika melihat surai oranye itu, aku teringat kembali kepada wajah bodoh si China dan hal bodoh yang telah ia katakan padaku."**_

"Oi.. ada yang bisa dibantu?" _Suara itu.. SADIS?!_ Kagura membatin. Di dalam batinnya ia meronta-ronta. Ah, ia enggan berbalik untuk melihat wajah itu. Sangat tak ingin. "Kalau ada yang bisa dibantu, silahkan tinggal bilang," tangan kekar lelaki itu berhasil membalikkan tubuh Kagura. Kagura memang sudah menghadap lelaki itu, tapi ia tak menatapnya, melainkan menunduk yeah bisa dibilang menatap tanah. _Bodoh, mengapa aku jadi malu seperti ini? Mengapa aku seperti gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta, aru?_ Begitulah batinnya Kagura.

Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegangi tengkuk wajah Kagura dan mengangkat wajah Kagura agar mau melihatnya—namun sangat _extreme_—wajah Kagura menengadah seutuhnya, SEUTUHNYA! Lehernya hampir copot. Kagura mencolok kedua mata lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"HORA! Oi _teme_, apa kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya leherku, HUH?!" Kagura malah mau mengajak berantem orang yang sudah tepar di tanah sembari memegangi kedua matanya dan berguling-guling akibat kesakitan. Lelaki itu bangun, "Kau yang _teme_. Mataku sakit keduanya, bodoh!" Lelaki itu hanya menampakkan sebelah mata merahnya.

**"**_**Ternyata bingo. Anak yang memiliki rambut oranye itu ternyata benar. Memang si China bodoh. Lalu, apa maksudnya berdiri di depan markas Shinsengumi sembari berdandan ria bagaikan kesamber petir? Biarkan sajalah aku mengikuti permainannya."**_

Shinpachi dugem di pohon. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau Kagura dan lelaki itu bisa berantem di saat-saat seperti itu, "Ah Kagura-_chan_, mungkin kau salah target," Shinpachi benar-benar dibuat jadi kalem.

Gintoki dengan polosnya kembali melempar Kagura dengan kaleng bekas. Kagura langsung ingat apa tujuan ia ada di sana.

Lelaki berparas shota itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan obat mata ins*to supaya matanya tidak perih lagi, "Kau ada di depan markas Shinsengumi. Jadi ada masalah apa kau disini?" pertanyaan terlontar dan Kagura membisu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau ia was-was. _Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan, si sadis ini tak kenal aku?_ Akibat pemikiran yang tak sengaja lewat itu pun, Kagura bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Kagura bertanya sesuai pemikirannya barusan.

_**"Sepertinya menarik jika mengikuti permainannya, hehe. Lebih baik aku berbohong saja."**_

Lelaki shota itu menatap Kagura datar dan berkata, "Tidak," perkataannya sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Kagura langsung tertawa. Tawa BAHAGIA. Ia tertawa sekencang mungkin. Tiba-tiba buah mangga masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat ia tersedak. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran—tentunya karena tersedak—Kagura melihat ke arah atas. Oh, Shinpachi tengah menatap Kagura dengan tatapan 'jangan-membuang-banyak-waktu'.

_Gawat, setelah pertanyaan 'kau tak mengingatku,' tak ada lagi sesuatu topik yang mengganggu pemikiranku. Bagaimana ini.. _Ujar Kagura dalam hatinya.

**"**_**Sepertinya anak bodoh ini perlu dibantu untuk mengatakan sebuah topik."**_

"Memangnya kita pernah kenal? Kau siapa?" pertanyaan lelaki sadis itu langsung membuat pemikiran Kagura _connect_, "A..aku—ehkm. _I'm is your girlfriend a long time ago_," Kagura dengan bangganya melontarkan bahasa elien. Membuat lelaki shota dihadapannya menatapnya datar seperti '(-_-)'. Gintoki _speechless_ di tempat. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang menepuk jidatnya dengan pohon yang tengah ia naiki.

_**"Kurasa aku menyesal karena sudah ingin ikut dalam permainan bodohnya."**_

"Gawat Gin-_san_, kalau begini caranya, Okita-_san_ akan _ilfeel_ ke Kagura, _roger_," kali ini Shinpachi lah yang mengirim sinyal.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Shinpachi-_kun_. Kalau begini, _its time for hero_," aba-aba itu berhasil membuat Shinpachi tertegun kemudian melompat turun dari pohon. Gintoki pun keluar dari semak-semak dan dengan gesitnya ia membawa Kagura bagaikan sandera.

"Yo, _bocchan_. Gadismu cantik juga.." dengan suara yang dibuat beda dengan suara miliknya, Gintoki menyandera Kagura, "Kami tidak perlu gaya sok pahlawanmu sekarang. Kami hanya ingin kau mengaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia?" kali ini Shinpachi yang bersuara.

_**"Karena aku sudah menyesal. Lebih baik berkata jujur tentang gadis sok keren ini."**_

Lelaki shota itu hanya mendengus kemudian membuat wajah yang menjijikkan, "Dia sangat menyebalkan.." Kagura langsung melempar sepatu _high heels_-nya ke arah lelaki itu namun tak kena, "Sangat menyebalkan," lanjut lelaki shota itu sembari memasuki markas Shinsengumi.

Kagura langsung berteriak, "Kau yang menyebalkan!" lelaki shota itu dengan spontan mengambil langkah mundur dan berkata, "Dan dia sangat berisik," senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah lelaki itu.

"DIAM KAU SADIST BASTARDD!" Kagura akhirnya membuka identitasnya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi tak sempat menutup mulut Kagura dan mereka bertiga hanya berpikir, _gawat, kalau begini ketahuan deh.._

"HAH?! JADI ITU KAU?!" lelaki shota itu langsung berhamburan ke arah Kagura sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagura.

"_Ohisashiburi danna, _Kagura_cchi_," _are_? Mereka tak salah dengar 'kan? '_cchi'_?

_Yosh! Itu bisa jadi pemikiran yang bagus! Aku hanya perlu teriak 'Diam kau sadist bastard' dan semuanya akan sama seperti pemikiranku. Anak sadis seperti dia pasti akan bertindak seperti itu—ittai!_

Ternyata Gintoki menjitak kepala Kagura, "Seperti itu, ndasmu! Dia gak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Oi, Shinpachi, kau yang urus Souchiro-_kun_ itu," Shinpachi mengangguk namun laki-laki shota itu tiba-tiba mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali menampakkan diri ke hadapan trio Yorozuya itu.

_**"Mereka bertiga itu bodoh atau idiot? Dengan entengnya mereka membuka penyamaran seperti itu."**_

"Souchiro _janai_, Sougo _desu_."

**.**

"_Ano_, Sadi—O..oki..okita?" Kagura sepertinya sangat susah payah hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'Okita'. Namun, Sougo malah tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan namaku, China?" Kagura langsung memegang wajah Sougo dan melemparnya persis seperti adegan di episode 77.

"_**Sebenarnya hatiku kalut sejenak ketika dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan namaku. Tak seperti biasanya. Karena aku ingin bertingkah dengan normal, aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya."**_

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, China?" Sougo langsung berjalan menuju Kagura dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kagura seperti mau mengajak berantem, "Ah, _ano_, ja-jangan me-menempelkan ke-ke-keningmu seperti i-itu, i-ini me-membuatku ma-malu," Kagura berkata diselingi oleh _blushing_ dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sougo tertegun sejenak, namun..

_**"Baiklah aku jujur. Diriku memang tertegun melihat si China bodoh yang menyebalkan itu tampak i? Imut?"**_

"LIKE A HELL I WILL SAY LIKE THAT!"

Badannya kembali dilempar oleh Kagura dengan sadisnya.

_**"Namun sekali lagi, aku menyesal. Menyesal karena telah menganggapnya imut."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 4_.

"Oi, _teme_! Maksudmu apa, hah? Kenapa kau datang kemari dan malah membuat kepalaku ada benjolan begini, hah?!" lelaki itu berteriak-teriak di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung menurunkan tangannya—yang tadinya menutupi mulutnya—dan berkata, "Ah, _gomenne_, Okita-_kun_, aru," laki-laki—Okita—itu pun kembali tertegun.

Okita memandangi wajah gadis _fashionista_ itu dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya. Sebuah kata hendak ia ucapkan—terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai membuka—namun pandangannya malah menurun—memandangi tanah.

"Sial," celetuk lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Gadis oranye itu memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya.

_**"Kalian tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba berkata 'sial' dan beranjak? YA! ITU BENAR! ANAK ITU MANIS SEKALI KETIKA MENGATAKAN 'Ah, gomenne, Okita-kun'! dan apa-apaan dengan suffix –kun setelah mengatakan namaku? Dia yang bodoh atau aku yang idiot? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa diriku begitu kalut dibuatnya."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 5._

_**"Selesai membeli cake untuk mengganjal perut, aku melihat sosok lelaki yang selalu dianggap kacamata itu tengah grasak-grusuk kebingungan di luar kafe host club sana."**_

__"_Are_? China _no musume_?" Dan ia pun menyadari keberadaan Kagura di sana, "Shimura-_san_, apa kau?" Okita bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kagura yang sedang duduk dan Shinpachi langsung mengangguk dan berbisik.

_**"Ntah mengapa rasanya senang bisa melihat wajah si bodoh itu di tempat yang seperti ini."**_

_"Okita-san, kumohon! Untuk saat ini saja, kau bisa meminta bayaran apapun saja, asal kau mau membantuku membuat kencannya Kagura berhasil,"_ Shinpachi memohon bantuan kepada Okita dan Okita tersenyum menyeringai.

_**"Shimura no otouto memberikanku pilihan untuk menolong si bodoh itu dan bayarannya adalah apapun. Aku cukup menyeringai tajam, bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa saja menjadikan gadis bodoh itu budakku untuk dua minggu ke depan. Ngomong-ngomong soal budak, kenapa tak aku lakukan saja?"**_

**.**

Okita langsung duduk di sebelah Kagura, "Yo gadis China, mau ke ranjang?" pertanyaan itu membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _face palm_ saja melihat semua itu.

"Ah, aku yakin kau tak mau, aku juga sih sebenarnya tak mau karena badanmu terlalu anak-anak," _Twitch_, sudut itu bertambah lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau meniduri anak-anak yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan ini," _twitch twitch twitch, _sudut itu bertambah tiga kali lipat.

_**"Kau tahu tidak? Lucu sekali bisa melihat wajah manis itu ditempeli oleh perempatan jalan. Dan saat itu ia tidak memarahiku, aku pun semakin jail mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan."**_

"Oi kau! Aku sedang berkencan dengan Kagura-_san_! Kalau kau mau membawanya pergi itu berarti kau harus melawanku!" _baka oji_ membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak.

"_**Ceh. Kuakui sikap sok pahlawannya makhluk itu membuatku ingin muntah."**_

"Yeah, lagian, kalaupun pergi ke ranjang, sudah jelas kalau Kagura-_san_ akan pergi bersamaku!" _TWITCH_! Kagura langsung memukul kepala _baka oji_ itu hingga pingsan dan tiba-tiba saja Okita langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Kagura dan menariknya keluar _host club_.

"_**Terimakasih gadis bodoh, kau telah memukulnya hingga pingsan. Karena jika tidak kau lakukan, mungkin saja aku telah membunuhnya karena perkataan yang ia ucapkan sebenarnya membuat rahangku mengeras dan telingaku pun tak sudi untuk mendengarnya. Dari pada berkalut, dimana ada kesempatan, disitu ada jalan. Tujuan aku meraih pergelangan tanganmu dan membawamu lari ya tak lain tak bukan untuk menjauhkanmu dari makhluk astral itu, berterimakasihlah padaku."**_

**.**

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Silahkan saja kau marah, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama makhluk aneh itu," langkah Kagura terhenti, kakinya jadi membeku mendengar perkataan aneh yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sougo lalu menghampiri Kagura dan tersenyum seimut-imutnya, "Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, Ka-gu-ra-_chan_," dan berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang masih mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sougo tersebut.

_**"Aku memang tidak suka melihat gadis bodoh yang menjadi rival-ku itu bersama orang lain. Sangat tidak suka."**_

"Karena kalian akan menyebabkan kombinasi yang buruk, sebagai polisi, aku tidak ingin berkonsultasi dengan keluarga yang aneh—huaks," dan tendangan ala Kagura pun sukses mendarat di kepala Sougo.

"_**Mungkin kau akan marah jika alasannya adalah 'karena kalian akan menyebabkan kombinasi yang buruk' sebenarnya aku memang tak tahu harus memilih alasan apa, karena pemikiran tidak suka itu langsung saja terlontar dari mulutku. Dari pada membuatmu ge-er dan sebagainya, lebih baik menggodamu saja."**_

Sougo mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan tersenyum, "heeeh."

"_**Aku meng-heeeh ria karena aku suka melihat wajahmu yang sok tsundere itu. Jujur saja kau menyebalkan ketika berlagak tsundere seperti itu. Namun tingkat manismu meningkat."**_

**.**

"_Ossu_, _danna_, kau masih hidup?" tanya seorang laki-laki _shota_ yang baru saja menembakkan _bazooka_ ke arah para Yorozuya.

_**"Daripada aku kesal melihat gadis dungu itu bersama makhluk astral. Lebih baik aku minta saja gadis itu jadi babuku selama dua minggu. Agar dia terbebas dari genggaman makhluk yang sok keren itu."**_

"Aku meminta untuk menjadikanmu _maid_-ku selama dua minggu, China."

~LFN~

_Chapter 6._

"Baiklah, baiklah-aru. Walau ini hanya karena imbalan yang SAMA SEKALI tak aku setujui-aru, bukan berarti aku bisa menolaknya-aru," Kagura sedikit mendengus sebal.

Tampak mulut dari Sougo melengkung ke atas dengan angkuhnya, ia tersenyum kemenangan, "Baiklah, kujemput kau besok pagi," katanya sembari berjalan keluar.

"_**Aku menang. Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi mainanku untuk dua minggu kedepan. Lihatlah, betapa lucunya wajah sebalnya dia. Lebih baik aku godai dia kembali."**_

"Jangan lupa, harus seksi," dan tendangan Kagura pun sukses membuatnya pingsan seketika.

**.**

Ia pun menaikkan kacamatanya—yang tak melorot sedikitpun—lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping lelaki _shota_, "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Okita-_san_?" sapanya dengan menanyakan kabar lelaki _shota_—Okita atau kita anggap Sougo.

"Aku sudah menyuruh _maid-chan_ mengambiliku minuman, tapi dia belum kembali, itu yang membuatku sebal," jelas Sougo sembari memecahkan botol obat di sampingnya.

'_uh, aku bertanya kabar dia menjawab tentang Kagura-chan. Dan apa-apaan dengan memecahkan botol obat? Dia pikir obat itu murah?! Mahal oi mahal! Biar kutagih Shinsengumi sehabis ini,' _lelaki berkacamata atau kita anggap Shinpachi itu membatin sembari menunjukkan aura gelap, ntah datang dari mana aura itu.

_**"Mungkin dari kalian akan berpikiran yang sama dengan Shinpachi. Menanyakan kabar dan aku menjawab tentang si bodoh itu? Itu karena aku ingin sekali mendapati perhatian darinya. Namun, kurasa nihil. Aku merasakan aura tikus disini."**_

**.**

"Kuh, bohong. Wajahmu memerah," dan Kagura mendelik sejenak,"Tenang sajalah. Perasaanmu itu terbalas kok," Kagura pun menatap Sougo dengan tak percaya, "Aku juga menyukai," dan perkataan itu membuat Kagura benar-benar membulatkan matanya, "Diriku."

"_**Aku jujur loh tentang perasaanku. Aku juga menyukai diriku kok. Perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan si China bodoh itu, 'kan? Berarti perasaan dia terbalaskan karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, yaitu menyukai diriku."**_

"Kalau kau tak suka ya sudah, aru! Pergilah bekerja, aru!" teriaknya tak mau kalah, namun Sougo memegangi pergelangan tangan Kagura.

"Tidak. Lebih baik menghabisi waktu bersamamu," dan menyeringai kemenangan atas wajah terkejut Kagura.

"_**Aku memang lebih suka bersamanya daripada kerja. Munafik jika mengatakan kerja lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan memainkan mainanku ini."**_

**.**

"Tenang, aku dan kau 'kan _rival._ Tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi selalu bertemu."

Kagura masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Sougo.

"Intinya, aku ingin _ramen_ yang kau buat."

_**"Mungkin bodoh ucapan yang kukatakan itu. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin ramen buatannya. Dan maksudku, aku dan dia adalah rival, selalu bertemu walau tak diinginkan. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ya."**_

"Shakhit thahu, ghoushujin-shamha."

Dan Sougo pun tersenyum menang.

_**"Aku tersenyum menang karena aku merasa menang bisa mendapatkan wajah imut gadis yang selalu membuatku muak itu sembari mengatakan 'ghoushujin-sama' padaku."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 7._

"..Chi-na?" matanya Sougo membulat seketika. Diri gadis yang sedari tadi menanyakan kabarnya kini berada di depannya.

Kagura—gadis itu pun langsung membantu Sougo untuk berdiri, "Kenapa kau?" Sougo malah bertanya dengan penuh tanda tanya karena ia sangat tak percaya akan hal itu.

_**"Aku tidak percaya ketika gadis bodoh itu tiba-tiba menolongku yang sedang diambang maut. Aku pikir gadis itu sama sekali tidak memerdulikanku. Namun, fakta telah memutarbalikkan pemikiranku padanya kini."**_

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, namun Sougo malah menggeleng dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kagura.

"_**Tanganku refleks memeganginya walau aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?"**_

"Kagura, aku memimpikan kakakku," mata Kagura membulat sempurna, bukan karena apapun tapi karena nada suara Sougo tampaknya lemah sekali. Juga ia baru pertama kali mendengar kalau Sougo memanggilnya dengan namanya. Ia pun langsung membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke arah Sougo—walaupun berjarak satu meter.

"Aku mimpi dia datang, namun pergi lagi," Sougo tidak menunduk, ia tetap pada posisi duduknya, namun pandangannya terkesan hanya lurus ke depan. Ntah mengapa, kaki Kagura terburu-buru ingin berada di samping Sougo sehingga ia tersandung batu, untungnya dengan sigap Sougo memeganginya agar tidak jatuh. Mata mereka bertemu.

"_**Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa dengan entengnya mengatakan hal penting yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dibenakku itu kepada seorang Kagura? Gadis China yang bodoh?"**_

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku baru bercerita padamu di sepanjang hari ini," hal itu malah sekarang membuat Kagura terdiam.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kagura canggung.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu," hal itu membuat Kagura rada kesal, namun tak ia gubris rasa kesalnya saat itu.

"_**Bukan hanya gadis bodoh itu yang kaget dan canggung karena baru dia yang aku ceritakan hal itu. Aku pun merasakannya. Ntahlah, siapa yang tahu kalau aku mengatakannya hanya padanya. Apa yang terjadi padaku saja aku tidak mengerti."**_

"China.." Sougo memanggil Kagura dengan panggilan seperti biasa, "..Ini pedih rasanya," sambungnya dengan nada yang sangat lemah, membuat Kagura tiba-tiba langsung menempelkan tangannya di pipi Sougo yang membuat Sougo kaget.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sougo yang masih merasa kaget.

_**"Kaget, kalut, gundah, menyelimutiku. Namun kegundahan teramat menyelimuti ketika tangan mungilnya berada pada pipiku. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku segundah ini ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil itu."**_

"Kau begitu buruk hari ini.." Kagura lalu melepaskan tempelan tangannya pada pipi Sougo. Ia kemudian berlalu, "..Setidaknya itu hadiah dariku biar kau tidak begitu buruk lagi," lalu akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Sougo.

Sougo melihat Kagura berlalu dalam diam, namun tangannya ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang tadi ditempelkan Kagura—dengan tangan Kagura—lalu tersenyum.

"_**Tapi, terimakasih padanya. Aku baikkan."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 8._

"_**Rasanya diriku melihat gadis yang membuat gundahku hilang kini diselimuti gundah."**_

"Hanya gadis bodoh yang tidur di tempat seperti ini," suara itu membangunkannya dari pemikirannya tadi. Ia pun langsung membuka matanya dan terlihatlah wajah _shota_ yang sedang menatapnya.

**.**

"SADIS BODOH! SANGAT BODOH! TAK ADA YANG LEBIH BODOH DARI PADA SI SADIS INI!" ketika Okita baru sampai di samping Kagura, Kagura langsung berteriak seperti itu dan langsung menonjok pipi mulus Okita dengan amarah yang membuat Okita terjatuh lagi.

"_**A-ada apa dengannya?"**_

Okita dalam jatuhnya hanya tertegun melihat Kagura seperti, _rapuh_?

"Sadis bodoh!" ntah mata Okita yang salah atau memang benar kalau Kagura, menangis?

Cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya itu terus mengucur yang menyebabkan isakan.

"Sadis, hiks, bodoh! Bodoh sekali, hiks! Kenapa oi, sadis, hiks!" Kagura kemudian berjalan menuju Okita yang setengah duduk dan langsung meraih kerahnya Okita. Ia meremas kerah Okita dengan kuat. Tangannya memberontak di sana.

Okita hanya tertegun melihat hal itu. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Sedangkan Kagura, wajahnya sudah bergelimang air mata yang membuatnya hancur.

_**"Aku tidak mengerti."**_

"Sadis, kenapa, hiks," Kagura terisak dan terus memberontakki kerah baju Okita yang membuat Okita menundukkan kepalanya.

_**"Apa yang gadis ini pikirkan."**_

"Kenapa sadis kau tidak—," perkataan Kagura teredam oleh bahu kekar Okita. Dirinya terdekap dalam pelukan Okita yang sedari tadi belum melancarkan aksi apapun. Okita mendekap Kagura dengan tangan kanannya, namun dalam. Membuat Kagura tak bisa berbicara lagi.

Mata biru Kagura sudah melotot sejak tadi, ia tak tahu jika Okita akan berbuat hal hangat ini. Kagura pun membenamkan matanya dalam kelopaknya, meresapi aroma bahu Okita. Kagura pun bergerak, hingga bibirnya mencapai daun telinga Okita.

"Kumohon, cintailah aku."

"_**Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 9._

"_Baka_," suara menyebalkan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah mendekap seorang gadis. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan dekapannya yang tadinya dalam sekali.

Ketika wajah mereka berhadapan, sang pemuda berkata, "Kau pikir aku memelukmu karena sengaja?" dan itu membuat gadis dihadapannya sedikit kecewa, _dalam hati_.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang tidak ada keuntungannya bagiku?" jelasnya kemudian.

"La-lalu? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu padaku, aru?!" geram gadis Yato tersebut yang bernama Kagura.

Senyuman sadis muncul di sudut bibir lelaki _shota_ yang bernama Sougo itu.

"Ah? Hanya terbawa suasana, _mungkin_," jelasnya lagi sembari berdiri dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

"_**Terbawa suasana, ya. Alasan yang klise. Namun alasan klise itulah yang cocok kuucapkan saat ini. Dan kini aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis dan minta dicintai. Ia memaksaku dengan acting buruknya itu. Ceh."**_

**.**

_**"Mata merahku memanas. Rahangku mengeras. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Yang kuingat, hari itu aku melihat si China bodoh tengah bersenandung ria sembari bergaya dengan mempesonanya."**_

"Mau kemana kau?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sougo dan pertanyaan itulah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu, aru," Kagura menjawab dengan angkuhnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tetap mengejar-ngejarku jika kau pikir ini semua bukan urusanku?" Sougo, sepertinya mulai membuat Kagura kebingungan.

"Oi, sadis, aru. Kau pikir, dengan aku mengejar-ngejarmu, semua masalahku adalah masalahmu dan semua urusanku adalah urusanmu, huh, aru?" Kagura tampaknya semakin menantang.

_**"Dan yang kuingat adalah. Perkataan kotorku meluap-luap di pemikiranku. Hingga aku menyinggung masalah si China yang mengejar-ngejarku. Aku masih kecewa dengan omongan itu."**_

"Jadi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Bolehkah aku sudahi _acting_-ku tadi?" perkataan Sougo membuat Kagura membeku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _acting_, aru?" Kagura yang kebingungan pun disambut oleh jitakan dari Sougo.

"Bodoh~. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang tadi itu adalah _acting_. Jadi apakah kau adalah generasi yang bodoh dari yang terbodoh? Haha, dasar gadis yang bodoh," lalu Sougo pun berjalan menjauhi Kagura.

_**"Dan yang paling kubenci adalah. Acting."**_

**.**

"Sudahlah Okita-_san_! Acara melawaknya nanti dulu! Sekarang penting sekali!" teriak Shinpachi dengan geramnya. Ia pun langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Sougo dan menariknya. Namun, sang empunya tangan itu malah tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"China, 'kan?" tebaknya dan membuat Shinpachi melotot dan mengangguk.

_**"Mengapa tebakanku benar? Itu karena aku memang tengah memikirkannya daritadi. Aku tak mengerti mengapa, tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya."**_

"Okita-_san_ apa kau yakin?! Meninggalkan Kagura-_chan_ begitu saja?! Apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa jika Kagura-_chan_ akan bersama dengan orang lain dan bukan bersamamu?! Aku hanya perlu jawabanmu, Okita-_san_! Apa kau yakin?!" dan teriakan dari Shinpachi berhasil membuat Sougo tertegun dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sembari menunduk Sougo tak bergeming dan kemudian berkata dengan nada yang tak biasanya, "Ya, aku yakin."

_**"Aku yakin. Dusta memang jika didengar. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar yakin bisa membiarkan si bodoh itu bersama dengan orang selain diriku. Karena diriku juga tidak mengerti, aku harus yakin atau tidak."**_

**.**

_**"Aku pun kalut memikirkan sikap Kagura selama ini. Selamat untuk gadis bodoh itu, kini dirinya sudah masuk zona pemikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata yang diomongkan itu benar, aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan tanpa berpikir banyak, aku pun langsung berlarian untuk mengejar gadis itu dan meluruskan segalanya."**_

"_Are_? Rasanya aku melewatkan momen indah bagi kalian berdua. Maaf, salah jalan," suara sadis itu tentunya berasal dari _sadistic no ouji_, Okita Sougo. Sougo yang lehernya berbalut dengan syal merah andalannya, tadi berucap dengan dinginnya dan membuat Kagura dan Hatta terfokus pada Sougo.

"_**Apa yang kudapat dari perjuanganku? Tidak ada. Yang kudapat adalah, gadis itu tengah dilamar tepat di depan mataku."**_

"Minggir kau," ucap Sougo dingin pada Hatta. Hatta yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu tetap bersikeras untuk melindungi _Kagura-nya_. Namun tatapan sadis Sougo malah membuat keringat itu semakin dingin dan membuat nyali Hatta menjadi ciut.

"Kau pikir kau keren, huh?" sekali geser saja, sudah membuat Hatta terjatuh. Sougo pun berlalu dari Hatta kemudian mendekat ke arah Kagura.

"_**Kali ini aku sudah lelah berbasa-basi. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sok keren itu berada di samping gadis bodoh itu."**_

"Walau kau pikir kau adalah seorang pangeran jadi kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya?" dan Sougo pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali sembari berkata, "Mungkin bisa. Namun tidak dengan gadis ini."

"_**Rahangku mengeras ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut. Iris merahku sudah sangat menajam ketika mengatakannya. Dan aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir, mengapa aku bisa mengatakan kalau si sok keren itu bisa mendapatkan segalanya, tapi tidak dengan gadis bodoh itu."**_

**.**

"Apa-apaan dengan mengejar-ngerjarku dan akhirnya kau juga sudah dilamar oleh orang lain?" kini Sougo berbalik dan menatap Kagura tajam yang membuat Kagura tak kuasa melawan mata merah itu. Kagura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain arah dan memilih bungkam.

Sougo memegangi kedua bahu Kagura lalu menggerakkan ke depan dan belakang berulang-ulang, "Kau hanya menyukaiku, bukan?" dan pertanyaan _checkmate_ itu membuat Kagura langsung mendorong tubuh Sougo.

_**"Tanpa pikir panjang, lidahku langsung ngerocos untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dia mengejarku tapi sudah dilamar? Dia hanya menyukaiku? Pertanyaan bodoh itu telah mengecewakanku, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya terluka lebih dalam. Namun, keadaan memaksaku untuk melukainya, lagi."**_

"Boleh saja semuanya kosong dan nol, menurutmu."

Sougo melepaskan dekapannya dan mempertemukan mata mereka berdua.

"Tapi hal yang kosong, harus diisi dan nol adalah awal dari segalanya, kau tahu 'kan?"

_**"Lagi dan lagi, alasan yang klise."**_

__"Aku membencimu, gadis bodoh."

_**"Aku membenci gadis bodoh itu karena aku benar-benar benci karena sudah dibuatnya kalut bukan main. Gadis itu mengejarku tapi akhirnya sudah dilamar. Aku benci karena ketika aku sudah susah payah mengejarnya, yang kudapat adalah ia sedang dilamar. Oh kumohon, aku benar-benar membencimu, gadis yang sudah membuat perasaanku naik-turun!"**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 10._

Kagura lalu menatap tepat ke mata sang sadis dengan sadisnya juga. Namun Kagura langsung membanting senapan itu dan berlalu, "Permainan ini tidak asik, aru. Kau seharusnya berhenti saja, _ossan_," ucap Kagura sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berlalu.

"Oi! Ini adalah pekerjaan baruku!" sang madao hanya bisa berteriak untuk menolak memberhentikan pekerjaannya.

_**"Aku sedikit tertegun ketika si bodoh itu lebih memilih meninggalkanku daripada meladeniku. Apa aku benar-benar menyakiti hatinya?"**_

"Aku mendapatkan ikat pinggang," jelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang gadis China berlalu dalam diamnya. Walaupun sang madao berceloteh panjang lebar, sang sadis yang kita anggap Sougo itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Hal itu yang membuat sang madao kesemutan sendiri.

"_**Ketika si jelek itu berceloteh. Aku hanya melihat si bodoh itu berjalan tanpa membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihatku. Ntah mengapa, dia manis kalau sedang cuek."**_

**.**

Disela-sela turunnya salju dan tangisan Kagura yang mulai tenang, kembang api mulai bermunculan dengan indahnya di langit sana. Karena Kagura sudah mulai tenang, Sougo pun melepaskan dekapan diantara mereka. Kagura terkejut karena ia takut ini adalah permainannya Sougo padanya, karenanya Kagura sudah menundukkan wajahnya tanda kecewa ketika ia melihat mulut sang sadis mulai terbuka.

"_**Mungkin aku akan menjadi sok pahlawan jika aku mengatakan suka sekarang. Tapi suasana yang indah ini sangat mendukungku untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini, lagi. Aku akan membuang egoku untuk saat ini."**_

"Kencanlah denganku esok."

_**"Aku masih bodoh ternyata. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya dengan baik."**_

**.**

"_**Aku sudah tahu dengan rencananya yang akan memperlihatkan kalau aku benar-benar menginginkan kencan ini padahal dia tidak. Jadi, sengaja saja aku datang agak lama." **_

Dikala penatnya menunggu, sebuah suara menyadarkannya, "Oi, gadis China. Mengapa kau duduk di sana dengan bodohnya?" suara bodoh itu, Kagura sudah yakin suara siapa dan langsung saja Kagura meraih leher sang pemuda dan mencekiknya.

**.**

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panik, bodoh. Aku sudah meraih satu dayungnya, jadi tenang saja. Dan semua hal yang kubicarakan tadi itu bohong. Oh kumohon, jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu," jelas Sougo dengan geramnya.

_Are? Si sadis tidak menyinggung apa-apa soal ciuman singkat tadi? Eh? Kenapa? Apa itu bukan yang pertama baginya, aru? Tapi ini yang pertama bagiku, aru. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal apa-apa tentang hal itu, aru?_ Detakan jantung Kagura semakin terpompa.

_**"Aku kaget bukan main ketika mendapati benda kenyal nan tipis telah menempel di bibirku. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku suka. Dan daripada si bodoh itu terus merengek, lebih baik tak usah aku gubris tentang permasalahan kecil itu."**_

**.**

"Pacar? Bukankah dia yang waktu itu merebutmu dariku?" tanya Hatta dengan geramnya.

"Kagura adalah milikku. Jika kau membuatnya canggung dan bingung, apalagi menikahinya, aku akan marah," dan tatapan Sougo sudah masuk ke dalam zona _sadist mode on_ yang membuat Hatta bergidik ngeri.

_**"Ini adalah isi hatiku. Aku benar-benar akan marah jika dia sampai membuat gadis bodoh itu canggung dan lainnya. Kalau ia menikahinya, aku akan memenggalnya, serius."**_

"Ah bukti ya. Ah, apa ya buktinya," Kagura tampak gemetaran karena takut semuanya terbongkar. Apalagi ia belum memiliki apapun dari sang sadis. Ia jadi makin bingung dengan semuanya.

Sougo mendengus sejenak ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Kagura.

"Oi," Sougo memanggil Kagura dan refleks Kagura dengan wajah kebingungannya itu pun menoleh ke arah Sougo dan Kagura langsung dikagetkan karena hal yang tadi sempat membuatnya bingung di perahu terulang kembali.

_**"Aku kesal ketika ditanya 'apa buktinya kami pacaran', daripada gadis bodoh itu kebingungan, lebih baik aku memberikannya sebuah kecupan yang membuat semuanya percaya kalau gadis itu milikku. Dan jujur, aku malu menjadikannya pertunjukkan."**_

"Nee, Okita-_kun_. Mengapa kau diam dan tidak menyinggung soal ciuman tadi? Sudah dua kali. Itu maksudnya apa, aru?" tanya Kagura dengan geregetannya.

Sougo sedikit menggarus pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya walau tidak gatal, ia mencoba mencari alasan, "Aku sedikit malu membicarakannya, jadi aku tidak membicarakannya. Dan soal apa maksudnya—," Sougo memenggal kalimatnya mencoba mencari sebuah kalimat yang bagus, "Itu bukankah dimana orang-orang menyebutnya cinta?" dan Sougo malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Kagura.

_**"Mengapa gadis bodoh ini bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu di tempat dan situasi semacam ini? Jujur, aku pun tak mengerti. Tapi, menurutku mungkin dimana orang menyebutnya cinta, ya 'kan?"**_

"Untuk apa aku menutupnya? Apa kau bodoh, aru?!" Kagura masih _ngerepet_ aja.

"Mulutmu itu berisik sekali!" Sougo benar-benar jengkel dan kesal dengan sikap Kagura hingga Sougo langsung mengunci rapat bibir cerewet Kagura dengan ciumannya, _lagi_.

_**"Aku suka dibagian ini. Dimana aku menggodainya dengan sebuah ciuman. Walau terkesan kasar, namun sejujurnya, aku sedang mengerjainya."**_

~LFN~

_Chapter 11._

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya, bodoh," ujar Sougo, pemuda _shota_ yang masih setia berada di depannya sejak adegan _anu_ yang sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_**Diriku malu mengatakannya. Aku suka padanya! Aku benar-benar jatuh pada sikap kekanak-kanakannya!"**_

**.**

Sougo mendelik sejenak. "Apa kau yang merawatku?"

Manik biru Kagura membuka. "Y-ya, aku ha-hanya ka-kasihan melihatmu ti-tidur di sana. Ja-jadi.." Kagura mengatakannya sembari mengeja kata-kata, membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

Muncullah perempatan jalan siku-siku di kepala Sougo. "Tidak usah kau paksakan."

Telapak tangan Sougo kemudian menyentuh pucuk oranye-nya. "Terimakasih, Kagura," dan Sougo pun menempelkan senyuman indahnya untuk Kagura.

_**"Lucu bukan main. Aku suka sikap dia yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini. Ia bahkan bingung untuk merangkai kata-kata. Dengan tulus, aku berterimakasih padanya."**_

Sougo terkekeh pelan kemudian meraih jemarinya. "Kau yang sudah menularkan virus kepadaku. Karena tanpamu aku memang tak bisa apa-apa."

"_**Ya! Virus cinta!"**_

**.**

_**"Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya diluar pemikiranku. Aku masih seorang pengecut yang masih menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan belum bisa mengatakan secara langsung."**_

"Aku pada Kagura itu—," ucapan Sougo terhenti ketika sang empunya tubuh itu ambruk. Shinpachi langsung kalang kabut dan mencoba membenarkan posisi tubuh Sougo.

**.**

"Sougo _no Ane_. Namaku adalah Kagura. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah tem—."

"—pacarku," Sougo berhasil menginterupsi perkataan Kagura yang membuat Kagura baru sadar dengan segalanya.

Sougo tampak menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ya ampun. Pemikiranmu itu macam apa? Setelah kau mengerti, mengapa kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai teman?"

"Jadi bukan teman ya?" tanya Kagura polos.

"SUDAH PASTILAH BUKAN!" teriak Sougo geram.

_**"Kepolosan Kagura itu membuatku terkekeh tak kuasa. Mungkin kami masih belum bisa akur seakur pasangan lainnya. Tapi setidaknya aku senang."**_

_** "Aku senang bisa mendapatkannya. Walau aku juga tak mengerti sejak kapankah perasaan ini datang padaku. Tapi aku sangat senang dan menyukainya."**_

_** "Rasa sayangku pada kakakku sudah terbelok kepada gadis bodoh yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku dengan tendangan, pukulan. Namun, dia adalah sosok gadis yang manis dan mempesona yang akan selalu membuatku berulang-ulang mengumpat dalam hati karena terpesona akan manisnya dirinya."**_

_** "Jika kalian bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya dengan dia?"**_

_** "Tebakan kalian benar."**_

_** "Aku akan beradu jotos dengannya di ring sebelah."**_

—_**Okita Sougo.**_


End file.
